Taika
by xJuvia3
Summary: Juvia Mori n'était qu'une étudiante qui vivait avec son grand-père... Sais-tu qui tu es réellement ? Disait-elle... Pourquoi fallait-il que tout bascule à nouveau ? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Le bruit du métal résonnait dans la pièce à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait les bras, essayant désespéramment de trouver une position plus confortable. Elle aimerait bien leur dire aux gardes que ça faisait mal de rester avec les bras dans le dos, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et encore moins du genre à se plaindre lorsqu'elle devait fermer sa bouche. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle aimait se dire. Parce que c'était bien à cause de son assurance -et de sa grande bouche, comme disait ses compagnons- qu'elle se retrouvait dans l'une des cellules de la prison d'Era.

Un sourire de fatigue se dessina sur ses lèvres. Malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fière. La tête qu'allait tirer son mentor en l'apprenant promettait être hilarante. Rien que d'y penser lui remontait le moral et la faisait sourire.

Mais le moment, où son mentor se trouverait devant elle avec le poing fermé, elle aurait moins envie de sourire. Elle n'était pas du genre gentille et indulgente. Loin de là. Elle n'était qu'un démon sans cœur et impitoyable qui adorait torturer sa disciple. Non, on ne punissait pas sa disciple parce qu'elle avait oublié de faire la lessive ou parce qu'elle avait une minute de retard à un entraînement... Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait que Juvia l'admirait.

Elle tenta une énième fois de trouver une position plus confortable et pris appuie sur le mur derrière elle afin de se redresser. Elle resta recroquevillée, les jambes rapprochées contre sa poitrine et le visage regardant le plafond. Pour des cellules de prison d'Era, elles étaient vraiment dégoûtantes. Juvia pensait qu'il y aurait au moins du carrelage ou du parquet au sol mais ce n'était que de la pierre. Des criminels, si on pouvait dire ça, restaient des humains et méritaient au moins des conditions d'emprisonnement décentes. Enfin son cas était différent par rapport aux autres, elle n'avait pas non plus tué quelqu'un ou voler un document de la bibliothèque d'Era.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir à ce moment-là et si elle n'avait pas aussi mal, ce serait sûrement ce qu'elle ferait.

Son mentor n'allait sûrement pas être la seule à râler finalement. Elle avait à nouveau mal dans le bas du dos.

xxx

 _5 années plus tôt_

Juvia détestait le matin, parce qu'elle était toujours fatiguée lorsqu'elle se réveillait, même le week-end où elle pouvait faire la grâce matinée, elle restait fatiguée. Son grand-père lui disait simplement qu'elle n'était pas du matin, ce à quoi Juvia répliquait que sûrement personne n'était du matin et lui pour l'enfoncer encore plus lui rappelait le jour où elle était rentrée dans une voiture car elle devait se dépêcher d'aller au lycée. Heureusement elle n'avait rien eu de grave, juste une entorse au coude.

Aujourd'hui son grand-père en rigolait, mais sur le moment ça n'avait pas été drôle, il avait vraiment eu peur de se retrouver seul et de perdre sa petite-fille chérie. Mais maintenant, dès qu'il pouvait lui rappeler cet incident, il le faisait. Après-tout c'était encore frais, le plâtre n'a été enlevé qu'il y a un mois. Puis il n'y avait qu'à Juvia que de telle chose arrivait : elle était maladroite et tenait ça de son père. Une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

Juvia et son grand-père, Katsuo Ishikawa, se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Pour déjeuner ils ne prenaient pas la peine d'aller dans le salon, ils le faisaient de moins en moins d'ailleurs. Ils avaient l'habitude de n'être qu'à deux maintenant. Alors à moins que Meredy (une amie de Juvia) ne vienne dormir à la maison, ils mangeaient souvent, si ce n'est toujours, sur la petite table de la cuisine.

Ce matin, son grand-père avait décidé de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait tendance à trop lire de magazine, une habitude qu'il avait dû prendre de sa défunte femme, enfin il aimait tester tout ce qu'il voyait dans ces magazines. Entre des jus de fruit home-made (il n'arrivait jamais à le prononcer correctement) ou un velouté carotte-comcombre, Juvia avait servi de souffre-douleur à son grand-père. La nouvelle tendance de cette semaine était les plats étrangers, par exemple hier soir il avait essayé de faire une Panna Cotta pour le dessert. Juvia avait adoré et elle se disait qu'avec ce succès son grand-père s'arrêterait peut-être là, car il était le type d'homme qui voulait rester sur une bonne impression.

Mais ce matin, car il était aussi un homme imprévisible, c'était un déjeuner américain. Omelette, bacon, pancakes (elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient reçu un colis hier), yaourt, jus d'orange pressé à la main... Et elle qui n'aimait pas déjeuner le matin ou qui se contentait d'un chocolat chaud. Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit en vacances, Juvia déjeunait presque tous les jours lorsqu'elle était en vacances. Déjà parce qu'elle avait le temps, puis aussi parce qu'étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, ça l'occupait.

Ils déjeunaient donc l'un en face de l'autre et parlaient du programme de la journée même si Katsuo se doutait bien qu'il devrait tout répéter car Juvia avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et qu'elle devait en ce moment penser à autre chose.

Et effectivement, Juvia se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à son papy adoré pour son anniversaire qui arrivait à grands pas. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas une fête surprise où tous ses amis l'attendraient car il détestait ce jour. Juvia aussi d'ailleurs. C'était le jour où elle avait tout perdu. Mais si elle ne s'attardait pas trop sur son triste passé, Juvia se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui acheter le blender qu'il voulait tant pour faire des smoothies. Elle était au moins sûr de lui faire plaisir avec ça. Maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus âgée, elle voulait en quelque sorte le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Son grand-père avait toujours été très attentionné avec elle, il veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien et était très attentif à ses moindres besoins. Il lui offrait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, elle était un peu une enfant gâtée et il se doutait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais finalement par rapport aux autres enfants elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Son grand-père lui avait apprit à faire beaucoup de chose, comme coudre (il avait lui-même apprit exprès), faire la cuisine (il était un vrai cordon-bleu et partageait cette passion avec sa Juvia), jardiner (parce que de bons légumes du jardin sont bien mieux que ceux empaquetés dans le commerce), à pêcher et à nager (elle était très douée pour ça, il avait même inscrite dans un club, elle en avait fait pendant cinq années, puis à cause des études même si elle adorait ça elle avait préféré arrêter. Mais elle gardait toujours les trophées dans sa chambre et allait nager aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait)... Il l'aidait aussi à faire ses devoirs pour qu'elle est toujours de bonnes notes, -même si au fil des années ça s'était quelque peu dégradé,- et puisse faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie.

« Et puis je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être acheter un renard, ou installer une piscine dans le jardin...

-Hum... pourquoi pas, elle hocha juste de la tête

-Ah, il faudrait peut-être que tu y ailles Juvia-chan, tu vas arriver en retard au lycée »

Il adorait lui faire des petites blagues, ça lui apprenait à ne jamais l'écouter. Puis rigoler de bon matin la mettrait peut-être de bonne humeur, il se doutait bien que la rentrée scolaire la stressait un peu. Surtout qu'elle rentrait au lycée cette année.

« Quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt ! »

Elle se leva en reversant presque la chaise mais par réflexe, plus par habitude, elle la rattrapait rapidement avec la main droite.

« Juvia-chan, il soupira mais un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres

-En plus je n'ai même pas mis mon uniforme, elle regardait son pyjama aux motifs fraises

-La rentrée est la semaine prochaine »

Elle resta figée, juste quelques secondes le temps qu'elle réalise que son grand-père jouait avec ses nerfs. Puis elle s'assit à nouveau sous les rires de Katsuo.

« Je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! Comme la fois où...

-Oui papy ! Juvia s'en souvient

-Et en plus tu reparles à la troisième personne ! »

Il rigolait de plus belle en tapant sa paume sur la table. Juvia ruminait de son côté, se disant que la prochaine fois qu'il lui reparlait de cette histoire elle le jetait par la fenêtre. C'était un épisode suffisamment gênant dont plus personne ne devrait entendre parler. Même Meredy ne savait pas comment elle s'était faite mal, Juvia avait raconté qu'elle avait glissé à cause de la neige et s'était tapée le coude contre une marche d'escalier.

Elle se leva directement après avoir mangé encore un peu de son assiette et partie se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle était vexée et entendait son grand-père s'étouffer alors qu'il rigolait encore et même si de reparler de son accident l'énervait, elle souriait au moins de voir son grand-père rire de bon cœur. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas très bien, même avait carrément le morale dans les chaussettes, comme disait Meredy. Il avait sûrement un coup de mou, cela lui arrivait quelque fois. Dans un ou deux jours, il redeviendrait le même papy enjoué et plein de bonne humeur.

Elle regardait ce qu'elle avait dans son armoire et essayait désespéramment de trouver quelque chose de potable. Juvia était une jeune fille qui comme la plus part, aimait les vêtements et paraître coquette. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens pour les beaux habits et les belles chaussures. Alors, lorsqu'elle devait aller au lycée, ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'elle avait son uniforme. Mais lorsqu'il était question de sortir en ville, c'était différent.

« Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui je dois rejoindre Meredy toute à l'heure et j'avais prévu d'aller m'acheter un livre avant ça, elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour lui répondre

-Ah d'accord, tu ne vas pas au travail ? »

Juvia travaillait depuis presque un an dans une petite librairie située dans le centre-ville. La patronne était une petite vieille qui adorait la bleue car à chaque fois qu'elle venait acheter un livre, Juvia lui faisait la conversation. Elle se disait qu'elle devait se sentir seule tous les jours, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de clients et des jeunes entraient souvent pour mettre le bazar dans ses étagères. Alors c'était un moyen comme un autre de compenser. Puis elle se sentait à l'aise avec elle, comme si sa grand-mère n'était pas partie.

« Non, Mme. Vincent est en vacances pour la semaine

-Alors si tu pouvais passer faire quelques courses, j'ai envie de faire des ramens pour ce soir

-Okay, dit-elle en exagérant l'accent anglais. De toute façon je ne rentre pas trop tard

-Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans le jardin. A toute à l'heure ! »

Elle farfouilla encore dans son armoire avant de se dire que c'était peine perdue, jamais elle n'aurait les mêmes vêtements que Meredy. Elle jeta donc son dévolu sur l'un des pulls trop grands qu'elle avait fait avec son grand-père et un jeans que lui avait justement donnée Meredy. Elle mit un petit débardeur sous son gros pull car elle détestait sentir la laine contre sa peau et constatait avec exaspération que ses sous-vêtements étaient vraiment horrible. Même Mme. Vincent ne porterait pas ce genre de chose.

Juvia sortit de sa chambre et alla directement dans l'entrée, attrapant au passage une grosse écharpe qu'elle avait aussi faite avec son grand-père. Elle enleva ses pantoufles et enfila ses petites baskets en toile bleue, elles commençaient à s'user mais tenaient encore le choc. Elles pourraient peut-être même tenir jusqu'à l'année prochaine à ce rythme là.

Puis elle sortit dehors, n'oubliant pas le sac qu'elle avait reçu avec son uniforme pour le lycée. Elle eut un dernier regard pour sa maisonnette et se sentit mal. Elle sait bien que son grand-père se retrouvait endetté car il devait s'occuper d'elle. Et ils devaient vivre tous les deux dans un petit espace, situé dans le quartier de Gion à Kyoto. Elle aimait sa maison, mais parfois elle se disait qu'ils seraient bien mieux dans ses beaux appartements modernes et très fonctionnels avec de bels cuisines. La leur était toute petite. Ils habitaient dans une vraie petite maison traditionnelle.

Elle tourna à droite et continua de marcher jusqu'à la station de location de vélo. La librairie se trouvait plutôt loin et ce serait aussi plus pratique pour rejoindre Meredy plus tard. Elle paya et se rendit directement là-bas. Elle détestait lorsque Mme. Vincent n'était pas là pour s'occuper de la boutique car cela voudrait dire que ce serait son petit-fils qui n'arrêtait pas de la « draguer » (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça), à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied à l'intérieur. Il lui faisait un peu peur maintenant, toujours à la regarder et à scruter ses moindres mouvements. Si les policiers devaient trouver un homme pour suivre un suspect qui avait des possibles actions malveillantes, il fallait absolument qu'ils viennent le trouver.

Après avoir traversé le pont et une bonne quinzaine de minutes sur vélo, Juvia arrivait devant la petite librairie. Elle se nommait « _Chez Jules Verne_ ». _Voyage au centre de la terre_ était sans conteste le roman préféré de Mme. Vincent, elle disait qui lui permettait de rêver un peu. Elle était française et était venue s'installer au Japon après la mort de son mari avec sa fille. Pourquoi le Japon ? Lui avait demandé Juvia. De tous les pays existants sur cette terre, elle avait choisi celui-ci. Elle aurait pu aller en Martinique, même en Jamaïque pour trouver un havre de paix. Mme. Vincent lui avait juste répondu « _et_ _pourquoi pas ?_ ». Dans la même journée, elle avait offert à Juvia un exemplaire en japonais du livre de J. Verne. La bleue ne l'avait pas autant apprécié, peut-être était-il trop subtil pour elle. Ou parce que ce n'était pas la même époque, ce roman ne la faisait pas assez voyager. Il fallait dire que de nos jours, on se retrouvait à Paris en un clic.

Juvia laissait son vélo dans la petite ruelle sombre à côté de la porte de derrière et faisait le tour afin d'entrer par celle de devant. Elle n'avait pas de cadenas et ne voulait pas avoir à payer des frais supplémentaire pour un vélo perdu. Elle poussa la vieille porte de la boutique, en appuyant bien sur la poignée car elle bloquait un peu et fut aussitôt accueilli par le petit-fils de Mme. Vincent. Léon.

« Salut Ju-chan ! Il aimait bien l'appeler ainsi et elle n'y faisait plus attention

-Bonjour Léon-san »

Elle se contenta d'aller dans la section qui l'intéressait le plus. Depuis le temps, elle avait ses petites habitudes. Elle entrait, allait dans son rayon favori, trouvait un livre, payait, discutait avec la petite mamie lorsqu'elle était là, sinon essayait de fuir le plus rapidement possible Léon.

« Ju-chan ! Je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis un petit moment »

Pas une nouvelle déclaration d'amour, par pitié. Elle détestait devoir dire non à sa petite bouille d'ange... C'était à cause de ses yeux argentés et de ses yeux en amandes : il réussissait toujours à l'attendrir !

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Voilà, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Comme tu le sais, nous rentrons chacun au lycée la semaine prochaine. Sauf que le mien se trouve dans une autre ville, à... Tokyo ! Oui, Tokyo !

-Ah... Pour l'instant, elle était plus ennuyée qu'autre chose

-Ça va être difficile de ne plus te voir, surtout que je ne sais pas si je pourrais rentrer pendant les vacances. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir correctement car c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant un long moment

-Léon-san, je sais que tu m'apprécies beaucoup mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs

-Attends ! Oui, oui, je sais tout ça... Là, je m'adresse à toi en tant qu'ami. Pas d'arrière pensée, il prit un air sérieux. Juvia-chan, toi et ta bonne humeur vont vraiment me manquer

-Hum... »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait dire dans ce genre de situation. D'un côté, Léon semblait tellement honnête pour une fois et Juvia voulait vraiment le croire et effectivement lui faire des au revoir convenables. Car il arrivait malgré tout à la faire sourire lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais de l'autre, tellement de fois, il avait réussi à lui jouer des mauvais tours, si bien qu'elle avait eu son premier vrai rendez-vous avec lui. Alors que ça ne devait être qu'une sortie entre copains !

Mais Juvia était naïve, alors elle lui laissa une nouvelle chance.

« Tu vas aussi me manquer, Léon-san... en tant qu'ami bien sûr ! »

Puis c'était trop pour elle, alors elle sortit directement de la boutique. En repartant les mains vides.

xxx

« Sérieusement ?! Même pas un petit bisou sur la joue !

-Pour lui donner de faux espoirs ?!

-Alors au moins une poignée de main Via-chan !

-J... J'ai paniqué ! »

Juvia et sa meilleure amie Meredy étaient assises sur les balançoires du parc près du centre-commercial. Elles s'étaient retrouvées il y a quelques heures maintenant et avaient déjà mangé au fast-food. Meredy avait payé.

Cette dernière, pour éviter de parler de la rentrée scolaire, avait eu la bonne idée de discuter du petit-fils de Mme. Vincent. Et donc, Juvia n'avait presque eu d'autre choix que de lui raconter l'histoire de ce matin. Meredy était hilare à se tenir le ventre devant une Juvia aux joues roses de gêne.

« T'as paniqué ?

-Oui !

-Peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment te dire au revoir en tant qu'ami et sans ambiguïté. T'as souvent les idées mal placées, Meredy tendait vers elle un doigt accusateur

-Je n'ai pas les idées mal placées ! C'est lui qui n'arrête pas d'être bizarre avec moi ! »

L'amie de Juvia explosa une nouvelle fois de rire puis fut suivie par la bleue. C'était trop difficile de ne pas rigoler avec Meredy, elle avait un réel rire communicatif qui pouvait même faire rire un rabat-joie. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elles étaient des amies aussi proches. Juvia avait besoin de rire et Meredy avait besoin d'une personne à faire rire.

A l'époque où elles s'étaient rencontrées, Juvia venait de perdre toute sa famille et d'emménager à Kyoto avec son grand-père. Meredy vivait ici depuis qu'elle était née et était une enfant adoré de tous. Au sein de sa classe, elle était l'élève studieuse que tout le monde admirait mais qui était aussi très attentionnée avec ses camarades. Elle ne cherchait pas à les rabaisser. Juvia se disait que c'était pour ça qu'elle était déléguée de classe toutes les années. Tout le monde l'aimait.

Juvia était tout le contraire de son amie, du moins plus jeune. A la perte de ses parents, de son petit-frère et de sa grand-mère, elle avait radicalement changé. Elle n'avait d'intérêt que pour son grand-père, ne s'adressait à personne d'autre et ne voulait voir personne d'autre. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre lui aussi, qu'elle s'était refermée sur lui pour essayer de le protéger à tout prix. Puis Meredy s'était intéressée à elle. Sans aucune raison, un peu comme Léon qui avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle. Sauf que pour Meredy c'était amical.

Juvia l'évitait au début, elle ne voulait rien à voir avec elle. Puis au bout d'un mois d'acharnement, à la suivre partout, à lui parler, à essayer de jouer avec elle... Juvia avait rigolé en voyant Meredy se salir en mangeant. A partir de ce moment, Juvia n'avait pas arrêté de sourire.

En grandissant, Meredy avait plusieurs fois vu Juvia paraître triste, ou énervé. Notamment lorsqu'elle était dans son monde. Un jour où elle avait vu une grosse araignée dans les toilettes, elle s'était mise à crier et à pleurer. Meredy qui était tout aussi effrayée s'était tout de même forcée à la jeter dans les toilettes, de voir son amie dans un tel état de panique était perturbant, presque effrayant. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne a réagir de cette manière, alors pour résonner Juvia et la calmer, ça n'avait pas été facile. Elle ne pouvait pas jeter sa peur dans les toilette et la faire disparaître en tirant la chasse d'eau. Ce jour-là, Meredy s'était promise de protéger son amie coûte que coûte. Juvia faisait parti de ces personnes qui ne devaient pas connaître les ténèbres mais pour qui c'était déjà le cas.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, rien ne l'obligeait à faire cela. La plus part de ses amies ne comprenaient d'ailleurs par ce qu'elle lui trouvait et comment elle avait pu la trouver intéressante. Mais Meredy ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde, Juvia était beaucoup plus captivante que toutes ses « amies » réunies dans une même pièce. Et elle avait beaucoup d'amies. Puis Juvia savait la faire rire aussi, c'était d'ailleurs la plus part du temps grâce à elle qu'elles avaient connu des fous rires mémorables. Comme la fois où la bleue et elle-même avaient testé des parfums dans une boutique et avaient du partir car le vigile s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. C'était sûrement l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

« J'espère au moins ne pas le revoir avant un moment, au moins le temps pour qu'il oublie tout ça, ajouta Juvia en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil

-Ah mon humble avis, il ne va rien oublié du tout. Il chérie chaque souvenir qu'il a avec toi !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de moi

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse

-Non mais... j'ai la sensation que c'est plus un jeu pour lui et qu'il veut juste une copine, Juvia avait un petit sourire presque triste »

A cette phrase et à la vue de l'expression sur son visage, Meredy ne pu s'empêcher de se poser une question. Sûrement sa jalousie qui la poussa à la poser directement à la principale concernée.

« T'as des sentiments pour lui ?

-Non ! Elle ne rougit même pas. C'est juste que, parfois je me dis que ça serait bien d'avoir... quelqu'un, elle regarda Meredy dans les yeux. Un peu comme je t'ai toi »

C'était rare que Juvia ouvre son cœur ainsi, d'habitude elle cachait ses sentiments car elle avait peur qu'on ne les lui retourne pas. Même avec Meredy. Elle avait toujours peur qu'elle l'abandonne pour une autre amie, plus riche et sans doute plus jolie.

« Tu me fais une déclaration d'amour ? Demanda Meredy pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Tu rêves ! C'est juste que j'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours

-Moi aussi, elle lui attrapa la main »

Elles restèrent dans cette position, sans bouger, seulement une minute ou deux. Regardant l'horizon, ignorant le bruit strident que faisaient les balançoires au moindre mouvement et profitant de cette chaude et petite étreinte dans le froid du temps. Le ciel était couvert aujourd'hui, il allait sans doute pleuvoir un peu plus tard.

« Bon allez ! Je t'aime Ju-chan, elle la serra fort dans ses bras si bien qu'elles faillirent tomber à la renverse. Mais j'aime aussi faire les magasins ! On y va ?

-Oui si tu veux mais je ne ferais que regarder, pouffa ironiquement Juvia

-Ah non ! Je te paye une robe si tu veux mais tu ne sortiras pas les mains vides »

Juvia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son amie courrait en direction de l'entrée du centre-commercial. Elle la regardait prendre de l'avance et admirait cette fille qui était son amie. Meredy était une jeune-fille très jolie. Elle avait de magnifiques et longs cheveux roses, toujours attachés en une haute queue de cheval, qui lui avaient valu le surnom de Rose. Des traits fins et de grands yeux verts toujours empreints d'une certaine harmonie. Aujourd'hui elle portait une petite robe rose, elle avait également des collants noirs et une père de bottines marrons. Puis à cause du temps, elle portait sa veste kaki (dans le style « militaire » comme aime bien le dire la rose), avec une écharpe en laine grises qui lui avait faite Juvia pour son onzième anniversaire.

« Tu viens Ju-chan ?

-J'arrive ! »

Parfois Juvia se disait que cette personne devait être une bénédiction du ciel. Elle était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui étaient arrivées.

xxx

Elles avaient passé tout l'après-midi à l'intérieur et heureusement car il avait plu pendant ce temps-là. Dès que Juvia avait vu une éclaircie dans le ciel, elle en avait profité pour y aller. Comme d'habitude, Meredy avait essayé de gagner un peu de temps avant leur au revoir, et Juvia lui promis qu'elle l'appellerait le soir-même.

Elle posait tout juste le vélo qu'elle avait emprunté qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle était censée acheter des nouilles pour les ramens de ce soir. Tant pis, se dit-elle. Cela lui ferait trop loin pour aller jusqu'à la petite boutique près du bureau de poste et à nouveau le temps se couvrait. Elle attrapait son sac et se rappelait avec une joie intense qu'elle avait une jolie robe à l'intérieur. Juvia ne pensait pas vraiment que Meredy allait lui en offrir une mais elle y avait bien eu droit. Entamant sa marche, elle essayait de se rappeler l'effet que lui procurait ce vêtement lorsqu'elle l'avait essayé. C'était comme avoir un léger voile sur soi. Tellement léger qu'à chaque pas il s'envolait presque dans les airs. Elle allait sûrement l'essayer à nouveau ce soir pour la montrer à son papy avant de la mettre à laver.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait la porter si elle avait un rendez-vous avec un garçon. Maintenant qu'elle rentrait au lycée, elle allait en rencontrer plein. C'était aussi une nouvelle occasion pour essayer de se faire des amies. Même si elle adorait Meredy, de faire de nouvelles connaissances ne pouvaient lui faire que du bien. Et justement, Meredy avait toujours voulu que Juvia essaye de s'intégrer avec les autres.

L'école était un véritable calvaire pour Juvia et Meredy le savait bien, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui disait d'au moins faire l'effort de parler avec les autres. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois matières qui intéressait Juvia : l'art et le sport. Deux finalement, elle pouvait peut-être ajouter l'anglais mais c'était plus parce qu'elle avait la chance d'être naturellement douée pour cette langue. Selon son grand-père, elle tenait ça de mamie, elle était une vrai polyglotte.

Quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber du ciel. Juvia avait vu juste. Elle se précipita en direction de chez elle. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de trajet à faire maintenant. Elle s'arrêterait juste prendre le courrier pour se faire pardonner d'avoir oublié de faire les courses.

Elle arrivait dans sa rue, puis devant chez elle et comme prévu pris le courrier en chemin. Elle s'arrêta juste à l'entrée, la porte étant ouvert, Juvia supposa que son grand-père était sortie discuter avec leur voisin. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil les enveloppes dans ses mains, aucune ne semblait intéressante. Mais juste lorsqu'elle allait enlever ses chaussures, son regard fut attirer par une grande enveloppe rouge vif aux bordures dorées. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Elle posa son sac par terre et les autre enveloppes dessus, puis enleva son écharpe.

Elle regarda la mystérieuse lettre de plus près et remarqua qu'elle lui était destinée. Il était écrit « Juvia Mori » à l'encre noir au centre, c'était une jolie écriture. Les lettres ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qu'elle avait vu dans des films adoptants un cadre du XVIIIème siècle. Piquée dans sa curiosité, elle arrêta d'admirer la jolie écriture et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une feuille jaunie se trouvait à l'intérieur, pliée en deux. Juvia l'ouvrit et en lu le contenu.

Au début, elle crut à une blague de son grand-père. La lettre ne comportait qu'une seule phrase et Juvia avait beau la lire et la lire à nouveau, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Soudainement, sans rien comprendre, Juvia entendu un bruit sourd mais quelque chose la transporta dans un endroit éloigné. Elle se sentait quitter son quartier, sa ville, son pays, son monde ? Pour rejoindre un lieu inconnu. Elle avait fermé les yeux tout du long et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit sa surprise fut grande de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait devant un lac. Encerclée d'arbres, il n'y avait sa maisonnette nul part, même pas son sac et toutes les autres enveloppes. Son écharpe avait aussi disparu.

Elle n'avait plus que cette lettre et son enveloppe rouge dans les mains et cette phrase complètement débile qui tournait en boucle dans son crâne.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Mori »

Qui était là ? Elle se tourna en direction de la voix grave mais ne vit personne.

xxx

 _Sais-tu qui tu es réellement ?_

* * *

Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps.

J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un long moment mais juste un manque de motivation pour l'écrire. Alors je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais un rythme d'écriture régulier, c'est même sûr que ça ne sera pas le cas et j'en suis désolée. J'ai le bac à passer dans un mois alors je ne peux rien promettre. Mais ce qui est sûr est que je ne m'arrêterai pas là. Je sais déjà ce qu'il y aura dans mon prochain chapitre ect...

Je voulais surtout le poster pour voir si cela pourrait plaire, même si on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres suivants avec ça. Mais premièrement, ce n'est pas une school-fic, ça en a l'air mais ce n'est pas le cas. Du moins je ne le crois pas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est une school-fic.

Ensuite, j'essaye vraiment de travailler mon "écriture". J'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai écrit pour ce chapitre est différent de ce que je faisais avant et personnellement ça me plaît beaucoup plus.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un avis sur ce chapitre, qui honnêtement, a été écrit avec un peu de précipitation et peu de relecture. A vrai dire, je déteste me relire. Ça me stresse.

Merci à ceux et celles qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin. Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide aussi à trouver la motivation pour écrire. Et Dieu seul sait que j'en ai besoin !

Bisous. cœur


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suive cette histoire. (PS: désolée pour les fautes, je l'ai relu rapidement.)

* * *

 _« Bonjour Mademoiselle Mori »_

 _Qui était là ? Elle se tourna en direction de la voix grave mais ne vit personne._

xxx

Le vent chantait entre les arbres, faisant danser les feuilles au sol et les cheveux de Juvia. L'eau du lac était aussi noire que la nuit alors que le soleil pavanait encore dans le ciel, au centre de ce lac se trouvait un temple. Sûrement en l'honneur d'un Dieu ou d'une Déesse. ( _C'est celui d'une déesse._ ) Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait peur et ne comprenait juste pas ce qu'elle foutait ici. Puis il y avait eu cette personne qui avait parlé. Et lorsqu'elle s'était tournée dans sa direction pour avoir l'honneur de voir son visage, elle n'avait été accueilli que par le paysage.

Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un. Elle ne devenait pas folle au moins ? _Le bruit, ce lieux et la foutue voix !_ Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un !

« Plus bas Mademoiselle, malheureusement je ne suis pas très grand »

Elle baissa la tête, doucement, plus par appréhension que pour conserver un certain suspens. Ses petites mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la lettre. Ce qui était malheureusement, en quelque sorte, la seule chose qui la raccrochait à son monde. Au niveau de ses genoux, il y avait un homme arborant un large sourire. Il portait un costume bleu et orange, avec un chapeau sur la tête qui ressemblait étrangement à des oreilles de lapin.

« Je suis Makarof Dreyar, le directeur de l'Académie Cachée de l'Est. Et si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes Mademoiselle Juvia Mori-chan ? »

Il semblait attendre une réponse mais elle était beaucoup trop surprise pour s'autoriser à parler. Tout ça, était beaucoup trop. C'était irréel et elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il y a deux minutes, elle était devant chez elle et allait enlever ses chaussures pleines d'eau... D'ailleurs, pourquoi elles n'étaient plus mouillée ? Et ses cheveux aussi ? Ses vêtements ? Elle avait pourtant pris la pluie.

« Je me doute que tout ceci doit vous sembler impossible mais c'est bien réel. La lettre que vous tenez entre les mains prouve bien que vous devez être ici et-, il ne put finir sa phrase car elle le coupa violemment

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! »

Elle ne voulait pas crier mais c'était sorti tout seul, sûrement les nerfs qui lâchaient. Elle ne comprenait juste pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas normal de se retrouver dans un lieu comme celui-ci juste parce qu'on lisait une lettre, enfin plutôt une phrase. Était-elle dans l'un de ces films où l'héroïne se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu car elle était une personne exceptionnelle. Ou était-elle la première victime d'un être démoniaque et surnaturel. C'était plus le genre de chose qu'il arrivait aux personnes comme Juvia, être la première victime d'une longue série de meurtre avant d'être venger par l'héroïne après quelques chapitres.

« Calmez-vous mon enfant, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal si c'est ce que vous pensez. Il avait une voix calme et rassurante. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis le directeur d'une école alors loin de là est mon intention de vous faire du mal Juvia-chan

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? Sa voix semblait désemparée, elle était fatiguée

-Asseyez-vous, nous allons discuter posément

-Il n'y a pas de... »

Elle laissa sa phrase inachevée car, devant elle, deux fauteuils et une table basse où était posé deux tasses. Le vieil homme, Makaof Dreyar si elle se souvenait bien, s'avança et pris place dans l'un des sièges. Il était tellement petit qu'il avait du l'escalader comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Juvia, voyant le regard de l'homme, semblant l'inviter à s'asseoir, pris place juste en face de lui. Il prit une tasse et elle fit de même, une manière pour se rassurer. Elle suivit ses gestes et prit une gorgée, puis fut surprise de goûter l'un des meilleurs thés qu'elle n'ai jamais bu. Un mélange unique de saveur se baladait dans sa gorge avant de diffuser une étrange sensation de sérénité dans son être. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent, ses mains avaient arrêté de trembler. Et elle avait regagner son assurance.

« Il est délicieux, Monsieur... Elle hésita

-Dreyar, Makarof Dreyar. Mais une fois que les cours auront commencé ce sera Monsieur le Directeur alors ne vous y habituez pas trop ! Il rigola, comme son grand-père

-D'où vient-il ? C'est la première fois que je goûte un thé aussi bon

-A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est mon assistante qui me l'achète. Elle dit que c'est bon pour aider à se détendre »

Il reprit une gorgée et elle fit de même. Ce thé était savoureux à souhait. Un délice pour le palais, même le plus délicat.

« Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?

-Oui, dit-elle en se remettant droite

-Vous avez peut-être des questions ?

-Oui »

Il y eut un léger silence comblée par un oiseau qui passait par là.

« Je vous écoute alors, il lui sourit

-Oui, excusez-moi. Je... Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, alors si vous pouviez... m'expliquer ce que je fais ici

-Et bien, tu as reçu ta lettre d'admission, je crois ?

-Mais lettre d'admission ? Elle n'avait rien reçu de tel

-Oui, ta lettre, celle que tu as en ce moment-même sur les genoux »

Juvia baissa la tête et vu le bout de papier jauni et l'enveloppe rouge. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table à côté avant de reprendre le papier. Elle l'ouvrit à nouveau et vu, sans surprise, la petite phrase : _Sais-tu qui tu es réellement ?_ Ce n'était pas une lettre d'admission.

« Ça, demanda-t-elle dubitative en montra la lettre

-Mais non voyons, ça c'est ce qui a permis de réveiller tes pouvoirs !-en quelque sorte- Il rigola. Regarde dans l'enveloppe, normalement il y a la lettre »

Elle obéit et regarda dans l'enveloppe. Il y avait bien quelque chose, mais ce n'était qu'une petite carte violette. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit au centre, en blanc : Félicitations pour votre admission parmi nous !

« C'est une lettre d'admission ?

-Oui, enfin c'est plus une carte si tu préfères. Il est écrit quoi ?

-Félicita-, il l'a coupa

-Bien ! Tu es bien admise dans mon Académie, bravo ! Enfin, tu auras des tests à passer pour déterminer ton niveau. Et ne m'en veux pas, mais si tes résultats sont trop faibles tu ne pourras pas intégrer l'école, rajouta-t-il à voix basse

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Elle protesta. Je ne comprends pas, où suis-je ?

-Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? Il avait un regard malicieux, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse

-Non ! Je ne suis qu'une lycéenne ! Je vis avec mon grand-père et c'est tout !

-Juvia Mori-chan, ton père s'appelait Kazuto Mori-kun et ta mère Silvia Ishikaw-chan

-Comment... Il ne la laissa pas parler

-Ils ont tout les deux étudiés ici et j'ai moi-même enseigné quelques petites choses à ces deux-là. Tu es ce qu'on appelle une mage, Juvia-chan »

C'était une blague ? Elle s'était peut-être prise une voiture en plein chemin et était maintenant au paradis. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel, une mage. Était-ce comme une sorte de sorcier ? Elle allait intégrer Poudlard et rencontrer Harry Potter ? Elle n'était pas tellement fan de cette saga.

« Une mage ? Ce mot sonnait bizarrement sur sa langue

-Une mage, rien de plus rien de moins. Je dois avouer que la mort de ta famille a du être difficile pour toi »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui balance ça en pleine figure, comme on lancerait un frisbee à un chien. Juvia était suffisamment âgée pour se souvenir des membres de sa famille qu'elle avait perdu. Et aussi suffisamment âgée pour se rappeler à quel point cela avait détruit son être au plus profond. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait appris à se contrôler. Il y avait certains sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher, mais lorsqu'elle était réellement énervée, elle préférait ne pas le montrer.

« Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de ça ? Sa voix restait stable et calme comme s'il n'avait pas parlé de sa fatalité

-Tes parents faisaient partis des meilleurs et étaient très respectés, chaque personne de notre monde connaît leurs noms »

De plus en plus bizarre, étrange, perturbant. Elle rebut un gorgée du fabuleux thé avant de poser plus de questions, -sa colère avait disparu avec la boisson-. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle traite les informations qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Ses parents étaient mondialement connus, du moins dans ce monde là. Et, le plus ahurissant, elle était une mage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un mage au juste ?

-Et bien... ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine, mais je dirais quelqu'un qui sait manipuler son âme à sa guise

-Manipuler son âme ? Redire ses mots les rendait encore plus invraisemblables

-Enfin tu verras ça le moment venu, je ne suis pas le plus apte pour en parler et trop vieux pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais appris à l'école. Il rigola. Tout ce que tu dois savoir Juvia-chan, c'est que ce n'est pas un rêve. Tu te trouves dans le monde des mages, Earthland

-Je suis une mage ?

-Oui, et comme tous les apprentis mages, tu vas suivre des cours pour apprendre à canaliser tes aptitudes. Tu auras bien sûr des examens à passer avant ça, je t'en ai parlée. Mais ce n'est rien de bien méchant »

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé, il avait vraiment bon goût et aidait plutôt bien à faire passer la pilule.

« Bon ! J'ai a faire, alors je te propose de rentrer chez toi afin de penser à tout ça plus... calmement

-Ou... Il ne la laissa pas finir

-A bientôt Juvia, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Si tu le veux vraiment bien sûr »

Elle ne disait rien de plus qu'encore, cette impression d'être happé dans un trou noir. Il y avait cette sensation de mouvement même sans bouger, il n'y avait aucun son non plus. C'était comme être dans un manège à fortes sensations avec un casque sur les oreilles. Mais ça ne durait que quelques secondes, elle se trouvait à nouveau devant la porte de chez elle. Il n'y avait plus de thé merveilleux ou de lac à l'eau nocturne. Son sac était à ses pieds avec la pile de courriers dessus, l'écharpe avait glissé sur le côté. Puis il y avait la pluie derrière elle, ses habits étaient à nouveau mouillés, presque trempés en fait. Elle tenait toujours la « lettre d'admission » entre ses mains.

Juvia n'arrivait pas à bouger. Les idées se chamboulaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle pensaient à ses parents, à Monsieur Dreyar, à ses pouvoirs ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle avait peut-être tout rêvé. Elle était stressée et fatiguée ces temps-ci, ça devait être à cause de ça.

« Tu comptes rester là toute la soirée ? »

Elle releva la tête rapidement, comme si elle était prise sur le fait. C'était son papy qui était devant elle, portant un tablier (où était écrit « _Cuistot du dimanche_ ») par dessus son pull et son pantalon, il devait faire la cuisine. Il repartit aussitôt, sûrement parce qu'il avait quelque chose sur le feu, la cuisine étant juste en face de l'entrée elle le voyait s'activer.

« Rentres ou tu vas attraper froid, dit-il en atteignant la cuisinière »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, sans un mot, en prenant soin d'enlever ses chaussures. La petite bleue attrapa toutes ses affaires et alla directement dans sa chambre. Katsuo l'avait bien senti passer mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il se disait que c'était sans doute un chagrin amoureux. Juvia n'aimait pas facilement, mais lorsqu'elle s'attachait à quelqu'un, c'était parce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Et finalement, elle s'était souvent attachée à des benêts, elle avait du se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois.

Elle referma la porte doucement, et posa tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le sol. Elle avait les idées beaucoup plus claires à présent. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à savoir ou penser dans cette situation, à part une seule chose : son papy lui avait menti. Sa fille était une mage et il n'aurait jamais été au courant ? D'autant plus qu'elle était reconnue dans _leur_ monde. Impossible qu'il n'ait jamais rien su de ce qu'il se passait. Il en était peut-être un lui aussi. Ça devait être comme une maladie qui se transmet au sein d'une famille à cause des gênes que les membres partageaient.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui en parler ce soir ? Lui demander clairement si elle avait perdu la boule ou si les mages existaient. Il était habitué à ses bizarreries, alors ça ne l'étonnerait pas si elle se mettait à raconter n'importe quoi soudainement.

« Ju-chan ! On va passer à table ! »

Son plan d'action, si on pouvait dire ça, en tête, elle se vêtit rapidement d'habits secs. Son pyjama entre autre, elle irait prendre sa douche plus tard. Elle sortit de sa chambre, avec beaucoup d'appréhension à vrai dire. Elle ignorait comment son papy réagirait si toute cette histoire s'avérait vraie. C'était ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère...

Mais après-tout, elle avait bien le droit de connaître la vérité !

« Comme tu es rentrée plutôt tard, j'ai prévu autre chose. Mais à mon avis, tu avais oublié de faire les courses ! »

Il y avait deux assiettes sur la table de la cuisine, il avait fait des gyôza, ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de préparer quelque chose ou s'il avait oublié de prévoir quelque chose. Il était déjà assis et attendait qu'elle fasse de même pour commencer à manger. Ce qu'elle fit. Autant attendre un petit moment avant de lancer le sujet fâcheux en parlant de choses plus anodines. Il commençait déjà à manger.

« Meredy m'a achetée un robe aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle

-Ah bon ? Il finit d'avaler. Il faudra la rembourser ?

-Elle m'a dit que non, mais j'économiserais de l'argent sur mon salaire

-Hum... d'accord. Tans qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, ça ne me concerne pas ! »

Il lui fit la conversation pendant quelques minutes après ceci, lui parlant de la famille de la voisine qui allait revenir pendant les prochaines vacances et combien elle avait hâte d'y être. Ou encore du restaurant qui avait ouvert, un concept nouveau dans la ville selon les dires. Puis elle n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps. Son envie de parler des _mages_ était aussi fortes que l'envie qu'avait son grand-père de tester de nouvelles recettes.

«Je suis une mage moi aussi ?

-... Pardon ? »

Katsuo avait de grands yeux, à croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme sur les genoux de Juvia. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tout aussi ouverte. Il avait redouté le jour où tout ceci pourrait arriver et c'était promis que ce jour-là, il ne s'énerverait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, cela serait injuste envers les parents de Juvia. Il se résigna donc, autant tout lui dire. C'était ce que voulait son père et même sa femme qui ne prenait jamais partis pour lui avait été du même avis. L'une des rares fois où sa femme était du même avis de quelqu'un, à vrai dire.

Il se leva, en lâchant un long soupire et alla chercher la petite boîte que Juvia n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir. Car elle appartenait à papy et qu'à moins de ne pas avoir le choix, il ne l'aurait jamais ouverte pour elle. Juvia le suivait juste du regard et attendait une réponse claire et nette. Non une promenade dans le salon. Il revint avec des yeux plein de colère, il devait redouter ce jour, toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas à être aussi énervé... Elle s'en voulait maintenant, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée tout ça. Et elle ne faisait que faire ressurgir un passé douloureux pour tous les deux. Elle pourrait lui dire que c'est parce qu'avec Meredy elles ont croisé un homme disant être un mage dans le centre commercial. Et qu'il leurs avait dit que elles aussi étaient des mages. Qu'il avait l'air clairement saoul et que ce n'était qu'une blague.

Mais finalement, elle voulait connaître la vérité et tant pis si cela allait énervé son grand-père. Elle se trouvait assez grande pour savoir.

« Si j'avais pu, je ne t'en aurais jamais parlée »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, elle avait la sensation qu'il ne fallait pas répondre. Alors elle se contentait de regarder son grand-père faire et ouvrir la boîte à l'aide de la clé qu'il gardait accroché autour de son cou sous ses vêtements. Il ne sortit qu'un petit sachet en velours pourpre, qu'il posa à côté de l'assiette toujours pleine de Juvia et referma la boîte à clé, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il se trouvait aussi à l'intérieur.

« C'était à ton père »

Elle ouvrit le sachet.

« On appelle ça un talisman, tu vois les choses gravées dessus ? Elles sont censées de protéger de ce qui t'est néfaste. Ton père m'a dit un jour que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il fallait que je te la donne quand je te jugerais prête

-Prête pour quoi ?

-Je l'ignore, il m'avait dit ça le jour avant sa mort mais je suppose qu'il parlait de ce jour-là »

Juvia regardait le talisman. Elle avait toujours vu ce genre de chose comme un collier, avec une pierre précieuse au bout. Cette dernière serait de couleur sombre et aurait des pouvoirs magiques. Elle avait peut-être trop regarder de faux articles sur internet. Ce n'était qu'un anneau, sûrement quelque chose qui s'oxydait si on le laissait trop sous l'eau. Il était épais et pesait presque trop sur sa main. La surface était rugueuse et portait de petites inscription. Il y avait également des kanjis à l'intérieur, mais certaines parties manquaient.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de tout ça avant ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes une mage ou même que tu apprennes l'existence de ce monde

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce monde était celui de mes parents ! J'avais le droit de savoir »

Elle haussa le ton. En réalité, jusqu'à cette rencontre avec Monsieur Dreyar, elle trouvait tout ça ridicule et n'y croyait même pas. Mais depuis que Katsuo affichait une mine horrible comme si tout un tas de mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface, elle prenait les choses très à cœur. Elle trouvait injuste le fait qu'il ne lui ait parlé de rien. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il lui cache ça lorsqu'elle était jeune. Cependant, elle avait largement dépassé le stade d'ignorance et se souciait des choses. Puis c'était l'histoire de ses parents, ce monde leurs appartenait comme il devait lui appartenir.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu risques ta vie ! Il cogna violemment son point contre la table faisant trembler les assiettes. La magie est peut-être un rêve mais elle n'en reste pas moins dangereuse ! Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ce genre de choses. La sorcellerie ou l'art de faire tomber la pluie. Mais une fois que l'on devient un mage, c'est sa vie qu'on met en jeu ! »

Elle n'avais jamais vu son papy énervé. Il était toujours calme et posé et ne cherchait jamais à aller au conflit, ou sinon il les évitait en fuyant. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle se confrontait à lui. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur de regretter le moindre mot qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait confiance en elle. Si elle ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle fondrait comme neige au soleil et perdrait toute confiance.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi... Elle prit une voix plus calme, mais n'en restait pas moins décidée

-J'ai le droit de décider si je veux que tu risques ta vie ou non ! Crois-moi, je me doutais bien que tu l'apprendrais un jour ou l'autre. Tes parents étaient célèbres alors la fille se devait de le devenir aussi !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est ridicule

-Non Ju-chan ! Là-bas, dans ce monde magique et incroyable. Il n'y a qu'un seul mot d'ordre : le pouvoir. Tes parents étaient des génies ! Mais toi, si tu n'es pas suffisamment forte, tu te feras piétiner ! Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, que tu te foires en beauté ! »

Il était facile de vexer Juvia et en plus, elle était rancunière. Mais ce qu'il disait-là lui faisait particulièrement mal au cœur. Il avait toujours dit qu'elle pouvait tout faire, que même si elle avait de mauvaises note, elle pouvait quand même y arriver. Parce qu'elle était sa petite-fille et que chez les Ishikawa, même si elle portait le nom de famille de son père, on ne perdait jamais.

« Alors tu penses que je ne peux pas le faire ? Que je ne serais pas assez forte ? Que je me ferais piétiner ? Elle se leva, le poing fermé contre le talisman de son père

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et les remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux gris

-Je crois que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire... Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'avais toujours dit que j'y arriverais, que si je le voulais vraiment, je pouvais tout faire

-Et c'est le cas, seulement...

-Seulement, ça je ne pourrais pas »

Elle partit dans sa chambre, ignorant les demandes de son papy pour qu'elle revienne et qu'ils finissent cette discussion. Elle ouvrit et referma calmement le battant de sa chambre. Elle était énervée mais pas au point de tout foutre en l'air. Elle s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit sa main droite, regardant le talisman qui avait laissé sa trace au creux de sa paume rougie à cause de la pression. Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue, pour elle, un talisman ne devait pas ressembler à ça. Ce n'était pas assez... Original ?

Elle le laissa tomber sur son bureau et se coucha sur son futon. S'enroulant dans les couvertures. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Juste pour clouer le bac à son grand-père, elle pourrait passer les tests et les réussir afin d'intégrer l'école et devenir une mage. Mais de l'autre côté, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le futur. Elle et Meredy avaient pensé à tout. Elles feraient des études pour devenir fleuristes et iraient travailler dans la boutique du centre. C'était une jeune femme qui la tenait et qui était une amie de la mère de Meredy et son papy connaissait très bien la mère de la fleuriste, autant dire que c'était le destin qui l'avait décidé. Cependant, avec cette nouvelle opportunité qui se présentait maintenant à elle. Elle pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose qui lui conviendrait réellement.

Son téléphone sonna soudainement et la voix -hurlante- de Meredy retentit dans le combiné.

« Ju-chan ! Tu ne m'as pas appelée ! »

Juvia essaya d'en placer une et de lui dire qu'elle avait du aider son grand-père à faire la cuisine (c'était certes un mensonge, mais elle ne se voyait pas réellement lui avouer qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques), mais la rosie déballait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sans attendre de réelles excuses. Lorsqu'elle avait une chose à dire, elle devait le faire maintenant sinon elle se sentait contrariée.

« Tu sais qui j'ai croisé toute à l'heure ?! (Pourquoi demander si elle n'allait pas la laisser répondre?). Léon-kun ! (Et voilà.) Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir et que tu allais beaucoup lui manquer et bla-bla-bla... Elle pouffa

-Meredy-chan ? Je ne peux pas vraiment te parler maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir mais ne voulait rien lui avouer non plus

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ta voix est toute bizarre, tu as un problème ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton grand-père ? S'enquit-elle

-Non, non... c'est juste que... je ne me sens pas très bien. Je suis très fatiguée

-Hum... Elle soupira. Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, mais si c'est grave, je voudrais que tu m'en parles de toi-même

-Merci

-Ouais, ouais, reposes-toi bien. Bonne nuit Ju-chan

-Bonne nuit, Rose »

Juvia raccrocha immédiatement et décida d'aller se laver, peut-être que ça lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Elle réfléchissait toujours mieux sous l'eau.

xxx

Elle se leva après une nuit plutôt agitée. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait reçu la lettre et qu'elle s'était disputée avec son grand-père. Depuis, plus aucunes nouvelles de l'Académie et les tensions s'étaient calmées avec Katsuo mais demeuraient toujours. Au moins, ils arrivaient à reprendre des conversations normales sans que le sujet ne déborde sur la « magie » et qu'ils se disputent.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant ce temps et avait retourné le problèmes de tous les côtés. Il y avait des bons points comme des mauvais entre ces deux mondes. Néanmoins, un problème lui restait en tête. Il y avait Meredy ou encore son papy et elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Il en était même hors de question. En temps normal elle aurait demander conseil à son papy, qui pour l'occasion n'aurait qu'un unique réponse catégorique. Ou Meredy, qui la prendrait pour une folle complètement cinglée, qui devait inventer des histoires farfelues car elle angoissait à l'idée d'entrer au lycée. Elle ne pouvait donc parler de ça à personne. Sauf si elle décidait de passer les tests et voyait qu'elle était acceptée, au quel cas, elle avouerait tout. Mais pour l'instant, elle décidait de ne rien dire et ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce que la situation ne le demande.

Puis, si son grand-père se montrait aussi inquiet et mal à la simple idée qu'elle puisse intégrer une école de mage, Juvia voulait encore moins y aller.

Mais une partie de son cerveau qui abritait sa curiosité, la poussait à vouloir découvrir cet univers. D'abord, parce que qui ne rêverait pas de découvrir qu'ils possédaient des dons particuliers et qu'il était spécial. Ensuite, parce que c'était le monde de ses parents et qu'elle ne savait rien d'eux. Elle n'avait que des souvenirs qui étaient devenus de plus en plus flous avec le temps. Ils s'étaient dégradés. Seuls les photos lui permettaient de ne pas oublier. Alors, elle se disait que si elle intégrait ce monde, elle pourrait peut-être en savoir plus et apprendre à redécouvrir ses parents. Peut-être même, apprendrait-elle des choses sur sa grand-mère...

Elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine où son grand-père avait laissé un petit mot : « _Je reviens dans deux heures, je vais voir un ami. Papy chéri_ ». C'était bon signe, il semblait de bonne humeur dans son message. Elle ne pouvait pas briser le bonheur qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Elle ne pouvait pas briser la bulle de confort et de protection qu'elle s'était bâtie à Kyoto avec son grand-père.

Puis elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa Rosie. Juvia ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver seule.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Je ne sais pas encore du tout quand le prochain sortira, je n'ai même pas fini de l'écrire. Je me doute que c'est un peu difficile d'être pris dans l'intrigue avec ça. Ces deux chapitre sont un peu ennuyant mais sont là pour narrer comment Juvia atterrit dans cette école... Ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs ? Dans l'époque actuelle où elle se trouve (car dans ce chapitre, c'est le passé hein ! Dans le premier chapitre, on apprend qu'elle est en prison !), Juvia connaît des aventures tumultueuses !

Aussi, désolée mais j'ai un problème avec les "-san"; "-chan" ect... C'est compliqué de se souvenir qu'il faut en mettre un ! Mais j'essaye d'y penser. Je pense que je me simplifierait la vie dans les prochains chapitres, je sais déjà comment m'en débarrasser. Alors désolée, mais il n'y aura sûrement pas de "Gray-sama" ! De toute manière, je ne sais même pas quel pairing je vais faire. Dis-moi si tu as une envie particulière !

J'espère que tu vas aimer cette histoire. Encore quelques chapitres avant que les choses intéressantes ne commencent.


	3. Chapter 3

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient chatouiller le visage encore endormi de la bleue, s'amusant à réchauffer les partis de son corps qu'ils rencontraient. Elle commença à immerger de son sommeil. Sa couverture bougea par un mouvement de sa jambe et elle se retrouvait sur le ventre, à découvert. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Elle regrettait la chaleur de son cocon et voulait encore profiter de lui un petit moment, mais une fois qu'elle était réveiller, même l'appel de la grâce matinée n'avait aucun effet. Autant se lever plus tôt afin d'essayer d'avoir une journée productive !

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, après avoir essayer en vain de se rendormir pendant un quart d'heure (au moins). Elle ne changerait jamais. Juvia se dirigea directement vers la cuisine afin de prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Son grand-père n'était pas là, il devait avoir un rendez-vous chez le médecin, si elle se souvenait bien. Il en avait parlé hier pendant le repas, même si elle n'en avait pas écouté un traître mot car ses pensées étaient plus focalisées sur les mages, le talisman, ses parents ou encore l'Académie... Enfin ce genre de choses qui commençaient à l'obséder pour la rendre dingue. Elle se souvenait juste des mots « demain » et « foutu docteur ». Son grand-père faisait parti de ceux qui disaient que les médecins étaient tous des charlatans de nos jours.

Elle prit un un bol de céréales et le dévora rapidement puis elle retourna dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller avec un automatisme déconcertant. Comme son grand-père était parti, c'était à elle de faire les courses pour réapprovisionner les placards de la cuisine. Elle imaginait déjà son grand-père rentrer en lui faisant le reproche qu'elle avait oublié d'aller faire les courses et elle, avec son sourire rempli de fierté et un léger air chafouin, ouvrirait les placards pour lui montrer qu'il avait tout faux. C'était son petit plaisir hebdomadaire car à chaque fois, il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas fait les courses. Ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois de l'oublier, à croire que ceci allait la suivre tant qu'elle vivrait sous son toit.

Elle enfila une robe en laine grise, une paire de collants noire et ses baskets en toile habituelles, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, elle prit sa veste sweat noire, son téléphone et ses clés de la maison. Puis elle partie en direction de l'épicerie à quinze minutes de marche sans oublier de fermer la porte. Leur voisine était juste devant sa maison, en train de regarder quelque chose dans la rue. Juvia disait que c'était un truc de voisins, il y avait toujours quelque chose à regarder dans la rue, mais elle ne comprendrait jamais quoi. Elles se saluèrent poliment et la bleue continua son chemin.

Ses pensées flottaient dans son crâne comme un courant d'air, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait se sortir de la tête. Comme une chanson qui restait inlassablement en tête, jouant le même air insupportable car on ne connaissait que cette partie et qui ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'on y pensait plus. Le pire était lorsqu'on ne connaissait même pas la chanson, mais qu'on en avait seulement entendu un bout quelque part. Sûrement dans un magasin. Et que ensuite on s'en souvenait quand même. On finissait pas vouloir savoir le nom de cette chanson.

Elle se demandait ce que le directeur avait voulu dire pas « Si tu le veux vraiment ». Autrement dit, le seul moyen pour elle de retourner dans ce monde ( _Earthland_ ), serait de le désirer ? Peut-être que c'était ça le test. Que si elle était vraiment une mage, elle voudrait y retourner et donc elle se téléporterait seule, comme une grande, sans l'aide d'une carte magique. C'était bizarre, elle avait envie d'y retourner, mais pour avoir des informations. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se décider entre garder sa petite vie tranquille ou tenter l'envoûtant inconnu. Qui n'avait jamais essayé de faire bouger un objet par la simple force de la pensée ? Par elle en tout cas. Elle avait toujours voulu croire que la magie existait et était quelque part autour d'elle, juste cachée et attendant le moment propice pour se laisser découvrir. Et maintenant qu'on lui donnait l'occasion de rencontrer ce monde dont elle ignorait tout et qu'elle avait seulement imaginé, elle devrait s'en priver ?

Le trajet était soit plus court qu'elle ne le pensait, soit elle n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui passait. Elle entra à l'intérieur et salua le gérant qui était aussi le caissier. Généralement, il n'y avait jamais grand monde alors il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de salariés pour gérer la boutique, juste deux étaient suffisantes. Sato-san était le propriétaire de l'épicerie, il était celui qu'on voyait le plus souvent. Et à côté, il avait deux employés. Une étudiante qui ne travaillait que lorsqu'elle avait école car elle habitait à l'extérieur de la ville et restait en internat. Elle s'appelait Kana Alperona et était d'origine espagnol, elles n'avaient qu'une année de différence. Juvia s'était liée d'amitié avec elle à force de se côtoyer, même si au début c'était plutôt mal barré. L'adolescente avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle, quelque chose dans le genre et restait très fermée sur elle-même. Mais maintenant, comme disait la brune, elles étaient presque comme cul et chemise. Kana était retournée chez ses grands-parents qui vivaient en Espagne pendant les vacances et devait revenir dans quelques jours, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit dans son mail de la semaine dernière. Sinon, c'était une jeune homme, du même âge que Kana qui était là toute l'année. Même si c'était aussi un petit boulot, il était étudiant mais Juvia ne se souvenait pas de son prénom, Kana lui avait parlé de lui très brièvement.

Juvia fit rapidement le tour des rayons et prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de liste, Katsuo lui demandait souvent d'acheter les mêmes choses, elle le faisait presque par habitude. Elle alla directement à la caisse, le gérant n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé pendant tout ce temps. Il la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Son regard sur elle était... perturbant, mais pas de la bonne manière et encore moins comme elle le voudrait. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement nue et que lui profitait bien de la vue.

Il avait de petits yeux perfides qui scrutaient tout et un gros nez qui lui faisait croire qu'il pouvait flairer une fille à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle détestait se retrouver autour de lui. Le pire était les jours où elle mettait des vêtements moins amples, comme un simple t-shirt (tout à fait correcte et sans décolleté) et qu'il ne levait pas les yeux une seule seconde. Et de voir des gouttes de sueur sur son crâne dégarni... Ouh, elle en avait les membres crispés rien que d'y penser. C'était la vision la plus horrible que de voir son coin des lèvres se retourner en un affreux sourire de vieux pervers. Même un film d'horreur ne lui faisait pas cet effet là. Même si, en réalité, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui lui faisait peur, une grosse araignée qu'on qualifierait de dégoûtante était comme un chaton pour elle. Cependant lui c'était un vieux pervers, alors c'était différent.

Elle paya rapidement ce qu'elle devait, évita de toucher sa main pour récupérer son sac plastique (parce que ça lui foutait des frissons mais pas les bons frissons), puis elle sortit aussi vite que la politesse de ne pas paraître inéduquée le lui permettait. Une fois au bout de la rue, elle lâcha un soupire de soulagement, elle ne pensait pas retenir sa respiration pendant tout ce temps. Certains passants la regardèrent avec surprise, elle détestait ça. Elle n'avait même pas le droit de soupirer quand elle se sentait mal ?

Elle n'aimait pas juger une personne sans la connaître -même si elle le faisait tout le temps- mais lui était un cas à part. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Kana pouvait travailler là-bas. Ce monsieur avait même gagner le surnom d'« Épipervers » (épicier-pervers) dans son ancien collège.

Juvia fit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez elle, sauf que cette fois elle prit le temps de regarder sa ville. Elle passait devant les grands buildings et un quartier en travaux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, elle se demandait toujours où ils pouvaient se rendre. Est-ce que l'homme en costard allait au travail ? Et la dame avec son bébé, faire des courses pour le repas du midi ? Des nuages gris, presque noirs, couvraient le ciel. Il allait sans doute bientôt pleuvoir. C'était incroyable, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une mage, il faisait un temps atroce. Un éclair brilla dans le ciel sombre et vint éclairer cette pauvre matinée ténébreuse. Le son du tonnerre arpenta la ville quelques secondes plus tard, il accompagnait les premières gouttes de pluie qui tombaient du ciel. Heureusement, se dit la bleue, qu'elle était bientôt chez elle car ce temps paraissait annoncer un mauvais présage.

Son quartier était déjà en vue, elle se mit donc à courir à travers la foule qui pressait aussi le pas. Elle serrait bien son sac contre sa poitrine afin de ne rien perdre et arrivait sous le porche de sa maison. Elle s'arrêta et attendit de reprendre son souffle en regardant le ciel pleurer. Elle aimait bien la pluie curieusement, mais elle n'aimait pas pour autant finir trempée. Elle allait attraper froid à force de se retrouver mouiller. Dès qu'elle serait rentrée, elle irait prendre un bain bien chaud et réconfortant comme le soleil après une tempête pour se réchauffer.

La jeune bleue se tourna et sortait déjà la clé de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte mais fut surprise de la voir entrouverte. C'était bizarre... étant donné que son grand-père en avait pour au moins deux heures. Peut-être qu'il n'avait qu'un rendez-vous chez le médecin mais elle le connaissait, et lorsqu'il sortait de son rendez-vous, il allait toujours voir un ami à lui qui habitait à quelques minutes du cabinet pour se plaindre du système actuel, dire que c'était mieux avant et discuter jardin. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de rentrer directement à cause du temps, mais cela l'étonnait tout de même. Il n'aurait pas oublié de fermer la porte, surtout avec un temps pareil. Il ne laissait la porte ouverte que lorsqu'il faisait le ménage car son nez était sensible à la poussière.

C'était avec une certaine appréhension, car c'était une situation inhabituelle, qu'elle poussa doucement la porte. Elle tenta d'appeler Katsuo mais n'eut aucune réponse. De plus le battant de la cuisine était fermé, ce qui n'était jamais le cas. Elle enleva seulement ses chaussures et laissa le sac en plastique à l'entrée. Elle s'avança en essayant de ne faire aucune bruit, c'était peut-être un voleur qui était entré. Sa logique lui dirait d'appeler le poste de police mais elle n'en avait aucune en ce moment, alors elle et sa témérité avancèrent à pas de loup.

Elle poussa le battant avec violence, en espérant faire peur à celui qui pourrait être là. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas un possible inconnu qui prit peur, car ce qu'elle vit derrière cette porte fut une véritable scène de crime. La cuisine était dans un bazar total. La table avait les pieds brisés et avait perdu de son vernis par endroit, les chaises n'étaient même plus là. Le feu de la cuisinière était allumé, et les étagères ne tenaient que par un fabuleux hasard. Elle se précipita dans la salle commune et était accueilli par le même cadre, la pièce était complètement saccagé. Et les chaises se trouvaient là, toutes cassées. Une odeur pestilentielle se baladait entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle allait arriver dans les autres pièces avec le temps qui passait. C'était une odeur bizarre, comme de la viande brûlée mais ce n'était pas de la viande. Elle n'en avait aucune idée en fait, mais ça puait vraiment et elle devait se pincer le nez pour ne pas vomir.

Et le sang, tout le sang qui se trouvait sur les murs et au sol. Ses chaussettes blanches prenaient doucement une teinte rouge de meurtrière. Elle sentait même le liquide froid de la mort contre ses pieds. Il était à qui ce sang ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'un humain pouvait perdre autant de sang.

Une œuvre digne des plus grands peintres aimant les violences sanglantes et destructrices se dressait sous ses pauvres yeux et elle en faisait parti, représentant le désespoir de l'âme perdue dans ce massacre. Normalement, on ne voyait ce genre de choses que dans les films d'horreurs et Juvia n'était jamais convaincue ou prise dans l'histoire, néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elle se souvint ce que voulait dire avoir peur.

Seule la porte de sa chambre n'était pas ouverte, elle s'y rendit en courant et vit que rien n'avait bougé. Tout était à sa place, son lit était encore défait. Et sur son bureau, il y avait toujours le talisman de son père, qu'elle prit et mit immédiatement autour de son pouce gauche après avoir fermer la porte. Le seul doigt sur lequel elle ne le perdait pas.

Elle voulait rester dans sa chambre et attendre que quelqu'un ne revint, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la poussait à en sortir. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas encore tout vu, qu'elle avait loupé quelque chose. Le détail qui change une scène horrible en une scène horrible et révélant l'origine de tout ça. Elle sortir doucement et vit dans un coin du salon, au milieu du bordel, la boite qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir, éventrée. Et par dessus, une feuille blanche, où il semblait être gribouillé quelque chose. Elle s'avança non sans sentir ses chaussettes devenir encore plus poisseuse, et s'en saisie. Si le choc ne l'avait pas déjà atteint, elle serait en larme dans sa chambre à se tenir les côtés et à hurler contre le monde. Cependant, c'était tellement énorme, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire.

« Si tu veux revoir le vieux, il va falloir rester tranquille », était-il écrit sur la feuille.

xxx

Elle retourna avec un calme effrayant dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et posa la feuille sur son bureau. Elle prit place juste en face, s'asseyant toujours avec froideur sur sa chaise. Elle était comme perdue. Une larme traçait un chemin humide et glaciale sur sa joue pâle, pourtant une autre traçait un nouveau chemin sinueux à côté. Elle restait droite et figée à regarder la lettre de haut, et pourtant même avec cette hauteur, elle se sentait bien petite et insignifiante devant. Elle se sentait faible. Incroyablement faible. Comme le jour où elle avait vu son petit-frère au sol, face contre terre, mouillé par la pluie. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, seulement ses cheveux rouges qui étaient devenus noirs à cause de l'eau. Elle n'avait rien pu faire ce jour-là, pourtant elle était sa grand-sœur et devait le protéger. Elle avait juste fondu en larme et s'était dépêchée de retourner chez elle pour aller cherche son papa et sa maman, comme ça, ils auraient pu aller le sauver.

Mais eux aussi n'étaient plus de ce monde, tout comme sa grand-mère. Morts à cause d'un glissement de terrain, sur la route, dans leur voiture alors que sa maman rentrait après une échographie et qu'elle allait enfin savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

C'était de ça que parlait son grand-père quand il disait que si on n'était pas assez fort dans cet autre monde, on se faisait bouffer tout cru ? Sûrement.

Elle venait de perdre l'une des seules personnes qui pouvaient la rattacher à ce monde. Le jour où il y avait eut tant de morts dans sa petite famille, elle s'était promise une seule chose. Que si, quoique ce soit arrivait à son grand-père, le seul qui lui restait, elle ferait tout. Elle n'aurait aucune limite, ni aucune pitié. Car pour elle, le jour où une partie de sa famille avait perdu la vie n'était pas du au hasard. Le hasard n'existait pas.

On lui demandait de rester bien sagement à ne rien faire, mais elle n'avait aussi rien fait devant son petit-frère. Ce n'était pas une grosse chute, il était même possible qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait eu peur parce qu'elle pensait avoir vu la mort à côté de son corps. La mort même. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Et ces inconnus voulaient et attendaient d'elle qu'elle ne fasse rien. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Elle était assise et ne bougeait plus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Juvia avait pris un regard dure et étrange, qui se sciait pas à ses grands yeux plein d'innocence. Elle ressemblait plus à un tueur en série regardant sa proie mourir qu'à une jeune fille apprenant que son papy avait été enlevée. Elle ne fixait aucun point en particulier, même ce bout de papier qui la rendait toute bizarre avant ne lui faisait plus rien. Chaque personne qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à sa famille allait s'en mordre les doigts. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait rien faire actuellement, mais s'ils avaient voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait et n'aurait pas laisser un petit papier.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas mort. Quelqu'un lui disait qu'il n'était pas mort.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant. Et il n'était plus questions de vouloir leur poser des questions avant de songer à y rentrer. Elle allait intégrer cette Académie. Elle le voulait vraiment.

Son papy était sa priorité. Peut-être que c'était cette lettre qui avait causé tout ceci, et en même temps, c'était maintenant la seule chose qui lui permettrait de faire quelque chose.

Peut-être que c'était autre chose qui la poussait à le faire finalement, peut-être qu'elle se servait de son grand-père comme d'une excuse pour rentrer dans cette école et ce monde magique. Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle était curieuse. Une part d'elle avait besoin de connaître ce monde qui avait abriter une partie de la vie de ses parents. Et elle voulait retrouver Katsuo. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui garantir qu'ils le lui rendraient ? C'était une coïncidence bien trop grosse : la lettre puis l'enlèvement. Le hasard n'existe pas. Tout ce qui arrivait dans ce monde était une suite logique d'événements qui menait à la même conclusion pour tout le monde.

xxx

Son regard s'était radoucie, à croire qu'elle s'était calmée, ou que sa crise passagère était finie. Juvia ne le savait pas, car elle était trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte (et elle l'était encore maintenant). Mais le jour où elle perdit ses proches, Katsuo qui l'attendait pour la ramener chez lui l'avait vue dans le même état, elle était effrayante. On pouvait la confondre avec une bête assoiffée de sang qui réclamait vengeance pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé bien sûr, déjà parce que lui-même avait eu du mal à y croire. Ensuite, parce que cela avait lien avec ses origines magiques.

xxx

Meredy. La simple pensée de ne plus la voir lui faisait affreusement mal au cœur. Mais plus fort que cela, celle de ne rien faire une seconde fois. La première serait la dernière. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit ce jour-là, elle n'avait que huit ans. Mais au moins pour sa Rose, elle se devait de ne pas l'abandonner. Au moins pas complètement. Juvia ne voulait pas que son amie est l'impression qu'elle ne veule plus d'elle, parce qu'elle avait besoin de Meredy.

Elle pourrait passer la voir chez elle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Non. Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle devrait passer par la salle commune, puis la cuisine et elle ne voulait pas revoir tout ce sang qui maintenant, elle se doutait, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Ce qui d'ailleurs la fit penser qu'elle avait les chaussettes toute barbouillées et dans un mouvement de défense, elle les ôta et les jeta dans sa poubelle.

Elle préférait l'appeler sur son téléphone, au moins elle n'aurait pas à lui mentir en face. C'était toujours plus facile de parler de quelque chose de compliqué à quelqu'un lorsqu'on ne l'avait pas en face et qu'on ne voyait pas son visage se déformer par les sentiments.

Elle prit son téléphone qui était dans la poche de sa veste sweat. Elle avait oublié de l'enlever avec cette _surprise_ qui l'attendait. Tout ça lui avait donné chaud, elle ôta donc sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle tapa le numéro de Meredy et attendit un peu avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel, juste le temps de prendre son souffle et de se préparer mentalement. Elle avait une excuse en tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler tous ses talents d'actrice et ce qu'elle avait appris avec le théâtre du collège. Elle appuya sur la touche et colla le téléphone à son oreille. Meredy répondu après deux bips. A cet instant Juvia préférait lui annoncer qu'elle en pinçait pour Léon.

« Via-chan ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

Elle avait une voix enjouée, Juvia s'en voulait de lui casser sa bonne humeur. D'ailleurs c'était plutôt rare qu'elle l'appelle « Via-chan ». C'était souvent quand elle était de très bonne humeur qu'elle la surnommait ainsi. De très, très bonne humeur.

« Meredy-chan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et ça ne va pas te plaire

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Son sourire avait du disparaître, finalement c'était tout aussi affreux au téléphone

-Je vais changer d'établissement pour le lycée, c'est une décision de dernière minute de mon grand-père. Nous allons déménager à la campagne et... Elle n'avait rien a ajouté et fut presque soulagée que Meredy prenne la parole

-C'est une blague ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu joues vraiment bien la comédie Ju-chan

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Je vais réellement dans un autre établissement près d'Hiroshima »

En fait elle aimerait bien lui dire que ce n'est qu'une veine tentative d'humour et que jamais elle ne s'en irait du jour au lendemain, encore moins en lui annonçant la nouvelle par téléphone. Le problème était juste que tout était vrai, enfin presque.

« Mais pourquoi aussi soudainement ?! Elle cria après une petite pause »

Encore une fois, elle aimerait bien lui dire que c'est parce qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une mage avec des pouvoirs magiques et parce que son grand-père avait été enlevé.

« ... Elle hésita un peu. C'est juste une décision de mon grand-père, il espère que mes résultats scolaires vont s'améliorer là-bas

-Mais oui bien sûr !... Tu n'étais déjà pas bien il y a quelques jours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est amie, tu peux me le dire. Tenta-t-elle d'argumenter

-Je te l'ai... Meredy l'a coupa

-Mais on est amie ! »

Même si Juvia aimait de tout son cœur Meredy, c'était l'un des rares moments où elle aimerait n'avoir eu personne autour d'elle. Surtout lorsque c'était une personne aussi bornée.

« C'est justement pour cette raison que je veux que tu me croies Meredy-chan. Sa voix ne fléchissait pas, elle restait impartial et cela mettait son interlocutrice mal à l'aise

-Mais... je peux comprendre Ju-chan. C'est quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Maintenant elle s'en voulait encore plus car Meredy avait été la seule qui ne lui ai jamais rien fait, ou qui ait toujours été dans son sens. Et elle ne lui disait même pas la vérité.

« Non, tu as juste été une amie parfaite depuis le début. La bleue lâcha un léger rire, une larme coula sur sa joue

-Mais alors dis-moi !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... j'espère que lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi, tu seras là. Je t'enverrai une lettre la semaine prochaine, alors à bientôt ma Rose »

Elle raccrocha et après avoir gardé sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents en espérant que cela l'en empêcherait, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. C'était horrible. Quand elle se disait dans sa tête qu'elle avait juste à l'appeler et à inventer un petit bobard, elle ne s'imaginait pas la scène aussi pénible. Sur le coup, elle était énervée de voir son grand-père disparu. Mais, une fois le temps passé et la pression retombée, elle se souvenait qu'elle n'avait plus personne avec elle à présent. Il lui restait bien Kana mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire non plus et devrait lui envoyer un mail pour la tenir au courant également, même si ce serait beaucoup plus facile avec elle. Kana ne chercherait pas à comprendre ou à savoir les détails même si elle devait être encore plus fouineuse que sa Rose, elle était au moins capable de se taire lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. C'était du moins l'impression qu'avait Juvia.

Et maintenant, elle regrettait amèrement cet appel. Partir pour l'inconnu était une chose, mais partir seule lorsque l'on redoutait la solitude en était une autre. Alors, dans ce nuage de noir, elle devait chercher un rayon de soleil, aussi petit soit-il. Celui qui chasserait les mauvais présages et apporterait un peu de chaleur. Elle avait perdu son papy chéri et ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie ou Kana car il n'y avait beaucoup de jeunes filles comme elle.

« Sèche tes larmes Juvia, ça ne fait que commencer »

Se disait-elle à voix haute. Mais elle ne faisait que pleurer et pleurer. A côté d'elle, derrière ce mur il y avait le sang de son grand-père qui décorait étrangement les murs et ça la rendait vraiment triste. Il n'était -elle espérait- pas mort alors elle ne devrait pas autant s'en faire et pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais ça allait passer, c'était juste les nerfs qui lâchaient. La journée n'avait qu'à peine commencée, que déjà elle disait au revoir à son amie. C'était triste. Mais ce n'était que le début et un au revoir. Elle allait lui parler à nouveau et la prendre dans ses bras quand elle aurait la chance de la retrouver. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance était son grand-père.

Juvia avait la chance d'être au moins une personne qui perdait rarement son calme et savait réfléchir dans les pires moments. Elle avait hérité ça de sa grand-mère maternelle selon Katsuo. C'était une chance car elle aurait bien besoin de cette aptitude à ne pas se laisser noyer dans le désarroi.

« Sèche tes larmes Juvia, ça ne fait que commencer »

Répéta-t-elle jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement de pleurer.

xxx

C'était surprenant, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir se téléporter aussi facilement. La bleue se disait qu'il lui faudrait des heures avant de pouvoir ressentir... la magie ? Enfin elle n'en avait aucune idée non plus mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile. Elle s'était assise par terre au début, elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait être assise par terre. Puis, elle avait fermé les yeux et avait essayé de penser très fort à son désir de voir l'Académie. Par forcément parce qu'elle voulait l'intégrer en elle-même, mais surtout parce qu'elle voulait revoir ce monde pour avoir une chance de sauver son papy. (Puis goûter à nouveau ce thé. Voir ce lac noir comme la nuit même si le soleil brillait pour montrer toute sa grandeur.)

Tout ça se chamboulait dans son crâne mais elles avaient toutes une même direction, revoir Earthland. Alors, lorsqu'elle réussi à capter ceci, elle s'y accrocha fort et sans relâche. Toujours les yeux fermés, sa vision était plongée dans le noir et pourtant elle avait vu un fil blanc au milieu. Il scintillait légèrement comme pour lui dire de l'attraper. Ce qu'elle eut l'impression de faire et elle atterrit ensuite dans le bureau de Dreyar-san, si elle se souvenait bien. Mais pas comme l'autre fois où elle se tenait immobile sur ses deux pieds, elle arriva comme un coup de vent et eut la chance de tomber sur un sofa. La chute allait être douloureuse autrement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en rougissant légèrement, sa maladresse ne s'en irait jamais. Dreyar-san était assis à son grand bureau et la regardait avec de grands yeux amusés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un élève arrivait de cette manière dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour Juvia-chan, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle se leva rapidement, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas autorisé à s'asseoir et encore moins à rentrer dans son bureau. Elle se sentait comme un cheveux au milieu de la soupe et encore plus gênée lorsqu'elle voyait que le directeur devait ramasser plusieurs papiers qu'elle avait emporté à cause du choc de son arrivée. Elle bégaya un peu puis reprit confiance, ou plutôt essaya de reprendre confiance. Mais au moins elle arrivait à sortir des phrases et non des sons incompréhensibles.

« Makarof Dreyar-san, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour... quelque chose. Elle hésita

-Comment puis-je vous aider ? Il avait une grand sourire réconfortant

-Mon... grand-père a été enlevé »

En tout honnêteté, Juvia voulait intégrer cette école. Mais elle voulait aussi se montrer prudente, si son papy avait été enlevé quelques jours après qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était une mage, pour elle c'était trop suspect. Il y avait forcément un lien. Et même si elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en cet homme, elle préférait rester prudente. Le danger était partout dans ce monde, peut-être que même ce vieil homme voulait la tester et voir si elle avait le niveau de ses défunts parents. Elle lui tendit la feuille qu'il attrapa et lu. Son regard avait durci, cela faisait ressortir les cernes de son front.

« Ce papier sent le démon. Dit-il en posant la feuille sur son bureau

-Pardon ? Le démon ? Elle était sûre d'avoir bien entendue mais voulait quand même confirmation

-Oui. Le démon »

Les démons ! Elle était bien bonne celle-là. Les mages, ensuite les démons. Bientôt elle apprendrait que les kami existaient bel et bien et veillaient sur le Japon. Quoique, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Son regard inquiet et plein de colère la rassurait d'une certaine manière. Elle se sentait bien maintenant, en sécurité et protéger. Elle ignorait si c'était le simple fait d'être là ou parce qu'il avait un regard presque paternel, mais elle était contente d'être venue. Juvia ne baissait pas pour autant sa garde.

« Je vais bien »

Il avait le regard voulant dire « Ah oui, tu es vraiment sûre ? ».

« Maintenant. Rajouta-t-elle. Alors, je ferais tout pour retrouver mon grand-père Makarof Dreyar-san

-Tu pourrais te battre contre des démons qui mangent des hommes au petit-déjeuner ? Dit-il avec une tel nonchalance qu'il crut à une tentative d'humour de sa part »

Il avait un regard dur et Juvia se sentait estimé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'air de la prendre pour une enfant en disant cela. Il n'avait pas le même ton que Katsuo. Ce n'était pas des reproches qui sortaient de sa bouche mais un défit. Et il voulait savoir si elle pouvait le relever sans abandonner plus tard, parce que c'était trop dur ou qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Oui. Sa réponse fut franche et catégorique

-Je suppose donc que tu veux intégrer l'Académie ? Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et un léger sourire emplit d'une certaine satisfaction se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres

-J'aimerais, oui

-Tu devras passer des examens, pour qu'on teste tes capacités et qu'on sache si tu as le niveau

-... et si je n'y arrive pas ? Demanda-t-elle en redoutant la réponse

-Et bien tu devras attendre l'année prochaine, ça arrive très fréquemment. Certaines personnes développent leur don très tard »

Ceci sonna comme un coup de marteau contre sa tête déjà douloureuse. Si elle échouait ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette option. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en ses capacités sportives, elle faisait parti des meilleurs au collège et si elle avait continué la natation, elle ferait les JO aujourd'hui. Mais au niveau de l'école-école, elle n'avait jamais été très doué. Elle réussissait juste à avoir et maintenir une moyenne correcte mais pas une moyenne qui laissait penser d'elle qu'elle aurait un bel avenir. Juste un avenir passable.

« Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon monde

-Et pourquoi ça ? Il releva la tête, intrigué

-Je ne pourrais jamais remettre un pied chez moi. Elle serra inconsciemment le poing

-Je comprends... Il soupira. Dans ce cas-là, si jamais tu échoues. On trouvera quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire »

Il avait un regard qu'on ne lui avait jamais adressé. Celui d'une personne fière de voir qui il avait en face de lui parce qu'il savait qu'il allait tout défoncer. Mais il avait beaucoup trop de regards envers elle et cela donnait l'impression à Juvia qu'il jouait un rôle.

« Ne perdons pas de temps alors ! Nous allons te faire passer les tests demain !... Et je suppose que nous pouvons te trouver une place dans le bâtiment des employés, les dortoirs des élèves ne sont pas prêt

-Merci beaucoup Dreyar-san. Elle s'inclina

-Pas besoin de ça ici ! Je ne suis pas japonais mais allemand »

Cela l'étonna. C'était impossible qu'ils puissent converser s'il ne parlait pas le japonais puisqu'elle n'avait parlé que cette langue depuis leur rencontre.

« Mais... comment pouvez-vous me comprendre ?

-La magie de ce monde, sans doute... Du thé ? »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, l'intrigue commence doucement à émerger de sa cachette. J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement j'ai longtemps réfléchit avant de le poster car j'avais un doute quant à l'écriture des émotions de Juvia et en même temps, je ne peux pas trop en dire dès maintenant car ça dévoilerait les quelques surprises (si on peut dire ça) du monde magique !

Un remerciement à JesxyAlina pour ton gentil commentaire, je t'ai répondu en message privée !

Et à Soiz (guest) également, d'ailleurs mis à part le côté magique, ce n'est pas vraiment de Harry Potter dont je me suis inspirée mais plutôt de My Hero Academia (pour le côté Académie et super pouvoir), même si ça n'a aucun rapport. C'est en le regardant que l'idée m'est venue ! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, on peut y voir des ressemblances et je n'y avais même pas fait attention !

Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent mon histoire ou qu'ils l'ont ajouté à leur favori. Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, mais je ne promets rien. Je procrastine beaucoup.

Bisous. cœur


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé ci certènne fotes on échaper a ma vijilence et baune lekture !

* * *

Juvia avait partagé la chambre d'une employé à l'Académie. Elle n'était pas très grande, juste de la place pour une personne. Celle-ci n'était composée que d'un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une petite commode près de la porte. Il y avait aussi une porte menant à une petite salle de bain et une grande fenêtre juste en face du lit de Juvia, où elle avait une magnifique vue sur le domaine, enfin sur les arbres. Le bâtiment des employés se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt et il fallait bien cinq minutes pour se rendre à l'Académie. Mis à part la végétation, on pouvait observer l'école ou encore d'autres bâtiments dont elle ignorait l'utilité, puis au loin un grand temple doré qui reflétait les rayons du soleil. C'était magnifique, il semblait briller comme l'astre lui-même et éclairer tout le monde d'Earthland. Juvia se disait qu'il devait être vraiment beau à voir de près et que si elle avait le temps, elle pourrait s'y rendre en fin d'après-midi. De plus elle aimerait aussi en savoir plus sur le lac noir qu'elle avait vu la première fois. Elle y pensait de plus en plus maintenant qu'elle était ici et avait de nouveau envie de le voir. Ses reflets bleus d'une nuit d'hiver l'obsédaient presque et le temple qui se trouvait au milieu l'intriguait. Elle pourrait demander à Kinana de lui en dire plus ce soir.

Kinana était la personne qui l'hébergeait. C'était une belle femme avec de magnifique yeux verts. Ils étaient envoûtants comme ceux d'un serpent, plusieurs fois Juvia s'était crue hypnotisée par ses émeraudes sans fond.

D'ailleurs, elle s'en voulait de s'imposer ainsi à la jeune femme, mais le directeur avait été très clair. Tant que les dortoirs n'étaient pas près, il n'y voulait personne. Il avait voulu les redécorer pendant les vacances, pour amener du renouveau. Il en avait assez des couleurs noires et blanches des murs qu'il jugeait trop « oppressantes » pour les élèves. Pour lui, les dortoirs devaient être un lieu reposant où ils pourraient se couper du stresse des études et bla-bla-bla... Enfin, Juvia était au moins satisfaite d'avoir un lieu où dormir, puis Kinana était vraiment une jeune femme attentionnée et à l'écoute.

Kinana était parti tôt ce matin, car elle était aussi en charge des travaux dans les dortoirs et devait aménager les premières chambres. Apparemment, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air avec ses petits bras, elle était plutôt musclée. Juvia avait eu le droit de se lever un peu plus tard, ses tests n'étaient que cet après-midi. A 13h, elle passait le test écrit, aussi appelé l'enfer des mauvais élèves (Kinana lui avait confiée avoir vu quelques personnes pleurer en sortant de l'épreuve, d'où ce surnom). A 15h, le test magique, qui ne durait qu'une vingtaine de minutes (toujours selon Kinana, car c'était elle qui lui avait tout expliqué, tout dépendait de ce test). Et enfin, à 15h30, l'épreuve sportive, qui pouvait aussi être très compliqué pour les élèves car cette année, il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres (encore et toujours selon Kinana). Dommage, Juvia misait tout sur ce test.

Elle sortit du lit qui avait été amené ici juste pour elle et se dirigea vers ses nouveaux vêtements. Il n'était pas très confortable, elle avait un peu mal au dos. Même si ce n'était pas qu'à cause du matelas que Juvia avait mal dormi. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à tous les événements passés, et justement elle y avait trop pensé. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, ce qui ne serait pas très compliqué étant donné les examens qu'elle devait passer dans quelques heures.

Elle se vêtu de l'ensemble jogging que lui avait prêtée Kinana, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment courir avec sa robe en laine qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il était gris et Juvia enfilait également un t-shirt noir sous la veste. La bleue avait de la chance qu'elle fasse à peu près la même taille, quoique le pantalon était un peu trop long, sans pour autant la déranger pour marcher. La jeune employé lui avait aussi prêter une paire de basket de sport, quasiment neuve. Kinana n'avait pas l'air d'une grande sportive et visiblement c'était le cas. Juvia rassembla aussi ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval bien serré, comme ça c'était fait.

Elle regarda sa montre (prêtée par Kinana) et constata qu'il était presque midi, elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil visiblement. Même si de parler avec son hébergeuse l'avait aussi fait veiller tard. Juvia avait pu se confier à elle assez facilement. Ce qui était surprenant, étant donné que ce n'était certainement pas son genre. Elle était trop gênée pour parler de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Kinana était jeune, peut-être cinq années de plus que la bleue mais c'était tout. Mais surtout, elle semblait être une personne très naïve et un peu... bête sur les bords. Ce qui n'était en fait pas du tout le cas, elle avait su lui donner quelques conseils pour la rassurer et qu'elle aille mieux. Et Juvia se sentait plutôt bien maintenant. Alors c'était avec une certaine impatience qu'elle sortait de la chambre et qu'elle se rendait aux cuisines.

Le bâtiment était suffisamment grand pour que Juvia s'y perde, mais elle réussit tout de même à trouver son chemin après quelques allés-retours. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les professeurs n'étaient pas encore présents. Ils arrivaient généralement le jour précédent la rentrée. Et il n'y avait que deux jardiniers, cinq domestiques (dont Kinana) et quelques hommes qui étaient là spécialement pour les travaux. Comme ils finissaient de travailler à 13h, la bleue allait manger seule. Ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise étant donné la taille de la pièce. C'était comme une cuisine familiale sauf qu'elle était beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande. Il y avait deux espaces cuisines, chacun dans un coin de la pièce et au centre l'espace pour manger.

Sur la première table en face d'elle il y avait quelque chose. Juvia s'approcha et constata que c'était un repas qui lui était visiblement destiné. Enfin, repas, un bien grand mot pour ce qui était sur la table. C'était un sandwich poulet mayonnaise, avec des feuilles de salade, des carré de tomate et une bouteille d'eau à côté. Il y avait une note devant l'assiette, avec bien sûr « Pour Juvia » et les encouragements de Kinana pour les épreuves à venir. Cela la fit sourire.

Elle s'essaya et en prit une bouchée. Il était bon. Mais, pour elle qui était habituée aux bento qu'elle se faisait chaque matin ou au plats de son grand-père, c'était bizarre. Les seules fois où elle mangeait un sandwich était lorsqu'elle sortait avec Meredy et qu'elle se préparait un pique-nique. Sinon, elle n'en faisait jamais. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle se contentait de regarder la pièce. Et de regarder la pièce à nouveau. Elle n'avait que ça à faire. Parfois, elle pensait voir un ombre ou entendre un bruit suspect alors elle regardait vivement dans la direction de la _bête_. Mais ce n'était que son imagination qui cherchait à l'occuper.

Une fois le sandwich englouti, elle resta encore un peu. Curieusement, elle n'était pas anxieuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'angoisser pour une épreuve. Elle partait toujours dans l'optique d'avoir au moins la moyenne et de faire de son mieux. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se promettre. L'avantage d'être un élève moyen était qu'au moins, elle ne décevait jamais Katsuo. Ni elle-même. Puis si elle avait au moins la moyenne, c'était déjà très bien. Oui, il fallait au moins qu'elle reste positive. Elle sortait de vacances et étant donné son faible niveau en cours, elle avait passé pas mal de temps à relire ses leçons. Essayer de mieux les comprendre avec l'aide de Meredy, qui n'était pas bien meilleure, cependant elles arrivaient à s'améliorer ensembles. En tout cas, elle savait au moins répondre à des questions d'histoire (pas trop difficile) ou étudier le signe d'une fonction.

Juvia mit l'assiette dans l'évier, ne savant pas vraiment quoi en faire et garda le petit mot de Kinana dans la poche de sa veste. Puis elle partit en direction du bâtiment principal. Ce n'était pas compliqué en soit, même pour la bleue qui avait un sens de l'orientation peu brillant. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre le seul et unique chemin en terre à travers les arbres qui menaient à un autre chemin, il fallait ensuite qu'elle passe par la gauche et après deux minutes, elle y était. Rien de compliqué. Il ne fallait juste pas qu'un deuxième chemin soit apparu entre-temps, un chemin qui la conduirait tout droit chez un puissant mage qui aurait déjà sauvé son grand-père et qui lui dirait « Je t'attendais Juvia-chan » et ils se prendraient dans les bras...

Non, ce genre d'événements ce n'était que dans les fictions qu'elle lisait où il arrivait des choses incroyables à l'héroïne. Mais des choses que l'héroïne voudrait réellement, pas comme l'enlèvement de son grand-père par exemple. Elle aurait préféré rencontrer un vampire si c'était ça. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée et pendant un instant, crut voir ce deuxième chemin secret. Mais, après un clignement d'yeux, n'était qu'une illusion. De toute manière, monde magique ne rimait pas avec aventures fantastiques... Même si c'était plutôt un mauvais exemple. Il n'y avait pas de deuxième chemin !

Elle fit mine de rien et se contenta de suivre le chemin dans un soupir, elle avait bien pris son temps et allait peut-être arriver en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle traversait cette épaisse forêt qui lui avait parut bien plus lugubre hier soir, alors qu'elle dégageait une bonne aura chaleureuse et réconfortante. Juvia ne prenait pas le temps d'apprécier son trajet car après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle n'était pas en avance. Loin de là, elle se mit à trottiner, se disant que cela lui ferait en même temps un petit échauffement pour plus tard et courir, ou faire n'importe qu'elle activité la détendait.

Elle arriva vite devant le grand bâtiment réunissant les salles de classes, elle en avait oublié le nom. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un temple japonais comme elle avait pu en voir lors de ses excursions avec Katsuo. Les murs étaient blancs et les tuiles grises, il y avait également des ornements en bois sur toute la surface disponible. Ils ne représentaient rien en particulier mais rajoutaient une touche sylvestre au lieu déjà entouré d'arbres. Ils devait être sur quatre étages vu sa hauteur, Juvia se sentait toute petite. Par chance, le directeur l'attendait devant la grande porte d'entrée, elle n'aurait pas su où aller autrement.

Elle arriva devant lui, légèrement essoufflée.

« Bonjour Juvia-chan, pas trop nerveuse ? Il avait cet habituel trop grand sourire pour sa petite tête

-Pas vraiment. Dit-elle simplement

-Bien. Il hocha la tête. Allons-y, j'ai aussi des choses à régler »

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui conduisait sur un extérieur, c'était un magnifique jardin qui était caché dans ce lieux. C'était beaucoup plus grand que l'extérieur ne le laissait penser, au moins deux cents personnes pouvaient rester ici sans se marcher sur les pieds. Il y avait des arbres aux feuilles sombres comme la nuit et d'autres claires comme une journée d'été. Des fleurs qu'elle n'aurait même pas imaginé, avec des dimensions disproportionnées et des couleurs merveilleuses. Il y avait même un petit étang à l'eau violette au centre, où reposait des plantes aquatiques bleues comme le ciel ou la glace. Ses parents étaient peut-être aussi venus ici ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois dans cette cours magnifique et empreinte d'une beauté enivrante ? Est-ce que c'était dans ce cadre féerique qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Elle avait presque l'impression de les avoir avec elle en ce moment, depuis qu'elle était arrivée en fait. Comme un souffle, ils semblaient lui glisser les bonnes idées et ce qui l'était moins, alors que ce n'était que la brise légère du pays.

Dans un angle à droite, caché par une autre plante farfelue, était posé une statue, un animal semblait y être représenté mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. Juvia n'eut pas le temps de mieux l'inspecter car il entrait dans un couloir assez rapidement. Les lumières éclairaient même les recoins les plus sombres, rien ne laissait apercevoir un bout d'ombre. Juvia s'y sentait un peu mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas les lieux trop éclairés. Même si, elle aimait le ciel bleu car il reflétait le bonheur des vacances, elle n'appréciait guerre le soleil qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Monsieur Dreyar sembla remarquer son malaise mais ne fit rien, il préférait croire en la possibilité qu'elle soit bien son élue.

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle, salle qui était réservée pour les examens de fins d'années. Le directeur lui souhaita bonne chance rapidement mais avant que la porte ne soit complètement fermée, Juvia pu apercevoir une belle chevelure brune ainsi qu'un grain de peau qu'elle connaissait bien. Et entendit même son prénom être brièvement appelé par son amie. Que faisait Kana Alperona ici ? Elle préféra se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination pour le moment même si c'était plutôt curieux, elle ne perdait pas le tête quand même ?

« Bonjour Juvia Mori, je suis professeur ici, mais les présentations sont inutiles. Voici votre copie, vous avez deux heures »

Juvia s'assit sans un mot sur la chaise où se trouvait une petite pile de feuille. La professeur était assise à un bureau juste en face, elle devait sans doute être ici pour la surveiller. Elle retourna la première feuille et eut un sourire crispé tout en se grattant le haut du crâne. Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Elle ne connaissait rien de la guerre du Kipour.

xxx

L'épreuve écrite avait été un calvaire. Enfin elle aurait préféré se retrouver dans le nid d'un serpent géant à devoir le défier avec une épée en bois.

L'épreuve de magie... elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Elle avait juste du avaler un liquide blanc-rose, et l'infirmière scolaire avait ensuite observer la réaction que ça avait eu sur son corps. Autant dire que lorsque des filaments (ses veines selon l'infirmière) avait pris une teinte bleue plutôt bien prononcée sur la totalité de son corps, cela l'avait fort surprise. Puis, l'infirmière lui avait fait une prise de sang et cracher dans une éprouvette pour finir. Sans un mot pour la rassurer. En dernier avait été l'épreuve sportive, où le directeur avait assisté avec le professeur de sport des dernières années. Apparemment, elle avait tout déchiré, le professeur lui avait même serré la main. Il lui avait confié qu'il avait rarement vu un temps aussi bon sur ce parcours, surtout chez une fille. Les garçons avaient généralement moins de mal. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux parcours du combattants qu'elle avait vu dans un documentaire sur l'armée une fois. Elle ne pensait pas avoir autant assuré étant donné qu'elle avait eu du mal sur l'épreuve de la corde à la fin, à cause de la fatigue. Mais avec les félicitations du professeur, elle se disait qu'elle aurait sûrement une bonne note. Ou c'était parce que ses prédécesseurs féminines avaient vraiment eu du mal ici.

Après cette activité sportive, le directeur l'avait autorisée à prendre une douche dans le vestiaire des filles. Pendant ce temps-là, ses habits étaient aussi lavés. Elle ne pensait pas avoir à ramper dans la boue pour ce dernier test et avait du mal à y faire partir de ses cheveux. Mais maintenant, elle sentait bon, ses habits (enfin ceux de Kinana) aussi et même si elle était fatiguée, elle était satisfaite d'avoir au moins réussis à surmonter tous ça et après un soupire de soulagement, sourit en se regardant dans le miroir. Puis le fait qu'elle est possiblement foiré son écrit lui revenait en mémoire. Ça faisait mal.

Alors qu'elle sortait des vestiaires, veillant à ne pas oublier d'éteindre, elle fut surprise de voir la brune, vue en début d'après-midi assise par terre, une bouteille à la main. Elle en buvait le contenu comme si sa vie en dépendait, la bleue éprouvait une certaine fascination à la voir descendre cette bouteille aussi vite, parce qu'une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas de l'eau là-dedans. Elle resta quelques secondes à la regarder, visiblement elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir, elle l'appela donc par son prénom afin d'attirer son attention. Elle baissa la tête rapidement et décolla sa bouche rougie du goulot.

« Juvia ! »

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et se leva vite. La bleue voulut l'aider à se lever car elle la pensait complètement pompette, mais elle était en parfait état de sobriété, visiblement.

« Je t'ai vue pour l'épreuve de sport ! Putain, t'assure vraiment dans... ça. Elle fit un mouvement de la main comme pour désigner le sport. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?... En fait, tu sais quoi ? Je t'invite à boire un verre, on serra mieux pour discuter »

Kana Alperona avait toujours été comme ça. Spontanée, comme Juvia à vrai dire, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle s'était bien trouvée. La brune était sans doute la seule amie que Juvia s'était faite sans que Meredy n'intervienne. Kana la prit rapidement dans ses bras, comme si elle cherchait à se prouver que son amie n'était pas un mirage mais bien réelle. Puis elle la tira par le bras pour la conduire dehors. Kana lui parlait pendant tout ce temps, se répétant sur le fait qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur elle. Non mais sur Juvia ! La fille qui semblait la plus normale du monde. Même Juvia n'était plus convaincue par ses possibles pouvoirs en entendant son amie. Elles croisèrent le directeur sur le chemin et celle qui tenait la bouteille essaya de lui faire croire qu'elles allaient juste en ville pour faire découvrir la capitale à l'autre. Ce n'était pas au vieux singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace, voulait-il lui dire, mais ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Il les laissa faire et Kana emmena Juvia au téléporteur. Elle ne préféra pas relever l'idiotie de la chose et suivit son amie jusqu'à un kiosque doré. Un soleil était gravé dans le métal. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boule bleue, de la taille d'un humain anormalement grand et même si Juvia ne voulait vraiment pas entrer à l'intérieur. La brune, parlait et parlait encore, sans faire attention aux protestations de Juvia qui ne voulait VRAIMENT pas entrer dans ce gros truc. Puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle avait fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer mais fut bien obliger de les rouvrir quand elle entendit Kana l'appeler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais les yeux fermés ? Elle rigola. T'avais peur ou quoi ? T'en a jamais pris ?

-Bah non ! Dit-elle pour se défendre

-Sérieux ? Mais t'étais déjà venue au moins ?

-Non. Avoua Juvia honteuse, alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi

-Ouh là... J'ai un paquet de truc à t'expliquer je crois »

xxx

Ici, c'était bizarre. Elle était dans un bar, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Jusque-là, Juvia pouvait le tolérer. Mais. Il y a toujours un « mais ». La décoration bien qu'époustouflante était beaucoup trop étrange. Le bâtiments était en bois, tout était en bois à vrai dire. Les tables et les chaises, en passant par le comptoir. Les couleurs y étaient plutôt ternes et sombres, les lumières étaient tamisés d'un voile jaune. En revanche, le sol éclairait le lieux entier par son incroyable beauté. Une galaxie immense et bleue qui semblait sans fond. Juvia pensait que si elle la touchait, elle risquait de tomber et de se perdre à jamais dans cette infinité. Cela ne semblait être qu'une peinture mise sous verre pour être protégée et pourtant, elle semblait bien là et avoir été volée à l'univers.

Même si cette ambiance lugubre et nocturne la mettait au moins à l'aise, les gens qui la regardaient gâchait son bien être. S'ils pensaient être discrets, ils avaient tout faux. « Oh regarde ce qu'elle porte ! » « Je ne l'avais jamais vu par ici » « Elle est plutôt mignonne », ect... D'accord, d'accord. Elle aimait plutôt bien la dernière remarque. Mais, tous ces regards sur sa personne, la gênaient. Et si elle n'était pas trop polie, elle leurs dirait cordialement de s'occuper de leur verre plutôt que de la scruter. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un troisième œil ou une queue de chat, elle était comme eux.

« Alors Juvia, si je t'expliquais ma situation pour commencer et ensuite, tu me dis tout ? »

Kana s'était commandée une bouteille, la deuxième devait bientôt arriver. Quant à Juvia, elle avait du accepter le verre d'alcool qui lui avait été imposée. Elle en avait bien bu une gorgée, au moins pour faire plaisir. Et même si au début, elle avait la gorge qui brûlait et ce fort goût sur la langue, l'arrière goût était plutôt agréable sur le palais. Puis la boisson avait au moins l'avantage d'avoir l'air bonne, c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait quelque chose d'orange avec des éclats de jaunes. Le liquide était taché comme un léopard et elle trouvait que son nom était digne d'une boisson dans un grand restaurant, Aragan.

« Je sais que je suis une mage depuis toute petite. Elle posa sa bouteille, sûrement pour ne pas être tenter de boire. Mon père ne me l'a jamais caché, le truc c'est que mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés plus tard. Bon j'ai juste une année de retard mais quand même... Mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés il y a quatre mois maintenant et je suis venue aujourd'hui car le directeur voulait discuter de ma situation »

Elle prit une pause et décida de finalement boire une gorgée. Pour un mage, de voir ses pouvoirs se réveiller en retard était une honte. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait faible, c'était en tout cas ce qu'aimait dire les jeunes gosses de riches de l'Académie qui avaient éveillé leurs pouvoirs plus tôt que les autres. Et comme le père de Kana avait une place plutôt mal vue dans la société des mages, d'avoir ses pouvoirs en retard était encore plus dur pour elle.

« Et comme j'ai obtenu des résultats suffisamment bons, je peux intégrer l'Académie cette année... Conclu-t-elle simplement. Mais finalement, je suis bien contente d'avoir cette année de retard, on va peut-être être dans la même classe »

Elle avait un sourire fière. C'était peut-être enfin sa chance de montrer ce qu'elle valait à ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'elle. Elle lui fit un signe de tête comme pour dire « à toi » et Juvia raconta aussi son histoire, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Juvia aurait plutôt dit suite d'événements non-désirés.

« Il y a une semaine, ou peut-être moins, j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission et à cause des événements récents qui se sont passés dans... l'autre monde... Elle hésita un instant mais préféra tout balancer maintenant. En fait, mon grand-père a été enlevé... alors j'ai décidé d'intégrer l'Académie...

-Katsuo ? Enlevé ? La coupa-t-elle

-Selon le directeur, ce serait à cause de démons »

Kana sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il était vrai que la situation semblait plutôt irréelle et incroyable. Juvia était contente de voir qu'elle avait au moins une personne sur qui elle pourrait compter ici. Même si le directeur était plutôt présent pour elle, Juvia préférait s'en méfier et garder de la réserve. Alors qu'avec Kana, elle pourrait tout lui expliquer. D'une certaine manière, elle était la seule personne à laquelle se rattacher.

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venue Juvia ? »

Elle avait un regard hésitant mais qui se voulait dur et sévère. Juvia la regardait, perdue, elle avait l'impression que c'était mal si elle avouait qu'elle était aussi venue parce que ce monde l'intriguait. Et aussi parce que d'une certaine manière, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi proche de ses parents.

« Tu sais Kana-chan, je sais que je suis une mage depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre. Et donc je sais aussi que mes parents l'étaient depuis ce moment. Et... et depuis que je suis ici, je me sens vraiment bien. Comme s'ils étaient avec moi et qu'ils me poussaient à agir

-Et c'est tout ? »

Juvia avait baissé la tête et regardait ses mains, Kana ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait et elle détestait ça. Lorsqu'elle voyait le regard d'une personne, elle pouvait dire si elle croyait vraiment en ses paroles. Si ce n'était pas juste un mensonge pour convaincre son interlocuteur et elle-même au passage.

« Ce monde m'intéresse Kana-chan ! »

Elle avait relevé la tête, ses yeux semblaient être un champ de bataille pour ses sentiments. Mais elle était décidée et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Juvia avait beau sembler faible et fragile, elle était certainement la personne qui était la plus combative qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Juvia ne s'en rendait même pas compte, de tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour se rapprocher de la brune. Mais Kana les avait bien vus et en était profondément reconnaissante, parce que d'une certaine manière, c'était grâce à cette amitié qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de devenir mage.

« Bien !... Juvia à partir de maintenant je veux qu'on scelle notre amitié !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vois cette bouteille ? Je veux qu'on se la boive à deux et grâce à ça, on sera sœur d'Aragan ! »

Elle semblait sérieuse, Juvia n'était pourtant pas convaincue. Ce n'était pas en buvant la même bouteille, qu'elle allait en devenir sœur.

« Je doute qu'on puisse sceller notre amitié seulement avec ça Kana-chan. (Même si l'idée lui plaisait bien)

-Mais t'es bête ! C'est significatif Juvia, je n'ai jamais partagé une bouteille avec personne et toi, tu me proposeras quelque chose en retour pour qu'on scelle notre amitié ! »

L'idée semblait tellement bête que Juvia trouvait ça fantastique. Juvia se retrouvait dans Kana, une adolescente toute aussi perdue qui cherchait à rester droite malgré les épreuves. Puis, une petite dose de folie dans sa vie n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, au moins le temps de cette soirée où elle était encore la Juvia du Japon. Parce que dans quelques jours, elle en était sûre même si c'était plutôt ce souffle qui en était convaincue, qu'elle allait appartenir à ce monde.

« Allez ! Bois ! Bois ! »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, cul-sec.

xxx

Mais combien de verres avaient-elles bu ? Certainement pas le nombre qui équivalait à une bouteille d'Aragan... Plutôt pour trois bouteilles. Sa tête cognait, elle avait l'impression que les travaux ne se faisaient pas que dans les dortoirs des élèves. Elle avait aussi l'impression que ses yeux étaient passés sous un rouleau compresseur et que son corps était en guimauve. C'était la première fois qu'elle buvait et la première fois qu'elle se prenait une cuite. C'était drôle hier soir de rigoler de tout et de rien mais si c'était pour arriver à ce résultat, ce n'était pas dit qu'elle recommencerait. Même si c'était très drôle.

C'était Kinana qui était doucement venue la réveiller, en lui apportant un grand verre d'eau et un médicament pour les jolies lendemains de cuites. Le goût brûlant de l'alcool enivrait encore ses sens. Elle était sûrement encore un peu ailleurs comme avait dit son hébergeuse. En même temps, vu l'état dans lequel elle était rentrée... en soit c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Kana se trouvait à côté d'elle, il se trouvait aussi qu'elles étaient rentrées à deux. Le comble. Juvia s'en voulait d'imposer tout ça à Kinana. Mais elle lui répétait que ce n'était pas grave et que de la voir aussi mal était d'une certaine manière sa compensation. Sans parler d'une certaine vidéo où Juvia et Kana chantaient une drôle de chanson... Il valait mieux lui la montrer plus tard, elle risquerait de ne plus jamais sortir de ce lit autrement.

Kana poussa un lourd grognement et se tourna, prenant Juvia pour une oreiller elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sa jambe sur la sienne également. Sauf que, alors que, Juvia replongeait doucement dans le monde des rêves car Kinana lui avait conseillée de se reposer. Une vive douleur la sortit de toute envie de dormir et elle poussa un long gémissement en réveillant la locomotive à vapeur qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle se leva vite dans un sursaut et Kana râla à cause de ce réveil trop brutal. Juvia était tombée par terre et s'était cognée la tête contre le plancher, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait maintenant mal à deux endroits. Super. Était-ce la punition de ses parents ?

« Juvia ! Ça va ? Kinana arriva en courant alors qu'elle était en train d'attacher son tablier

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Kana se gratta l'arrière du crâne »

Juvia s'était rassise en touchant la bosse naissante sur sa tête. Puis elle toucha l'endroit sur sa cuisse où elle avait mal. Il y avait un film plastique à cet endroit. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Juvia ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-... Elle gémit. Juste... cognée. Dit-elle en massant sa zone de douleur »

Kinana poussa un soupir et rigola, elle n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase entière et correcte. Elle s'inquiétait pour la nouvelle génération. Elle regardait Juvia et Kana découvrir leur environnement. Ce qui était encore plus drôle pour la bleue étant donné qu'elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes. Juvia touchait sa cuisse et ce film plastique, sa cuisse-peau et sa cuisse-film plastique... peau-film plastique ? Pourquoi ? Elle regarda enfin ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, une tache noire sur sa peau blanche, le contraste était plutôt fort. Elle se contorsionna rapidement sur la droite afin de mieux voir sa cuisse gauche. Un tatouage.

Les souvenirs émergeaient tels une baleines de l'océan. Elle était bourrée, Kana aussi. Elles voulaient sceller leur amitié. L'idée germa dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool et deux heures plus tard, elles avaient chacune leur tatouage. Un soleil pour Juvia, sur la cuisse gauche et pour Kana si elle se souvenait bien une lune sur son ventre en bas à gauche. En tout sincérité, il était beau. Le tatoueur avait fait comme des vagues autour de l'épais cercles pour symboliser les rayons chauds et réconfortants du soleil. Mais un tatouage ?! Elle ne pouvait pas proposer l'achat d'un collier de l'amitié ! C'était à la mode dans son monde. Et saoules comme elles étaient, ça les aurait autant amusés.

« En arrivant vous m'avez dit que ces tatouages étaient drôles parce qu'ils correspondaient plus à l'autre qu'à vous-mêmes. Lui dit Kinana. Et que comme ça, vous aviez pu sceller votre amitié. Vous réfléchissiez plutôt bien pour des personnes ayant autant bu »

Kinana était la seule à rire. Kana qui n'avait fait qu'écouter enleva rapidement la couverture de son corps et souleva le t-shirt de Juvia. Elles avaient échangé leurs vêtements à quel moment ? Juvia se rassise dans le lit aux côtés de son amie. Les deux se laissèrent lâchement tomber sur les oreillers dans un soupire de fatigue. Mais elles explosèrent de rire au même moment. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle n'avait sûrement rien fait d'aussi excitant de sa vie entière. Le mal de tête les rattrapa bien assez vite mais elles continuèrent de rigoler jusqu'à s'endormir complètement.

xxx

« Au fait Juvia, tu as reçu tes résultats. Dit Kinana »

Juvia qui se séchait les cheveux dans la salle de bain sortit en trombe de la petite pièce, le peignoir de Kinana seulement pour cacher sa nudité. Elle qui détestait montrer trop son corps était un peu gênée de montrer ses jambes mais la réponse qui allait peut-être changer toute sa vie se trouvait dans cette lettre.

Juvia prit la lettre des mains de Kana, qui était assise au bureau et déchira presque l'enveloppe. Le papier était plié alors elle ne pouvait rien voir, pourtant même avec sa curiosité dévorante, elle ne pouvait déplier ce papier. Elle le tendit donc à Kana qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Un soupir échappa ses lèvres en voyant ses résultats tant attendus. Soit bon, soit mauvais. La première option était la bienvenue.

« Tests intellectuels, 50/100 physiques, 89/100 capacité magique, 40/100 »

Même Kinana était surprise. 40/100 en capacité magique, elle n'avait pas la moyenne.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. En toute honnêteté, je trouve que l'histoire va un peu trop doucement et ça m'ennuie. Je tenais juste à rappeler que le gros de l'histoire se passe cinq ans plus tard. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais prévu. Tout ça pour dire, que dans le prochain chapitre, ça va bouger un peu plus.

J'espère réellement que vous avez aimé. C'est sans doute la première fiction que j'écris dont j'en tire une pointe de fierté. Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, je l'ai écrit mais je cherche à l'améliorer. Merci encore une fois. cœur


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne lecture, merci de continuer ma fiction. Désolée pour les fautes qui ont échappé à ma vigilance.

* * *

 _« Tests intellectuels, 54/100 physiques, 89/100 capacité magique, 40/100 »_

 _Même Kinana était surprise. 40/100 en capacité magique, elle n'avait pas la moyenne._

xxx

Elle ignorait si son soudain mal de tête venait des résultats ou de sa cuite qui n'était pas toute à fait passée même après sa douche. 40/100. Elle ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire, était-ce en quelque sorte un niveau magique ou une jauge permettant de juger ses capacités ? Eh bien, dans tous les cas ce n'était vraiment pas fameux.

« Juvia... Prononça Kinana d'une petite voix »

Oui, oui Kinana. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait clairement foiré, pas la peine d'en rajouter ou de dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre _ça_. Que le destin avait choisi de ne pas la doter de pouvoirs magiques assez puissants car elle ne le méritait certainement pas. C'était ce qu'elle devait dire à son grand-père, qu'elle était maintenant incapable de sauver ou à Meredy qu'elle ne pourrait pas protéger si une attaque était dirigée contre elle. Jusqu'au bout elle aura été inutile à son entourage et juste capable de faire de belles promesses en l'air. Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au cœur.

« C'est fabuleux ! Dit Kana en se levant de la chaise

-Fabuleux ? Tu essayes d'être drôle ? Juvia se montrait trop ironique, ça ne lui allait pas

-40/100 Juvia ! Bien sûr que c'est génial. Continua Kinana »

Bien sûr que c'est génial. Si le score total était sur cinquante peut-être, mais là c'était le double. Elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle ouvertement ou alors elle avait loupé un chapitre. Elle s'était foirée en beauté et il n'y avait rien de bien là-dedans.

« Normalement, la moyenne pour ce test est entre 4 ou 7. Dit la violette

-Cette année, la moyenne est de 6 ! Coupa Kana. Bien sûr que c'est fabuleux ! T'as complètement écrasé tous le monde ! »

La brune avec qui elle partageait un lien plutôt spécial maintenant, scellé par l'Aragan et un tatouage, la serra fort dans ses bras tout en la soulevant de plusieurs centimètres. Elle était bien sûr ravie pour son amie, qui pouvait croire que derrière ce petit corps se cachait une grande mage. Si elle n'aimait pas autant Juvia, elle serait verte de jalousie et plutôt énervée. Mais pour Juvia a qui il n'arrivait que des ennuis depuis une semaine, il fallait une Kana joyeuse et qui garde sa jalousie mal placée, elle aussi allait prouver ce qu'elle valait. Pour l'instant, c'était juste à son amie de briller. Elle l'avait bien méritée.

La bleue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais en voyant les regards sincères et impressionnés de ses deux camarades, elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait réussi. Même si pour elle, cela paraissait bien irréel. C'était tellement bizarre de se dire que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait battu tout le monde, il n'y avait qu'à la natation que cela arrivait mais c'était parce qu'elle avait un don. Là c'était bien différent par rapport à tout ça, le monde humain et le sport ou l'école, elle avait eu plus de trente points par rapport aux autres. Sa capacité en magie était même tellement élevée que cela l'effrayait. Néanmoins, dans l'euphorie du moment, elle ne voulait pas trop y penser. Pendant que les deux adolescentes se prenaient dans les bras en criant comme des gamines qui se rendaient au concert de leur boys band préféré, Kinana finissait de lire la lettre, vivement qu'elle ait leur propre chambre pensa-t-elle en souriant.

xxx

 _Tokyo, 3 jours plus tard_

Ce jour qu'elle attendait avec impatience lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Auparavant, quand Meredy s'imaginait sa rentrée, elle voyait elle et sa meilleure amie, marcher sur les pavés telles des princesses, les nouvelles filles qui deviendraient les plus populaires car elles étaient les plus jolies. Des tonnes de garçons qui viendraient les pourchasser les bras chargés de présents afin d'être aimé mais elles qui, car elles seraient les filles timides, les éviteraient en rougissant. Puis un beau jour, sous la pluie et ne pouvant rentrer chez elle à cause de l'effroyable mauvais temps, un garçon et un parapluie.

Et pour le moment, c'était tout sauf ça. Meredy ne s'imaginait pas avec les yeux rouges et douloureux comme si un fou furieux passait ses globes oculaires dans la lave brûlante. Elle ne s'imaginait pas avec son uniforme froissé car elle avait oublié de le préparer la veille. Et elle ne s'imaginait encore moins marchant seule au milieu d'amis qui se retrouvaient après tant de temps. Il fallait qu'en plus, par cette fabuleuse journée, aucunes de ses connaissances du collège ne soient en vue.

Normalement, elle devrait être avec Juvia et le sourire collé aux lèvres. Elles seraient bras dessus, bras dessous et elles s'attiraient tous les regards par leurs rires enchanteurs. Mais là, elle n'était pas là. Autant dire que ça avait été la douche froide lorsque Juvia l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'elle partait pour ses études à Hiroshima. Au début elle pensait que c'était une blague, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la bleue. Sur le coup, elle s'était alors dit qu'elle lui mentait, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment non plus. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête en toute circonstances sans pour autant se montrer impolie. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui l'avait dérangé.

Elle était triste bien sûre, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant dévastée ou un champs de ruines. C'était surtout la lâcheté de Juvia qui lui avait fait mal. Lui dire qu'elle devait partir, elle pouvait le concevoir, son père avait lui-même voulu l'envoyer dans un lycée spécialisé pour cette année et Meredy l'en avait dissuadé. Mais, elle aurait pu lui donner rendez-vous chez elle autour d'un thé comme elles le faisaient toujours lorsqu'elles devaient discuter d'une chose importante.

Elle n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire non plus. Ce serait ridicule, surtout que Juvia lui avait promis de lui envoyer une lettre dans la semaine qui suit. Sauf qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de fichue lettre. Et cela inquiétait Meredy, car Juvia n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir sa parole. Et par conséquence, la possibilité que sa chère amie lui ait menti se profilait à l'horizon tel le soleil à l'aube.

« Meredy-chan ! »

Elle leva la tête, à force de ruminer elle allait finir pas prendre des rides. C'était ce que lui disait sa mère pour l'empêcher de continuer, car c'était clairement un manque de féminité que de ruminer dans son coin. Et en tant que fille de bonne famille, elle se devait de bien se comporter, même de manière exemplaire.

« Ul-chan »

Sa cousine avait déménagé de sa ville natale et était arrivée il y a quelques jours. Meredy attendait avec impatience le moment où les deux amies les plus proches qu'elle avait, allaient se rencontrer. D'ailleurs ça devait être une surprise pour la bleue, Meredy ne lui avait rien dit car ce serait encore plus amusant. Ainsi, elle espérait qu'elles formeraient une solide amitié à trois que rien ne pourrait gâcher.

« Alors, tu te sens mieux ? »

Ultear était la seule personne a qui Meredy ait parlé du départ de Juvia, hormis ses parents bien sûr lorsqu'ils daignaient s'intéresser à ses problèmes. Ils n'aimaient pas les histoires et d'ailleurs redoutaient le jour où leur fille aurait son premier petit copain.

« Il faut bien. Elle lui servit un faible sourire

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre que tout se passe bien pour elle

-Mais elle ne m'a toujours pas envoyée de lettre

-Je pense qu'elle a un peu honte c'est tout. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules. De toute manière, on ne peut pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps ou on finit par avoir le cafard ! »

Si seulement Meredy avait fait confiance à sa chère cousine.

xxx

 _Earthland_

Le réveil sonnait le début du calvaire. Oh, comme ce son ne lui avait absolument pas manquée. Si elle le pouvait, elle resterait dans ce lit de moins en moins confortable, pour le restant de ses jours si cela impliquait au moins, échapper à l'école. Mais rien n'avait à y faire, Kinana n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas lever les fesses de ce matelas. Ce qu'elle fit après cinq minutes d'argumentation avec son hôte, le débat portait sur le fait que Juvia pouvait se lever plus tard étant donné que Kinana se réveillait plus tôt pour s'occuper des dernières tâches. Mais cette dernière voulait veiller à ce que sa petite marmotte ne s'oublie pas et ne retourne dans le monde des rêves. Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait vite cerné le personnage.

Juvia avait reçu son uniforme scolaire. Elle avait maintenant vraiment l'impression d'intégrer une école et non pas un monde fantastique rempli de choses fantastiques et nouvelles. Cela montrait enfin pourquoi elle était venue dans ce monde au début, apprendre la magie pour avoir une chance de retrouver son grand-père. Kinana avait fait une réflexion très intéressante hier, puisqu'elle lui avait confiée que jamais des démons n'avaient enlevé de sorciers et laissé de note. Normalement, si des démons se rendaient dans le monde humain, ce qui était déjà très rare, ils se contentaient de tuer la cible, enfin plutôt la dévorer. Non pas de la kidnapper, il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Et Juvia comptait bien découvrir quoi et pourquoi le directeur ne lui avait pas dit cela lorsqu'elle était aller le voir.

« Tu sais Juvia, demain lorsque tu devras te réveiller, que je ne serais pas là et donc que tu arriveras en retard. Tu vas vraiment te rendre compte à quel point je t'étais indispensable ! Lui dit Kinana à travers la porte de la salle de bain

-J'en doute »

Rien ne valait une douche froide pour se réveiller et chasser les effets néfastes d'un réveil forcé. Elle n'était pas restée très longtemps, puisqu'une tête violette n'arrêtait pas de lui parler pour lui dire de se dépêcher alors que pour une fois, elle était loin d'être en retard. Elle fit sa routine habituelle, qui ne consistait en pas grand juste si ce n'est en se brosser les dents et les cheveux. Elle se vêtit aussi de son tout nouvel uniforme scolaire, composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une jupe écossaise rouge et d'une veste bleu nuit. Sa tenue était complétée par une paire de chaussette haute blanche qui se confondait presque avec ses jambes, de mocassins noirs et d'un nœud rouge qu'elle était censée porter autour du col de sa chemise, mais comme elle n'arrivait pas à le mettre, elle avait oublié l'idée de le porter. Puis l'image de Meredy s'imposa dans on esprit et avant de déprimer pour le reste de la journée, elle préféra la chasser à coup de balais.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et vu Kinana s'activer, prenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la journée. Même si elle n'était qu'une femme de ménage, elle était aussi l'intendante du dortoir de Juvia. Elle allait au moins être en possibilité de la réveiller tous les matins jusqu'à sa dernière année mais préférait garder ça bien secret pour l'instant. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait demain matin alors qu'elle penserait sûrement être débarrassé d'elle.

Kinana allait crier pour demander si Juvia était sortie de la salle de bain, mais elle la vue juste devant elle, en train d'enfiler ses chaussures. Son uniforme avait l'air d'être à la bonne taille, même si de son avis, les jupes étaient toujours un peu trop courtes. Mais ce n'était que son avis, elle était au moins assez longue pour couvrir son tatouage. Cependant il manquait quelque chose dans sa tenue, déjà elle devrait s'attacher les cheveux pour être plus sérieuse, mais autre chose encore.

« Où est ton nœud ? »

Juvia leva la tête, les yeux presque fermés, à croire qu'elle voulait retrouver son lit.

« Dans la salle de bain, sur la chaise

-Pourquoi tu ne le portes pas ? Continua-t-elle

-Je n'arrivais pas à le mettre »

Elle était trop pressée pour lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas elle-même demandé de lui attacher alors elle laissa couler. C'était incroyable avec quelle rapidité elle s'était habituée à avoir Juvia avec elle et la traiter comme sa propre fille. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette bleue qui l'obligeait à l'aider. Elle lui rappela d'ailleurs de ne pas oublier son sac avant de sortir.

« Bon, on y va »

Elles sortirent en vitesse du bâtiment, Kinana aurait du se présenter il y a plus de dix minutes dans les dortoirs pour aider à installer les meubles. Alors elle pressèrent le pas, même si elle voyait bien que Juvia n'était pas aussi motivée. Elle semblait même marcher à reculons, malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et elle espérait que Juvia tombe vite sur Kana, cette fille avait le don de la faire sourire en un instant.

Elles se séparèrent devant la grande allée qui menait à l'Académie. Et Juvia qui espérait pouvoir trouver un coin tranquille pour se préparer psychologiquement mais fut fort déçu de constater que la cours était pleine d'élèves. Certains groupe se retrouvaient après les vacances alors que d'autres étaient accompagnés de leurs parents et semblaient être ici pour la première fois. Elle espérait au milieu de tout ce monde voir une tête brune mais il n'y avait que de ça ! Impossible de trouver Kana après cinq bonnes minutes de recherche. Elle abandonna vite l'idée de la retrouver et privilégia la ponctualité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait arriver en avance dans une salle de cours.

Comme lui avait expliqué Kinana la veille, elle alla voir les affiches qui étaient accrochés dans le hall au grand jardin. Elle était étonnée de ne pas voir beaucoup de monde chercher son prénom et une fierté inconnue s'empara d'elle. **Juvia était en avance**. Même un mage n'aurait pu prévoir ça. Elle trouva son prénom et sa classe et avait de la chance car tout était indiqué pour les nouveaux élèves.

Elle pensait voir la porte de sa salle fermée, il n'y avait d'ailleurs personnes dans les couloirs. Et comme si une idée saugrenue de faire bonne impression aux professeurs avaient germé dans sa tête, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'entrer et de se présenter. Dans le monde des humains elle faisait parti des mauvais élèves, alors elle avait une seconde chance qu'elle ne devait pas gâcher ici. Elle vérifia que son uniforme était bien mis, que ses cheveux ne ressemblaient pas trop à une crinière sauvage puis prépara son plus beau sourire. Katsuo serait tellement fier. La simple pensée de son grand-père la figea sur place, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à lui récemment, alors qu'elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était ici.

Elle posa un pied dans la salle et s'apprêtait à servir son petit speech mais fut vite coupé dans sa lancée.

« Ha ! Elle est enfin arrivée. Juvia Mori, vous croyez-vous supérieurs à vos camarades pour arriver avec vingts minutes de retard ? »

Son sourire s'effaça avec tout espoir que ses quatre années se passent bien, c'est à dire très vite. Elle était fichue. Vingts minutes ? Kinana lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle devait se présenter à 9h devant sa salle. Paniquée, elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en tord et fut fort déconcerté de voir qu'il n'était que 8h24.

Mais en fait tout ça ressemblait plus à une énorme blague parce que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas avoir l'apparence d'enfants de huit ou dix ans.

« 9h pour les anciens élèves et 8h pour les nouveaux, jeune fille. Les Taika n'ont pas le sens de la ponctualité peut-être ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas une blague en fait.

Un brouhaha de chuchotement apparut dans la salle de classe. Kana l'avait prévenu qu'en apprenant qu'elle était une Taika, les élèves risqueraient d'être surpris, mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point. Rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche car elle avait peur d'empirer son cas, même si cela semblait impossible maintenant.

« Je suis désolée pour mon retard... je... je ne savais pas que... Elle bafouillait, Juvia considérait déjà que son année ici était perdu dans le néant de l'échec

-C'est bon. Il soupira. Prenez place à côté de votre camarade »

Il pointa du doigts la seule paire de table où il manquait un élève et remarqua la présence de Kana. Elle se dépêcha d'avancer au milieu des autres qui la fixaient comme si elle était un alien en visite de courtoisie et prit place. Kana la regardait l'air de dire : « Pourquoi t'es aussi en retard ?! » et Juvia lui répondait : « Parce que Kinana s'est trompé ! », même si la brune avait plutôt compris : « Je t'expliquerai plus tard ».

« Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé. Un long regard porteur de sous-entendu était dirigé vers Juvia. Nous pouvons nous présenter, nous sommes Gemini, vos professeurs de magie »

Il continuait son petit discours de présentation et Juvia en avait déjà perdu le fil trop subjuguée par le fait que ce soit des enfants qui seront ses professeurs. Car ce n'était pas qu'un seul professeur, il y avait une petite fille vêtue d'une longue robe verte foncé en laine aux manches longues et avec quelques fleurs rouges en guise de décoration au bout. Elle faisait un peu penser à un sapin de noël, version poche. Quant à son acolyte, il portait un peu la même chose sauf que c'était un pantalon et un long manteau, les fleurs en moins. Ils portaient également chacun une lourde écharpe rouge qui l'empêchait de voir leurs lèvres bouger au rythme de leurs paroles. Ils se ressemblaient aussi de part leur visage qui était exactement le même. Le seul moyen de les différencier serait leur coiffure puisque lui les portaient courts alors qu'elle les avaient un peu plus long. Ils avaient également le même drôle d'épi sur le sommet du crâne.

Tellement distraite, elle ne remarquait même pas les nombreux regards qui lui étaient lancés par ses autres camarades. Mais Kana ne les loupait pas. Elle espérait pour l'instant que personne ne viendrait embêter Juvia aujourd'hui. Toujours était-il que toute l'Académie allait finir par savoir qu'une Taika était parmi eux à partir de maintenant.

« Pour faire court, au bout de ces quatre années, vous obtiendrez un diplôme

-Enfin si vous réussissez les examens

-Et ensuite vous pourrez choisir ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie

-Rester ici, à Earthland

-Ou retourner dans le monde des humains »

Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Juvia était totalement hypnotisé par ça, d'un côté c'était aussi impressionnant de voir une telle symbiose que drôle. Parfois, elle pouvait se comporter comme une vraie enfant.

« D'ailleurs nous devons vous mettre en garde immédiatement, en tant qu'élève de l'Académie de l'Est

-Vous avez une certaine réputation à tenir, par cela

-Comportez vous comme des élèves modèles lors de nos sorties ou voyages scolaires

-Et surtout, n'utilisez jamais votre magie dans le monde des humains à moins que ce ne soit une réelle obligation

-Outre le fait qu'on pourrait vous voir, cela serait un problème vite régler

-Mais la magie peut attirer certaines choses qui n'ont pas leur place dans le monde humain

-Alors si vous voulez impressionnez vos petits copains du monde humain, vous pouvez toujours rêvez »

Juvia tiqua lorsqu'ils évoquèrent les choses, ils devaient certainement parler des démons. Peut-être même, cela était la cause de l'enlèvement de son grand-père. Il essayait peut-être de faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de rejoindre cette Académie mais avait fini pris dans son propre piège, en quelque sorte.

« Et maintenant chers élèves, nous allons vous remettre vos cartes »

Elles apparurent comme par magie sur les bureaux de chaque élève, et Juvia se rendit compte que l'expression « comme par magie » était vraiment bête dans ce cas.

« Ces dernières vous permettrons d'avoir un libre accès à des bibliothèques ou autres magasins pour fournitures scolaires et vous devrez toujours les avoir sur vous si l'armée vient vous contrôler

-Ils sont très strictes à ce sujet, si un élèves n'a pas de carte, il est mis en prison

-Cela est déjà arrivé alors ne l'oubliez surtout pas »

Sa carte était bleue nuit et avait une petite lune en haut à gauche. Il y avait une photo d'elle en dessous et les informations la concernant à côté. Son nom et prénom, sa classe (Taika) et sa nature (Tsuki), un concept qui lui échappait encore un peu mais si elle avait bien compris, cela désignait par quel Dieu elle avait été béni et c'était par la Déesse de la Lune. Puis il y avait son numéro d'élève.

Les deux professeurs continuèrent d'expliquer comment les années ici allaient se passer, ce qu'on attendait d'eux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient formés dans une école même si plus tard ils voulaient retourner dans le monde humain et tout un tas de choses similaires. Juvia n'écoutait jamais dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'imagination trop fertile et donc se déconcentrait rapidement. Elle s'imaginait déjà une grande mage dérobant la vie des démons qui l'avaient séparé de son grand-père.

« Maintenant nous allons vous demander

-De regarder le camarade qui est à côté de vous »

Tous ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi les professeurs leurs demandaient de faire cela et seulement quelques un sur la trentaine d'élèves regardèrent leur camarade de bureau.

« Allez-y »

Les encouragèrent les professeurs, ce qu'ils firent donc tous bien que ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi. Kana affichait un sourire se voulant rassurant qui faisait chaud au cœur, Juvia lui sourit également.

« Bien, c'est la dernière fois que vous vous trouvez à côté de cette personne. Des chuchotements de surprises comme ceux auxquels Juvia avait eu droit résonnèrent dans la salle

-Premièrement, vous allez être en binôme avec quelqu'un ayant une classe différente à la vôtre

-Mais nous avons aussi fait en sorte de vous mélanger

-C'est à dire, que vous ne vous retrouverez pas avec l'un de vos amis »

Juvia déglutit, elle comptait justement sur le fait d'être avec Kana pour survivre ici. La vie semblait s'acharner sur elle un peu trop fort ces temps-ci.

« A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas encore fait les groupes

-Alors vous ne connaîtrez votre binôme que cet après-midi

-Pour l'instant et comme il nous reste un peu de temps avant que vous ne passiez à table

-Nous allons vous regroupez entre même classe et vous allez lire la première page du livre que nous allons vous prêtez »

Tous les élèves obéirent aux professeurs, non s'en râler un petit peu. Même si Juvia était nouvelle et se sentait un peu perdue, elle se rassurait en se persuadant que finalement, ils étaient tous un peu dans me même état d'esprit. Peut-être même pourrait-elle trouver quelqu'un dans une situation similaire à la sienne.

Se retrouvant au fond de la classe, la bleue remarquait la différence plutôt impressionnante entre le nombre de Tsuki et d'Asashi, ceux protégés par le Dieu du Soleil. Et bien qu'elle pensait pouvoir au moins trouver une personne avec qui partager un manuel, personne ne l'approchait. Juvia avait l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard de l'histoire et ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place. Si même des personnes possédants la même nature qu'elle l'évitait, elle n'osait pas imaginer le comportement de son binôme.

Juvia, désespérant d'être seule et le regard baissé sur le sol perdait toutes envies de faire le moindre effort. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à côté d'elle, l'espoir naquît de ses cendres tel un phénix. Elle s'empressait de voir le visage de son fabuleux camarade et du retenir un cri. Des yeux rouges transperçant et menaçant, des cheveux de jais semblables à une bête sauvage, un corps imposant de brute épaisse et des piercing sur l'ensemble de son visage. Mais la première impression était rarement la bonne ! Garde confiance en ton prochain Juvia ! (C'était ce que lui disait Meredy lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas socialiser avec ses camarades).

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Juvia Mori »

Elle lui tendit timidement sa main droite, espérant ne pas être ignoré car son moral avait vraiment besoin d'être boosté. Il la regarda comme s'il se méfiait d'elle et du moindre mouvement suspect qu'elle pourrait faire mais se résigna devant ses grandes orbes bleues qui le suppliaient de prendre sa main.

« Gadjeel Redfox, maintenant laisse-moi lire tranquillement »

Juvia mima de zipper sa bouche et avec un grand sourire niais, entama cette lecture obligatoire. A ce moment-là, elle venait de faire la rencontre de l'un de ses plus proches amis d'Earthland.

xxx

 _Nécropole, monde des démons_

« Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Je pense toujours que ce n'était pas la solution de t'amener dans notre monde. La voix rauque du chef des Kitsune résonna sous la petite tente

-Je n'avais pas le choix Reikon, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour elle dans mon état. Répondit l'invité du démon renard

-Il est vrai. Seulement, il l'a entre ses mains maintenant et tu sais que mon peuple n'acceptera pas de partir en guerre pour ta petite-fille

-Je sais bien tout ça Reikon. Mais au moins ici, ils ne viendront pas me chercher. Et si l'Empire Démoniaque prépare bien quelque chose comme tu me l'as dit, alors je pourrais en profiter

-Tu as sauvé beaucoup de mes sujets et pour cela, je t'aiderai le moment venu Katsuo, tu le sais. Mais que vas-tu faire ? Même ici tu n'as pas que des alliés. Le chef de la tribu aspira dans son calumet, déversant sa fumée tout autour de son imposante carrure

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, tout dépend d'elle Reikon

-Cela ne va certainement pas se dérouler comme tu l'espérais

-Malheureusement. Soupira Katsuo »

* * *

Ce chapitre bouge déjà un peu plus je dirais mais pas de panique ! Dans le prochain, l'histoire évolue beaucoup plus, j'ai envie de développer un peu plus le monde magique et surtout l'histoire principale. Même si j'espère que vous aimez ces chapitres !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, avec la rentrée et les cours ect... Donc je ferais de mon mieux ! Bisous. cœur


	6. Chapter 6

_Earthland, quelques mois plus tard_

Juvia finissait tout juste son devoir de mathématiques, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Son professeur qui ne s'était pas dérangé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était complètement nulle dans cette matière avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, allait être agréablement surpris. Elle y avait peut-être passé deux bonnes heures, mais au moins elle était persuadée d'avoir tout juste. Elle en avait assez de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne devait pas se décourager et continuer de persévérer même si elle enchaînait les mauvaises notes. Elle savait bien qu'au fond, ça devait l'amuser de la voir se prendre la tête sur un problème que mademoiselle Lévy McGarden ou mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia (sa favorite) ne mettaient que peu de temps à résoudre. Ce n'était pas elles qui détenaient le meilleur temps en natation en tout cas !

Elle rassembla ses manuels et les rangea dans son sac. Normalement, le dimanche était le jour qu'elle se réservait pour ne rien faire sauf se reposer et parfois, retrouver Kana ou Gadjeel à la capitale pour s'amuser un peu. Mais elle avait décidé de se concentrer essentiellement à ses devoirs même si elle le faisait généralement le samedi matin car justement hier, quelqu'un avait décidé d'avoir un lendemain de fête difficile et elle avait du s'occuper de sa chère amie qui n'était même pas sa compagne de chambre mais qui s'était quand même invitée toute seule, Kana. Autant dire que si quelqu'un les avait découvertes, Kana aurait probablement été renvoyée.

Cette dernière avait pu se rattraper en demandant à Lévy (qui était une bonne connaissance) d'aider Juvia dans son travail. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait passé un long moment ensembles. Juvia avait presque eu l'impression de redécouvrir certains cours qu'elle avait pourtant bien eu, cela l'avait bien aidé à terminer son devoir de mathématiques. Juvia était ravie d'avoir aussi pu découvrir Lévy qu'elle n'imaginait pas aussi sympathique alors même qu'elle la faisait travailler dur tout l'après-midi, même si sa professeure particulière était partie entre-temps avec Lucy et heureusement car Juvia ne supportait pas Lucy.

Prenant le chemin de la sortie en ajustant son uniforme scolaire, elle salua poliment la chef des lieux. Il était obligatoire de porter son uniforme pour aller dans la bibliothèque de l'Académie car les personnes qui n'étudiaient pas ici n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder. Il était plus facile pour la chef de contrôler les passages car ainsi, elle n'avait pas à demander à chaque personne de sortir son badge. Et autant dire qu'avec le nombre de personne qui venait, il valait mieux. Il y avait environ quatre milles élèves dans l'Académie, le plus grand effectif sur les trois établissements scolaires du pays, sans compter les établissements visant à former des futurs membres du corps militaire ou des futurs membres d'Era et bien d'autres encore.

Elle sortait pour admirer les derniers rayons du soleil, le ciel était caramélisé et parsemé de nuages semblant former des îles célestes. L'air était chaud comme un journée d'été, le climat du monde magique était totalement différent de celui du monde humain. Elle n'y était pas encore vraiment habituée, hier il pleuvait des cordes. Et selon les prévisions météorologiques mensuels, le mois prochain, il y aurait déjà de la neige. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris comment le climat fonctionnait ici, mais il s'adaptait à la magie ambiante. Lorsqu'il y avait d'importante quantité il faisait beau, lorsqu'elle se faisait plus pauvre, c'était le contraire. Quelque chose comme ça.

Juvia marchait tranquillement en direction de son dortoir, espérant que l'heure du repas ne soit pas terminée maintenant, même si en observant le nombre d'élèves qui discutaient et rigolaient encore sur la pelouse, elle se disait qu'elle avait largement le temps. Puis d'un coup, la sonnerie d'alerte de l'Académie retentit en un long sifflement perçant. C'était un exercice qui avait été annoncé il y a deux semaines, même si au bout de trois jours, elle avait pensé qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Gemini, ses professeurs de magie leurs avaient expliqués ce qu'ils étaient censés faire à ce moment-là afin que tout se passe bien. Elle devait donc retrouver son _binôme_ devant le temple de son Dieu, celui du Soleil qui était presque à l'opposé de où elle se trouvait. Mimant ses autres camarades qui pour la plus part semblaient habitués à tout ça, elle se mise à courir afin d'aller plus vite, mais ce n'était pas évidant avec tous les élèves qui faisaient comme elle et qui allait dans toutes les directions. A vrai dire, chaque binôme ne se retrouvait pas au même endroit, ils choisissaient eux-mêmes leur lieux de rencontre proposé par les professeurs et où ils seraient ensuite placés sous un sort de protection. Bien sûr, son binôme ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis qu'ils devaient se côtoyer.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait jamais y arriver si elle décidait de suivre la route principale menant au temple, elle jugeait préférable de couper par la forêt. Depuis le temps qu'elle était ici même si en réalité, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça, elle avait pas mal repéré les lieux et savait comment aller au lieu du rendez-vous plus vite. Elle s'engouffra alors à travers l'épaisse verdure et trouvait bientôt vite un petit chemin de terre sur lequel la course se faisait moins fatigante. Elle courrait le plus vite possible afin d'au moins tirer la fierté d'être arrivé avant son binôme, mais ses pauvres mocassins allaient finir dans un triste état et elle préférait ne même pas penser à ses collants alors qu'elle courait à travers les hautes herbes juste avant.

Elle courait sans réfléchir maintenant et n'entendait même plus l'étourdissante sonnerie, ce qui lui semblait plutôt suspect étant donné qu'elle devait s'entendre sur tout le campus. Elle s'arrêta sèchement et laissa son sac tomber par terre puis posa les mains sur ses genoux tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle devait courir depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes et elle aurait déjà du arrivé au temple à ce moment. Hors, il n'était même pas en vue. Et le ciel qui auparavant était chaud se colorait d'une couleur grisâtre d'un temps de pluie. Elle relevait la tête et fixait le chemin droit devant elle, il était si sombre qu'elle ne discernait pas grand chose et la brume ambiante n'aidait en rien. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était peut-être pas un exercice finalement. Elle rattrapait son sac avec l'idée de faire demi tour mais une drôle de lueur attira son regard sur sa droite. Mais en cherchant du regard il n'y avait rien, puis elle entendit un vif bruit de bois craquant devant elle et craignant quelque chose de dangereux tourna la tête mais ne vit rien sauf cette noirceur inquiétante. Puis la même lueur apparu et en baissant un peu plus la tête elle vu quelque chose. Une petite créature bleue et violette, ressemblant à une flamme volante à peine plus grande qu'une balle de tennis. La petite chose semblait incliner la tête sur le côté et Juvia se souvint d'une fois où Kana et elle étaient tombés sur un livre de légende. Un feu follet est une entité magique, on racontait qu'à l'époque si quelqu'un avait la chance d'en voir un, il serait béni à jamais et que tous ses souhaits se réaliseraient.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, sa queue de cheval ne retenait plus sa crinière dont quelques petites mèches s'étaient échappées pendant sa course. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et contemplait ce petit être de feu. Elle allait s'approcher mais il s'éloigna aussitôt et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Prise d'un élan d'excitation, Juvia ramassait son sac et partait à sa poursuite. Un sourire naïf placé sur ses lèvres, elle voyait dans ce feu follet, la chance inespérée de réaliser son souhait. Mais la réalité la frappa en plein visage et elle s'arrêta net, quel était son souhait déjà ?

La panique la reprit alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui avait pu être cette luxuriante forêt ni de petite flamme bleue aux reflets violets. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique arbre, ayant une écorce noire et une épaisse couche de brouillard à ses pieds, qu'elle ne pouvait même plus voir. La nuit semblait même être tombée pourtant le ciel gardait son air pluvieux et ténébreux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se tourna rapidement avec de grands yeux. En face d'elle, une femme ou ce qui ressemblait fort à une femme. Elle avait la peau légèrement noire, de longs cheveux corbeaux et des yeux jaunes perçants. Mais surtout deux impressionnantes cornes de chaque côtés de son crânes. Juvia s'éloignait, prise de frayeur, et observait d'un œil presque intrigué mais apeuré, cette créature qui n'était vêtue de rien, seulement des bandes noires pour couvrir ce qui faisait d'elle une femme. L'autre s'approchait à nouveau mais tellement vite que la bleue n'avait le temps de reculer, elle avait posé sa main contre sa joue et son souffle près de sa bouche glaçait sa peau.

« N'ai pas peur de moi »

Elle avait une voix envoûtante, presque enchanteresse comme celle des sirènes et cela eu le don de calmer Juvia, étonnamment.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal Juvia... je veux juste que tu m'écoutes »

Elle cligna des yeux et ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait connaître son prénom, mais se laissait tout de même faire car sa voix la transperçait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre membres. C'était comme si un lien imaginaire la retenait et l'empêcher d'exécuter le moindre mouvement.

« Je suis une succube, un démon si tu préfères, mais je ne te ferais rien. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je suis ici mais quelqu'un m'a fait part de son inquiétude à ton sujet. Je ne peux pas veiller sur toi alors je dois te mettre en garde maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion »

Juvia hochait la tête, complètement absorbée par les paroles de la succube. Même si elle se demandait qui pouvait bien s'inquiéter à son sujet pour qu'un démon vienne à sa rencontre et bien sûr pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse actuellement, qu'elle refoula bien vite car complètement impossible.

« Quelque chose de très important est en train de se préparer et moi-même j'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit. Nous les succubes nous tenons à l'écart des autres démons mais, nous savons qu'ils sont en pleines préparations pour un événement. Seulement, il y a un individu dans votre monde qui est relié à eux et il en a certainement après toi Juvia

-Pourquoi ? Sa voix sortie comme un murmure et elle avait l'impression de sortir de sa rêverie

-Parce que tu es une Taika et que tu es la seule pouvant lire les travaux de Zeleph. Mais moins tu en sais et mieux tu te porteras Juvia. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider est te mettre en garde et aussi ceci »

Sans la prévenir, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et alors qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de chose, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ses expériences passées. C'était douloureux et glacial et quelque chose de tout aussi étrange se déversait en elle, mais cette chose n'était en rien comme le baisé. Cette sensation était protectrice et bienveillante, comme si soudainement elle buvait le plus merveilleux des nectars.

« Grâce à ceci, tu es des nôtres et nous sommes reliées. Les succubes ne sont pas les démons les plus puissants mais nous sommes celles qui survivent le mieux grâce à la métamorphose. Je te protégerai Juvia et un jour peut-être, que je pourrais te dire mon nom »

Puis la succube disparu dans un souffle, Juvia toucha ses lèvres et reprenait ses esprits. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était beaucoup trop étrange pour sembler réel. La peur de se retrouver seule dans ces terres inconnues s'empara de son bon sens, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation actuelle et encore moins comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. L'atmosphère était pesante et était bien trop différente de celle qui régnait à l'Académie, elle n'était définitivement plus dans la forêt.

xxx

Après de nombreuses minutes à rester immobile, elle entendit un bruit étrange dans son dos, comme un couinement étouffé venant de l'arbre à l'écorce noir. Elle s'approcha bien que finalement elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, seulement elle avait aussi l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver actuellement. Un autre couinement se laissa entendre et elle baissa le regard en direction du sol brumeux. Les racines de l'arbre étaient facilement discernables, la brume étant plus légère ici. Puis au milieu, il y avait une petite créature au poil tout aussi lugubre, la bête leva son museau et Juvia vu les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Bleu comme le feu follet, imitant même le mouvement de leurs flammes. Elle pensait que cette teinte ne pouvait qu'aller à ces petits feux qui étaient symbole d'une vie épanouie jusqu'à la fin, et pourtant elle pouvait la retrouver ici dans les yeux de ce qui ressemblait fort à un louveteau. Des yeux pleins d'innocence et d'ignorance, un regard qui la replongeait dans les douloureux souvenirs de son enfance et qui lui rappelait un regard qu'elle avait finit par oublier avec le temps.

Juvia s'agenouilla et la créature qui était allongé en boule comme pour se protéger, se redressa et la fixa de ses yeux brillants. Comme si elle voulait lui communiquer un message, Juvia essaya de lui caresser doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, le crâne juste entre ses oreilles et il se laissa faire. La bleue sourit enfin, la pression accumulée jusque-là fondu comme neige au soleil devant les flammèches qu'étaient ses orbes. Le louveteau semblait l'accepter.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La créature ne lui répondait pas, elle n'en était pas capable mais se contentait de pencher sa tête sur le côté.

« Es-tu magique ?... Sûrement oui. Je m'appelle Juvia, petit loup »

Elle remarquait qu'il se tenait difficilement sur ses pattes et supposait qu'il devait être blessé... Un cri aigu, mélange de désespoir et de souffrance, vint perturber ce moment de bonheur qu'avait trouvé Juvia. Et si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée, elle aurait tout simplement craqué et laissé ses larmes couler. Mais, courageusement, elle se leva rapidement et fit face à ce quelqu'un qui semblait énervé qu'elle soit ici. Devant elle, un monstre sans yeux, ni nez, juste un trou béant servant de bouche dont des dents pointues s'échappaient. Il se tenait bizarrement, comme enroulé sur lui même, sa peau était d'un rose affreux et son corps était lisse de toutes caractéristiques humaines. Un démon, dans toute sa splendeur même s'il manquait le côté spectaculaire qui faisait de ces monstres, des monstres impressionnants. Celui-ci était juste dégoûtant et Juvia avait bien envie de fuir en le regardant mais plutôt parce qu'il était désagréable pour ses fragiles yeux. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait les démons.

Sans crier garde il avança vers elle, plus doucement qu'il ne le voudrait. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, dévorer et dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de cette fille. Juvia ignorait comment agir et, elle regrettait presque de penser ça, mais aimerait que son binôme soit là car il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir déjà fait face à des démons dans son enfance. Bien sûr, au cours de ses cours de magie, ils avaient déjà été en présence de démons, afin que les professeurs leur montrent la pratique à toutes leurs théories et elle avait déjà même eu l'honneur d'en attaquer un. Mais la situation était différente car celui-ci n'était pas enchaîné et que ce n'était pas un exercice mais la réalité.

Elle leva sa main droite et dans un réflexe protecteur lança n'importe qu'elle sort qui lui venait à l'esprit, un lame d'eau puissante pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus. Elle réussit à avoir ses deux jambes qui gisaient à quelques mètres de son corps à cause du choc et son bras droit. Mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir réussi, il releva son visage vide et cria à nouveau, ameutant tout un groupe de démon comme lui dans la seconde. Ils arrivaient tous en face d'elle et elle se rappela vite du petit loup à ses pieds.

Le sentiment désagréable de ne pouvoir rien faire s'empara d'elle, comme la fois où elle avait perdu son petit frère et toute sa famille. Elle regarda le petit loup et pendant quelques secondes n'entendait plus les démons s'approcher d'elle. Comme si la scène entière était ralentie pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, elle laissa son sac tomber par terre et saisit le louveteau dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et protégeant chaque parcelles de son petit corps. Puis le cours du temps reprit sa course et les démons étaient maintenant proches d'elle, leurs mains étaient sur son frêle corps. Et elle ne voulait pas penser à l'impensable, ne voulait pas penser qu'elle ne servirait à rien encore une fois. Une vie était entre ses bras et elle avait décidé d'en prendre la responsabilité. S'il mourrait ce serait de sa faute, s'il mourrait, elle pourrait dire qu'elle aurait vraiment été une incapable toute sa vie. A quoi servait-il d'avoir l'honorifique titre de Taika si elle ne pouvait l'honorer pleinement. Elle devait lui sauver la vie et elle se devait de se prouver qu'elle pouvait être capable de le faire. Cette fois, elle y arriverait, elle n'échouerait pas deux fois.

L'un des démons attrapa son poignet et le serra fort dans sa paume si bien qu'elle ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser vaincre. Ses yeux fixaient le monstre en face d'elle et une haine pour ces choses lui dévora les entrailles. Elle voulait les exterminer tous, pour vouloir la tuer et aussi faire peur au louveteau. Mais surtout elle voulait les tuer car elle les voulait morts ou encore mieux, en train d'agoniser sur le sol comme celui qui les avait appelés. La douleur de sentir leurs griffes l'attaquer n'était rien par rapport à sa rage de vaincre, elle cria elle aussi pour se donner du courage mais surtout pour leur prouver qu'elle ne mourrait pas ce soir. Et une vive brûlure la démangea dans le bas du dos et courut jusqu'à la totalité de son corps. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une couleur mortelle et dans une vague de force, Juvia se retrouva devant le Temple de la Déesse Lunaire. A l'Académie.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur les genoux et ses bras qui retenaient le louveteau s'ouvrir pour le laisser respirer. Elle le posa doucement sur l'herbe fraîche avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux qui ne laissaient voir que de la gratitude. Elle lui sourit et alors qu'elle voulait lui caresser le crâne afin de lui prouver que tout allait bien, elle s'évanouit dans un monde de ténèbres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.

xxx

Une petite fille aux long cheveux bleus jouaient avec son petit frère dans le jardin derrière leur maison, à celui qui ferait tomber la balle le premier, un jeu qu'elle avait inventé toute seule. Elle lui lançait le ballon pas trop fort pour qu'il puisse lui aussi le rattraper et jouer avec elle, même si elle ne s'amusait pas autant qu'elle le voudrait car il le laissait tomber à chaque fois. La partie était plutôt à sens unique. Et en même temps, elle rigolait un peu plus dès qu'elle voyait ses grands yeux désolés car il ne savait pas se débrouiller aussi bien qu'elle et instantanément, elle oubliait à quoi ils jouaient et voulait juste prendre son petit frère dans les bras pour lui remonter le moral.

Ses grands yeux verts la fixaient et elle se sentait hypnotisée, comme s'il l'appelait à l'aide pour réussir à rattraper le ballon, seulement il perdait leur couleur pour s'enflammer d'un bleu de l'Enfer.

xxx

« … de toute évidence... attaquer par...

-... c'était juste un exercice... »

Elle avait l'esprit embrumé et un mal de crâne atroce, elle aimerait bien demander aux voix de se taire mais elle n'en était pas encore capable. Ouvrir ses yeux lui demandaient déjà beaucoup trop de force et elle n'y arriverait pas correctement. Mais elle luttait parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se réveiller, maintenant. Juvia arrivait cette fois-ci à ouvrir pleinement les yeux et mêmes si le soleil éclairait fortement la pièce, elle arrivait à s'habituer à sa lueur trop claire. Les souvenirs d'hier lui revenait comme un poing en pleine figure, violemment.

« Elle se réveille !

-Bien je vais appeler la femme de toute à l'heure »

Elle se redressa comme un pic sur le lit surprenant la brune assise sur la chaise, à côté d'elle.

« Mon Dieu Juvia ! Tu m'as filé une de ses frousses, ne bouges pas aussi vite »

Elle la prit par les épaules et la força à se rallonger sur le lit, ce à quoi la bleue ne résistait pas et se laissait complètement faire car elle était encore bien trop faible pour esquisser le moindre mouvement de plus, une vive douleur s'emparait de son poignet droit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? On t'a cherchée partout hier après l'exercice, le directeur est parti en personne à Era pour qu'on lance une brigade spéciale de recherche pour te retrouver »

Des nuages d'incompréhension flottaient autour d'elle mais disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que son amie lui faisait la conversation, sûrement pour la garder éveillée. La situation devenait plus claire maintenant même si tout un tas de questions n'avaient aucune réponse. Où elle était ? Aucune idée. Se qu'il s'était passé ? Elle ne le comprenait même pas, car juste avant elle était devant le Temple de sa Déesse. Ce qui était sûr est qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier les monstres qu'elle avait vu là-bas, leur toucher contre sa peau et leur cri.

« Kana... La coupa-t-elle d'une petite voix

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? Mal quelque part ?

-Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de parler, j'ai beaucoup trop mal à la tête

-Je sais pas comment je suis sensée prendre ça mais on va le mettre sur le compte de ton état actuel. Je suppose que si tu peux me demander de me taire, tu peux me dire comment tu te sens maintenant ? Juvia devinait qu'elle croisait les bras et la regardait avec une légère pointe d'agacement mais surtout du soulagement dans le regard

-J'ai juste très mal à mon poignet droit et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi pendant plusieurs siècles. Elle la regarda et constatait que Kana avait les bras croisés »

L'infirmière interrompit leur petite conversation et arriva en trombe jusqu'à son lit. Suivit par une femme qui marchait posément derrière elle, contrastant complètement avec l'air effroyable qu'affichait la jeune infirmière.

« Juvia Mori, tu es encore consciente ? C'est super ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal. Dit-elle en la regardant comme si elle ne connaissait rien de son métier, elle se demandait si elle voyait sa tête en ce moment et à quel point elle était crevée

-Si tu peux te plaindre, c'est que ça va pas si mal que ça ! Je ne vais pas te demander de tout nous expliquer maintenant, mais dis-moi juste précisément où tu as mal pour que je commence les premiers soins

-A son poignet droit. Dit Kana à sa place et Juvia la remerciait car elle n'avait plus vraiment la force de parler

-D'accord, j'ai vu que tu avais quelques griffures plus ou moins importantes mais je m'en suis déjà occupée, seulement ton état était critique lorsque nous t'avons retrouvée. Tu n'avais presque plus de magie en toi, je ne sais pas quel sort tu as pu lancer mais il devait être très puissant, aussi tu ne vas pas pouvoir pratiquer pendant une semaine afin d'être sûr que ta magie soit bien revenue »

Juvia hochait la tête même si elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle disait. Elle lui parlait pour qu'elle oublie la douleur et la fatigue mais il lui était difficile de penser à autre chose que ça parce qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. A part le petit loup qui était avec elle hier soir.

« Maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, même si cette individu ne devrait pas être là. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la femme calme derrière elle et la regardait avec des yeux qui pourraient lancer des éclairs

-Bonjour Juvia. Elle ignorait royalement l'infirmière ce que fit rire intérieurement la bleue. Je m'appelle Ur Milkovich »

La femme avait des cheveux noirs et courts qui encerclaient son visage. De petits yeux sombres et une faible esquisse de sourire qui se voulait peut-être rassurant. Elle était totalement vêtue de noir, si bien que Juvia se demandait comment une femme aussi ténébreuse pouvait lui sembler si sympathique, quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait pleinement croire Ur Milkovich, comme elle avait pu croire la succube.

« Je suis une chasseuse de démons et j'ai quelques questions à te poser Juvia. D'abord, quelle est cette marque sur ton corps ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure près de son oreille »

Mais un élan de fatigue reprit le dessus sur Juvia alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'entendait plus que l'infirmière s'indigner en disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop la surmener avec des questions compliquées car elle était bien trop faible pour la moindre chose. Puis le monde de Juvia replongea dans le noir, même si cette fois, ce n'était pas aussi éprouvant que la dernière fois. Elle se laissait, avec plaisir, tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

xxx

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans la nuit et seul un rayon lunaire éclairait la pièce. Elle se sentait déjà bien mieux que la première fois où elle avait rouvert les yeux et pouvait maintenant s'asseoir sans trop de difficulté sur le lit. La douleur à son poignet s'était atténuée et elle remarquait qu'elle avait une attelle autour. Puis tout un tas de pansement et de bandage sur le corps, qui recouvrait les blessures laissés par ces affreux monstres. Mais ça ne faisait pas tellement mal, c'était plus une sensation de chaleur qui émanait d'elles.

Ce qui était le plus drôle dans tout ça était qu'elle arrivait à être parfaitement lucide, la situation ne lui paraissait pas éloignée ou floue, elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Seulement, entre les bandes, elle devinait des lignes noires sur la presque totalité de son corps, semblables à des plantes ayant poussé autour d'elle. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de petites fleurs au bout. A ce moment, elle ne pu retenir un « Quoi ? » de sortir de sa bouche, ce qui réveilla la personne à côté d'elle, son amie Kana Alperona qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois.

« Juvia, tu vas mieux ? Elle s'approcha d'elle pour mieux la voir

-Kana... je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi ces marques ? Dit-elle en montrant son bras

-Justement, nous pensions que tu pourrais nous le dire. Une voix plus éloignée l'interrompu et lorsque la figure s'approchait, Juvia pouvait reconnaître Ur Milkovich. Kana peux-tu aller chercher l'infirmière, mais ne la prévient que dans quinze minutes, j'ai à lui parler

-Bien sûr »

Kana se leva non sans un regard pour son amie, elles se sourirent mutuellement et la brune la prit dans ses bras avant de laisser les deux jeunes femmes entre elles, elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour Juvia que c'était un réel soulagement de voir qu'elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Cependant Ur lui avait vaguement expliqué ce qu'elle comptait lui dire et Kana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la vie de Juvia avait réellement prit une tournure imprévue, son inquiétude n'était pas totalement effacée.

« Tu as dormi pendant deux jours, tu dois donc te sentir un peu mieux

-Oui. Juvia hocha la tête

-Comme je te l'ai donc déjà dit, je me nomme Ur et je suis une chasseuse de démons. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? »

Juvia hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se remémorait la sonnerie de l'exercice d'alerte, elle qui coupa par la forêt car il y avait trop de monde, puis le feu follet, le démon, et les autres démons, cette incroyable magie qu'elle avait utilisé puis elle qui se retrouvait devant le temple de la Déesse Lunaire. Elle ne savait pas au fond si c'était une bonne chose de tout lui avouer, mais les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti là-bas était bien trop fortes et elle avait mal rien que d'en reparler. Cet événement était marqué à l'encre indélébile sur sa peau comme les lignes qui la recouvraient totalement. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait maintenant le nom des démons qui s'en étaient pris à elle, des Sans-Visages.

Une fois son récit terminé elle demanda à Ur si elle savait où était le petit loup qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.

« Sous ton lit, il n'a pas bougé depuis que tu es ici et a même refusé la nourriture qu'on lui proposait »

Juvia, surprise, se pencha pour inspecter le dessous de son lit et constatait qu'il était bien là. Enroulé en boule comme lors de leur rencontre et lorsqu'il releva le museau, elle revu ses deux orbes enflammés.

« Est-ce que c'est le démon qui t'a posé cette marque ? »

Juvia se rassit correctement sur son lit et fixa Ur avant de se rappeler de quoi elle parlait.

« Je pense, je sais que lorsque j'ai utilisé la magie, j'ai ressenti des picotements dans le bas du dos et ensuite ça s'est étendu à la totalité de mon corps

-Je peux regarder ? Demanda-t-elle même si elle se penchait déjà pour le faire

-Oui »

Juvia la laissa inspecter et fut surprise quand elle sentit quelque chose de glacé à l'endroit où elle sentait plutôt quelque chose de chaud. Puis une légère douleur parcouru son corps avant de disparaître là où se trouvait la main de Ur, elle voyait les lignes noires rebrousser chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Je pense que le démon que tu as rencontré t'a posée un sceau, en quelque sorte c'est une partie de son âme qui te protège. Lorsque tu t'es faite attaquer par les Sans-Visages, je pense que le sceau s'est activé pour te protéger. Le problème est que si quelqu'un découvre que tu as un lien avec un démon, ça ne serait pas bon pour toi

-Mais l'infirmière... Laissa-t-elle en suspens

-J'avais posé un sort d'illusion pour que personne ne les voient, il n'y a que ton amie qui les a vues, elle était avec moi quand je t'ai trouvée

-Je vois... mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à l'instant ?

-J'ai scellé ce pouvoir avec ma magie, tu es bien trop jeune pour le contrôler pleinement et si les marquent apparaissaient alors que tu pratiques la magie en classe, les professeurs vont sentir le lien démoniaque. Dis-toi que s'il n'y a pas de marques, il n'y a pas de risques pour toi »

Juvia, même si, elle avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire agréait au moins sur un point, cela devait rester secret. Kana était au courant, mais cela lui permettait au moins de compter sur elle pour pouvoir cacher ce pouvoir. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence où Juvia supposait que Ur lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle lui demanda comment allait le petit loup.

« Je crois qu'il est blessé à la patte mais il ne laisse personne l'approcher. Dit-elle surprise. Ce petit loup comme tu dis, est un Vie et généralement, ils ne laissent aucuns mages les approcher, je pense qu'il t'est reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé alors il doit te considérer comme son maître

-Son maître ?

-Les Vie sont des familiers, en quelque sorte, il y a d'autres types de familiers mais ceux-là sont les plus rares. On dit même qu'ils ne choisissent qu'un guerrier comme maître, en fait tu as de la chance de l'avoir rencontré aussi jeune car s'il avait été plus vieux, je pense qu'il t'aurait attaqué

-Oh »

Juvia écarquilla les yeux et se baissa pour regarder le Vie sous son lit qui s'était rapproché, si bien qu'elle tombait face à face avec ses beaux yeux.

« Non, il ne m'aurait pas attaqué. Dit-elle

-Peut-être, les Vie sont des familiers compliqués après tout »

Juvia et Ur se regardèrent simultanément et un sourire illumina leurs visages en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil. Le jour se levait doucement et l'infirmière arrivait à ce moment dans la petite chambre qu'occupait Juvia.

« Alors, tu vas mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux »

Kana la suivait derrière et restait devant la porte, comme la pièce était petite, Ur s'était aussi reculée pour laisser l'autre femme faire son travail correctement. Elle prenait sa baguette accrochée à son dos et la passait devant Juvia, comme pour la scanner. Puis tout un tas d'informations apparaissait sur l'écran à côté qui était jusqu'alors éteint. Le profil de Juvia s'affichait, son âge, son poids, sa taille, ce genre de chose et Juvia se demandait comment il pouvait savoir tout ça. L'infirmière lisait les dernières informations recueillies et paraissait satisfaite.

« Alors, tes blessures ont complètement guéries, sauf pour ton poignet, je dirais que ça prendra une bonne semaine ou deux. Ta magie est remontée à 68 sur 100, ce qui est plutôt bien. Mais comme pour ton poignet, ne l'utilise pas pendant une semaine afin d'être sûr qu'elle revienne totalement et qu'elle soit bien stable

-Est-ce qu'elle peut reprendre les cours à l'Académie ? Je crois qu'il y a bientôt les premiers examens. Demanda Kana. Et nos profs m'ont avouée qu'elle ferait mieux de vite revenir

-Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible, mais il est hors de question que tu pratiques la magie ou que tu fasses du sport jusqu'à ce que je te dise que ce soit possible. Aussi, tu reviendras me voir dans huit jours, en début de matinée »

L'infirmière éteignait l'écran après avoir fait quelque manipulation en plus.

« Excusez-moi madame. Fit Juvia, quelque peu gênée

-Appelle moi Sherry, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça !

-Oui... est-ce que vous savez comment soignez un familier ?

-Bien sûr, enfin si tu parles du Vie sous ton lit, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en occuper

-Je m'en chargerais moi-même, je veux juste savoir comment m'occuper correctement de lui

-Pas de problème, il a un petit nom peut-être ?

-Yukine

-C'est adorable ! »

Juvia se baissait et attrapait le Vie sous son lit pour le poser sur ses cuisses. Elle lui caressait le sommet du crâne et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour le regarder, Yukine lui parut être le nom qui lui sciait le mieux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'en suis plutôt satisfaite car ça bouge vraiment pour le coup ! Quelques petits mystères sont mis en place et j'espère que je pourrais gérer tout ça correctement, sans que ça paraisse pour vous comme une réponse trop facile.

J'ai aimé écrire le passage avec les démons, ils sont très laids dans ma tête et plutôt du type démon-nul... ou de seconde zone si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pourtant je me suis inspirée du monstre du Labyrinthe de Pan qui m'avait traumatisée.

J'espère que le chapitre en lui-même vous a plu, j'ai essayé de l'écrire sans que l'action ne paraisse trop rapide même si j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est le cas. Je préférais tout écrire dans un chapitre plutôt qu'en deux. Encore une fois merci et à la prochaine ! cœur


	7. Chapter 7

_5 ans plus tard_

Les années à l'Académie lui semblait bien loin aujourd'hui, alors que ce n'était pas si vieux que cela, si elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait encore revoir Kana s'asseoir à côté d'elle à la table de la cantine ou Gadjeel s'énerver car elle avait encore fait une maladresse. Finalement, elle pouvait même commencer à regretter ses années là-bas, la vie était plus facile, tout était plus facile lorsqu'on était encore à l'école à ignorer ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des adultes.

Cela devait faire presque douze heures que Juvia était enfermée, elle avait essayé de se reposer entre-temps car elle n'avait pas dormi depuis bien longtemps, mais au lieu de ça elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le point sur sa vie. Elle avait peu de moments pour elle, tout s'enchaînait tellement vite ces temps-ci : sa mission de reconnaissance puis sa rencontre surprise avec un démon qui était pourchassé par un membre de l'armée. Elle se disait qu'il devait le chasser alors elle l'avait suivi discrètement, par curiosité, et encore une rencontre surprise, Gray Fullbuster était ce mystérieux chasseur. Alors bien sûr, fière comme elle était, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de main, à sa manière bien sûr et en ruinant ses plans. Elle adorait l'embêter et cela semblait être réciproque, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant, elle ne lui avait rien fait et au début, ils s'entendaient même bien. Elle avait même eu un coup de cœur pour ce dernier, enfin c'était bien plus qu'un coup de cœur. Elle était littéralement tombée sous son charme, le mythe du brun ténébreux était une réalité avec Gray Fullbuster. Puis, un jour, il lui avait poliment demandé d'aller se faire voir et depuis, c'était une mini-guerre incessante entre les deux jeunes.

Un lourd bruit résonna au loin, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvrait mais avec une certaine violence puis une voix forte se laissa entendre derrière les murs, même si Juvia n'entendait pas correctement. Elle pensait que Gray Fullbuster, dans toute sa splendeur et rage était venu lui passer un petit bonjour mais lorsqu'elle sentit l'air glacial de la magie de son mentor dans les airs, elle s'inquiéta. Surtout lorsque les mots « idiote de disciple » résonnèrent plus fort que le reste. Elle pouvait maintenant entendre les pas de cette dernière qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cellule et plus elle approchait, plus la bleue paniquait. Elle se sentait comme dans un manège, lorsqu'on le voit on a envie d'y aller parce qu'on se sent insouciant et courageux puis le moment juste avant la chute, où on se dit que si ça lâche on meurt, on sent cette sensation de liberté infinie, celle de voler dans les airs où même si les cris des autres passagers résonnent, on n'entend que le son de l'air frapper nos tympans... Juvia faisait parti des gens qui rêvaient de tuer l'ami, ou l'idée saugrenue qui leur avait proposé de monter, parce qu'elle avait peur et encore plus peur pour sa vie dans la descente, peur au point de s'agripper comme une dingue et de ne pouvoir proliférer que des insultes. A vrai dire elle était bien contente qu'on vienne la sortir de là, mais elle aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné, un camarade qui l'estimait bien et l'appréciait. Ou personne et passer devant le Tribunal, mais au moins, pas sa mentor.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

-Et bien arrêtez moi ! »

La porte en bois qui séparait la bleue de sa liberté, vola en éclat et Juvia dut rentrer sa tête entre ses genoux pour se protéger un minimum. Là était le moment avant la chute, elle releva la tête, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas tellement envie et toussait quelque peu à cause de la poussière que toute l'agitation avait remué. Et devant elle, se tenant avec une droiture légendaire, les main sur les hanches, un air qui annonçait une tempête de courroux, Ur Milkovich, là le moment où l'on regrettait amèrement d'être monté. Derrière elle, un mur de glace qui occupait tout le trou qui avait été fait récemment mais qui n'empêchait pas de voir les gardes de l'autre côté, se démener pour le faire tomber. Juvia avait peur d'elle, en ce moment, même un démon n'avait pas un regard aussi violent, si elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle serait certainement en train de trembler de tout son être.

« J'espère que tu es fière de toi ? Demanda Ur

-... Pas vraiment. Avoua Juvia

-Si je m'écoutais, je te laisserais croupir ici pour le restant de tes jours. Je ne suis vraiment pas contente ! Quelle idiote tu fais parfois ! Tu veux franchement qu'on ait des problèmes ? »

Et, ça ne faisait que commencer, car là était le moment de la longue chute qui ne finissait que lorsqu'on commençait à ne plus penser qu'on pouvait mourir. Ur avait besoin de sortir tout ce qui l'agaçait sinon elle n'était pas elle-même. C'était une qualité pour certains, on avait tous besoin d'honnêteté dans notre vie, mais pour Juvia, cette honnêteté était franchement effrayante, surtout lorsqu'elle en était la victime et cela arrivait souvent. Peut-être que, peut-être, elle était vraiment dans le tord et n'aurait pas du faire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pour sa défense, Juvia avait le défaut d'être quelqu'un qui n'écoutait pas toujours ce que sa raison lui disait, elle laissait plutôt parler son cœur. Si Juvia devait se représenter, elle se décrirait comme un brasier éternel que l'on voudrait éteindre avec des brindilles de sentiments.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Sur quelle disciple je suis tombée !... »

Elle devait en avoir encore pour une ou deux minutes et après elle la libérerait, peut-être, si elle en avait envie parce que Ur était aussi spontanée et fonctionnait aussi sur ses sentiments lorsqu'il était question de sa disciple, Ur était un manège détraqué, on pense que ça va être une promenade de santé alors que c'était la grande roue qui bloquait lorsqu'on était au sommet avec le vent qui faisait balancer la nacelle. Juvia l'écoutait sans réellement l'écouter, non pas qu'elle ne jugeait pas cela nécessaire mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment entendre sa mentor l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, même si c'était, encore une fois peut-être, réellement sa faute.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas contre la purification, mais pas devant un membre de l'armée et encore moins lorsque le démon était sa cible ! Elle insistait sur chaque moi. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait même pas le tuer et avait besoin de ce démon ! Alors pourquoi l'avoir purifier ?

-... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une

-Tu sais quoi ? Non, je ne veux même pas savoir. Tu t'expliqueras devant tout le monde pour que tu comprennes la gravité de la situation

-C'est si grave que ça ? Tentait-elle d'une petite voix

-Si grave que ça ? Si grave que ça ? Dit Ur plus fort puis eut un rire étrange. Pourquoi m'avoir donné cette disciple ? On s'en fiche que tu purifies un démon ou que tu le tues, mais, pas devant l'armée ! Tu sais que c'est prohibé et que tu risques une peines sévères du Tribunal »

Malheureusement pour Juvia, c'était totalement vrai. Après mure réflexion, elle avait agit sur un coup de tête et parce que l'autre, l'avait légèrement énervé. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'elle voulait, vilaine habitude selon Ur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait aller la chercher dans les prisons d'Era. Seulement c'était pour des histoires mineurs comme des intrusions au cours de mission de l'armée (et cela arrivait à chaque membre confirmé des chasseurs de démon) ou laisser son familier en liberté alors qu'il était dangereux, pour sa défense, il était très compliqué à gérer. Maintenant, elle risquait sa place dans le monde magique et d'être exilé dans le monde humain, et ce n'était pas en prenant la fuite qu'elle allait améliorer son cas.

« Mais je ne pense pas que m'enfuir soit la meilleure solution pour améliorer mon cas. Avoua-t-elle presque en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles

-Peut-être, j'aimerais bien te dire que tu as tords mais c'est faux. Cependant, tu vas faire profil bas pendant un moment et ils oublieront cette histoire, je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont étouffer l'histoire et que la presse ne l'apprenne pas, tu imagines : Un chasseur de démon purifie un démon devant un membre de l'armée. Franchement, c'est pas jolie pour leur réputation »

Juvia se contenta de hocher de la tête et laissa Ur s'occuper de ces chaînes qui bridaient sa magie. Puis elle se releva avec un soupir et un sourire aux lèvres, finalement ça n'avait pas été si horrible que ça ! Et se prit, bien sûr, une tape monumentale sur le crâne dans la seconde qui suivait. Ur était encore très énervée (la grande roue) et Juvia ne cherchait pas à se plaindre ou protester, ça allait l'énerver encore plus. Alors elle retint le cri de douleur qui voulait s'échapper au risque de devoir en retenir un deuxième. Juvia se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester se reposer chez elle plutôt que d'accepter cette fichue mission. Il fallait dire que les prix des appartements avaient grimpé en flèche, c'était de plus en plus difficile de subvenir à ses besoins et tout ça, était à cause d'Era qui avait besoin de fond pour financer son armée.

« Arrête de rêvasser

-Désolée ! »

Ur sortait une petite lacrima de communication, (technologie qui existait seulement chez les chasseurs de démon car ils avaient un génie parmi leur troupe) de sa poche et appelait en vitesse leur chef pour les prévenir de leur arrivée. En même temps elle préparait un puissant sort de glace afin de geler le plus de soldats possibles en sortant, depuis le temps, ils devaient s'être attroupés comme des vautours autour d'une proie en fin de vie.

« Et pour Yukine ? Demanda Juvia, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son familier ici

-Tu reviendras plus tard

-Mais... Elle ne put terminer sa phrase

-Plus tard »

Sa mentor avait le regard dur en lui demandant si elle était prête à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tout en préparant un sort de téléportation à côté. Elle ne lui laissait pas tellement le temps de répondre, un signe de main et elles courraient déjà à grandes enjambés. Ur devant envoyait voler les soldats à droite et à gauche et Juvia derrière, se concentrait tout en essayant d'éviter les attaques ennemis dont Ur ne pouvait pas la protéger, ou ne voulait pas, Juvia doutait là-dessus. Bien vite elles furent encerclés, il était bien sûr hors de question de laisser s'en aller celle qui avait osé purifier un démon devant un témoin, en plus membre de l'armée et alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul renfort venu la libérer.

« C'est quand tu veux Juvia. Cria Ur par dessus ses attaques

-C'est bon »

Juvia positionna ses mains devant sa poitrine et souffla un bon coup, un portail de téléportation apparu sous leurs pieds, il était d'un vert morne et des écritures du langage magique bleus le parcouraient sur tout le tour et brillaient pour se rejoindre en quatre branches au centre. Ur lançait une nouvelle attaque qui frappait le plafond au lieu de sa cible originale, ce qui eut le don de la frustrer, elle détestait louper sa cible. Comme si elles étaient aspirés à l'intérieur du portail, elles tombèrent et atterrir au milieu du Q.G. des chasseurs de démons. Leurs camarades mangeaient bruyamment et discutaient entre eux, ils avaient l'air tellement occupé que si Ur n'avait pas râlé sur Juvia pour lui dire de soigner ses atterrissages, ils ne les auraient probablement pas remarqué.

« Ah elle est revenue !

-Alors la prison ?

-Ils devraient poser une plaque à ton nom ! »

L'assemblée explosa de rire, une ambiance plutôt habituelle. Juvia avait un léger sourire, c'était drôle mais en fait pas vraiment, c'était un sourire crispé et forcé qui ne laissait paraître que de l'inquiétude. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil son mentor, une veine était apparu sur son front et elle avait le poing droit serré. Puis avec tout le stresse de la journée qui avait finalement atteint son paroxysme, elle frappa du poing la pauvre table à sa droite, ce qui ne surprit pas tellement Juvia et elle effaça immédiatement son sourire. Ainsi que le reste du groupe qui comprit que le moment n'était pas à la rigolade.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! Elle a failli passer devant le Tribunal et vous êtes tranquillement assis à vous remplir le ventre ! »

Aussitôt une tête blanche se distingua du reste du groupe, il était l'un des seuls qui n'avaient pas peur de répondre à Ur, bien que cela était du à son côté puérile et irresponsable. Il se comportait presque toujours comme un adolescent alors qu'il avait au moins la quarantaine. Mais Juvia devait bien avouer qu'il était bien conservé, un truc que partageait la plus part des mages puissants.

« Tu as dit que tu allais la ramener, tu voulais pas qu'on arrête de s'amuser alors qu'on savait que tu la ramènerais ? L'homme le disait d'une façon tellement évidente

-Enfin elle risquait sa place ici ! Mais la réponse d'Ur l'était encore plus

-Comme si Era avait suffisamment de cran pour ça ! La simple preuve que tu sois revenue aussi vite montre qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde !

-Tu débloques ma parole ! J'ai juste eu la chance qu'il n'y ait aucun haut gradé ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez restez aussi calme alors qu'elle a clairement fait n'importe quoi ! On a déjà une image de paresseux qui passent leur temps à boire toute la journée, vous ne montrez vraiment pas l'exemple ! »

Un froid semblable à Ur Milkovich parcourait le hall du bâtiment, cette dernière s'énervait parfois c'était dans son tempérament, mais généralement pour des choses futiles et sans importances, puis elle passait vite à autre chose et rigolait à plein poumon avec les autres. Et cette fois, elle était juste perdue face au manque de réaction réfléchie de ses compagnons. Elle acceptait le fait qu'ils soient beaucoup plus lâches au niveau des règles que l'armée, après tout, les chasseurs de démon étaient à la base un groupe d'amis qui refusaient le système imposé par Era et pour le contrer avait monter en place tout ça. Mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient clairement relâchés.

« Ur, on comprend que ça t'énerve, mais on fait tous des erreurs de parcours et il me semble que tu t'es déjà retrouvée en mauvaise position dans le passé

-On ne parle pas de moi ici

-Mais tu ne peux avoir une réaction aussi démesurée parce que Juvia a simplement fait une erreur aussi. Puis tout s'est bien terminé, alors où est le problème ?

-Écoute Weisslogia, je ne cherche pas à créer de disputes. Je trouve juste que ces temps-ci, nous nous sommes beaucoup trop relâchés. Beaucoup d'entre-vous ne sortent que pour aller dans des bars en ville quand on a plus d'alcool ici. Le plus ironique dans tout ça est que l'une des plus actives ici est cette idiote »

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'excuses, c'était vrai, le temps passait et avec ça ils perdaient leur force d'antan. Les chasseurs de démons étaient peu nombreux, une centaine, les jeunes mages d'aujourd'hui ne choisissaient généralement pas cette voie. C'était en réalité un simple cercle vicieux, l'armée disait qu'elle était la meilleure, les jeunes les rejoignaient, les chasseurs de démon perdaient espoir et donc étaient moins actifs, puis l'armée étaient la meilleure. Ils ignoraient à quel moment cela avait commencé à décliner, certains disaient que c'était avec le changement de boss, parce qu'il était trop laxiste. D'autres à cause de certains membres qui tâchaient complètement l'image des chasseurs de démon, ils n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Juvia regardait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux avec angoisse, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ur aussi démoralisée, la colère semblait avoir laissé sa place à de la rancune. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire de longs discours sur la manière que devrait adoptée les chasseurs de démon, c'était réservé à leur chef, le problème était que leur chef était occupé et encore occupé depuis plusieurs mois sur une mission. Le groupe n'avait même pas de sous-dirigeant, Ur trouvait irresponsable de la part du chef de laisser tout ce groupe sans personne pour le tenir en laisse et éviter le genre de situation ou un mage risquait d'être exilé. La bleue aimerait bien être celle qui pourrait remonter le moral des troupes, le problème était qu'elle était plutôt du type pessimiste.

« Juvia !

-Oui !... Elle répondit avec un réflexe déconcertant »

Puis elle ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître le détenteur de cette voix et elle se tourna sec vers la porte d'entrée. Gray Fullbuster, dans toute sa splendeur, accompagnée de Rogue Cheney, se tenaient devant la porte, ce dernier semblait vouloir retenir son homologue et essayer de le calmer. Juvia serait bien d'humeur à se disputer avec lui mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces lieux lui avaient ôté toute envie de répliquer.

Il s'approchait simplement d'elle puis une fois à son niveau, la tirait par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors. Elle se laissait faire, à ce niveau là, elle préférait être dehors avec lui qu'à l'intérieur avec une Ur complètement différente qu'à son habitude.

« Alors, d'abord, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et ensuite, tu t'enfuies ? Il était distant mais la fixait droit dans les yeux, c'était rare de le voir aussi nerveux

-Gray, c'est vraiment pas le moment

-Quoi ? Un problème peut-être ? Parce que moi j'en ai un gros à cause de toi ! J'avais besoin de ses cornes pour qu'on puisse soigner la blessure d'un camarade qui a perdu la capacité de marcher depuis deux mois ! Tu sais à quel point ces démons-là sont rares à trouver ? »

Ce genre de moment pourrait être traduit par un accident avec le manège, quelque chose qui casse et le regret d'être monté. Si elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir des nouvelles comme ça, elle penserait que quelqu'un là-haut avait décidé de détruire son bien-être ! Elle s'en voulait tellement maintenant, elle connaissait celui qui était blessé, enfin pas vraiment, elle l'avait juste vu quelques fois car c'était un ami proche de son binôme de l'Académie, il s'appelait Rufus Roy. D'ailleurs elle pensait que Gray et lui ne pouvait pas se voir, toujours était-il qu'à cause d'elle, il allait encore devoir attendre avant d'être soigné. Et un membre de l'armée inactif trop longtemps pouvait vite perdre sa place, s'il n'était pas un bon élément, cela ferait longtemps qu'on l'aurait envoyé travailler à l'arrière d'une petite boutique.

« Je suis vraiment désolée

-Bah c'est à lui qui faudrait le dire, pas à moi »

En revanche, ceci était la remarque de trop.

« Je suis désolée mais si au lieu de toujours vouloir faire la tête dur tu m'avais juste dit pourquoi tu en avais besoin, je ne l'aurais jamais purifier et t'aurais même peut-être aidé ! Enfin, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ! Je suis désolée, mais tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir ! »

Juvia à l'opposé de son maître était comme un géant conteneur, elle prenait tout et accumulait jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez. Et là, elle en avait assez. D'abord, elle sortait à peine de prison, ensuite elle avait créé une dispute au sein de son groupe et pour finir, elle apprenait qu'elle venait de retarder la guérison d'une personne. On allait lui apprendre qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un aussi ? Elle commençait à vraiment ressentir le manque de sommeil et était à fleur de peau, son Vie était toujours emprisonné et elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher sans l'autorisation de sa mentor qui était obstinée à rester énervée aujourd'hui, alors ce n'était pas le bon jour. Puis elle vit le regard de Gray s'éteindre doucement pour laisser place à de la mélancolie et s'en voulait de s'être énervé, c'était un jour spécial et avec tout ça, elle avait oublié.

Gray avait du perdre sa mère il y a une quinzaine d'années maintenant, elle ne s'en souvenait pas précisément. Elle faisait partie des rares à en être au courant, ils lui avaient confié lorsqu'ils étaient encore bons amis à une fête où il avait beaucoup trop bu. Le hasard voulait que ce soit aussi le jour où Ur est perdue sa sœur et Juvia s'en voulait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était très sensible ce jour de l'année et avait complètement oublié. Elle était pourtant douée avec les dates.

Elle préférait se taire et faire comme si elle avait oublié car il n'allait pas lui en parler et elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Ils avaient perdu leur lien depuis bien longtemps. Rogue arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent comme un miracle pour les deux jeunes, il avait finit de discuter avec son père et était venu sonner le départ. Gray et Juvia ne se saluèrent pas et elle rentra directement dans le bâtiment sans les regarder partir. Demain, tout serait oublié, c'était toujours comme ça, puis la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, il la défierait et elle répondrait avec fougue.

Il semblait que l'ambiance s'était apaisé pendant son absence, Ur avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau et Juvia comptait la rejoindre après avoir salué Mirajane. Elles faisaient souvent leurs missions ensembles et étaient très proches, enfin, elle n'était pas au courant pour la marque ou pour tout le reste, seuls Kana et Gadjeel l'étaient, avec Ur bien sûr. Néanmoins, elle restait une bonne confidente pour les problèmes qui touchaient les chasseurs de démon.

« Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ?

-Eh bien, Ur est montée en s'excusant, elle disait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Puis Weisslogia a détendu l'atmosphère en faisant le pitre, même si j'avoue que je pense que la petite crise de Ur va en remuer pas mal et c'est bien comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que pas mal de gens vont sûrement quitté les chasseurs de démons. Laxus, un ami également, les avait rejoint à la même table. Il doit y en avoir une vingtaine qui fout rien sauf si on leur en donne l'ordre, en fait je pense que j'irais en toucher deux mots au boss moi-même, Ur a bien eu raison de piquer sa crise »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Juvia les quitta pour retrouver sa mentor à l'étage. Elle devait sûrement être en train de finir sa dernière bouteille et en chercher une autre, Juvia était bien contente de les avoir emmener chez elle. Lorsque Ur était soûle, ce n'était pas beau à voir et avec ce jour fatidique qu'elle devait supporter, elle se dit qu'elle eut raison de les emporter. Elle entra en frappant deux légers coups, mais n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer et admirait Ur allongée sur son canapé, une bouteille pas tout à fait vide mais ouverte à la main.

« Ur je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, je ne recommencerais plus »

Juvia se disait que si elle le disait tout de suite, Ur n'aurait pas le temps de lui faire d'autres reproches et passerait à autre chose. Et elle le pensait sincèrement, elle détestait la voir dans cette état. Ur était une femme forte qui souriait quand sa vie était en danger pour cacher la peur dans son ventre.

« Je sais Juvia, tu sais bien qu'aujourd'hui, c'est juste pas mon jour

-Oui et je m'en veux encore plus parce que je le sais »

Ur se redressait et posait la bouteille au sol, puis tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle, invitant son élève à prendre place. Elle lui avait déjà fait ça, Juvia posait sa tête sur ses cuisses et se laissait masser le cuire chevelu. Ur s'était avachie en arrière et fixait droit devant elle, c'était ce que sa sœur lui faisait lorsqu'elle avait fait une bêtise pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, ou lorsqu'elle était triste. Juvia était jeune et elle avait fait pire, elle n'allait pas lui faire porter tous les tords du monde parce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour différent des autres.

« Bon pour ta punition, je t'enverrais en mission demain soir, je devais la faire mais ça me permettra d'aller faire du shopping »

Elles rigolèrent un petit peu, il n'y avait qu'avec son élève qu'elle arrivait à être aussi désinvolte, jamais devant les autres elle ne pourrait se laisser aller. Il n'y avait pas ce blocage avec Juvia, elle ressemblait tellement à sa défunte mère, c'était comme si Ur se trouvait à nouveau sur les bancs de l'école avec sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit et hésitait à le faire, la bleue voulait tellement en savoir sur ses parents qu'elle avait peur de se sentir abattue en lui racontant ses souvenirs.

« Ur, je pourrais en profiter pour récupérer Yukine ?

-Bien sûr, tant que tu es sûre que c'est sans danger pour toi et même pour lui, il ne faut absolument pas qu'il s'en prenne à un membre de l'armée

-Je ferais très attention

-Alors tu as mon accord, le pauvre, il doit être très énervé... quoique avec toi, il doit avoir l'habitude »

Puis elles pouffèrent à nouveau, avant que la conservation ne dérive sur autre chose. Elles arrivaient presque à entretenir une relation d'amitié, même si Ur mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'elles ne soient pas trop proches. Même si Juvia aimerait bien en savoir un peu plus sur elle, c'était impossible, elle regrettait cela, Ur était à l'image de sa magie.

Juvia s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez elle pour enfin se reposer lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Au fait Ur, tu sais s'il nous reste des cornes de Fomoires ?

-J'en ai dans ma réserve si tu veux, mais tu devras me rendre mes bouteilles

-... Elle soupira. Je t'en rends deux et tu me donnes une corne

-Trois et je t'en donne deux

-... Elle soupira à nouveau. D'accord, on fait l'échange demain avant que je parte en mission... Mais je veillerais à ce que tu ne les boives pas toute dans la même heure !

-Oui, bisous Ju-chan »

Elle adorait l'appeler comme ça pour se moquer d'elle. Ur lui avait révélé être aussi japonaise et immédiatement, Juvia avait voulu reprendre ses habitudes, Ur avait rigolé, elle avait grandi dans le monde des mages alors elle s'en fichait pas mal de ses suffixes. Depuis, parfois, elle l'appelait ainsi pour la taquiner.

xxx

Juvia arriva chez elle alors que le soleil brillait encore fort dans le ciel, c'était une chaude journée aujourd'hui, un calvaire pour elle qui préférait les températures basses. Elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis deux jours et n'en pouvait plus. Son appartement réclamait aussi un peu d'attention, la poussière qui s'installait, son linge qui méritait une lessive, d'ailleurs elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Elle était arrivée à ses derniers pantalons et vieux t-shirt arborant les noms de groupe de rock qu'elle adorait. Elle n'écoutait même plus de musique aujourd'hui, ça lui manquait.

Elle fila vite sous la douche, n'oubliant pas de prendre son temps, pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à faire. Une fois cela fait, l'impression de se sentir propre la fit renaître. Un simple contact avec l'eau et elle se sentait renaître, ça avait toujours été son élément de prédilection. Elle se vêtit de son peignoir et s'allongea un peu sur son lit, elle voulait au moins lancer une lessive pour avoir quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos au réveil mais sombra dans les abysses de l'inconscient.

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui avait lu l'autre, j'ai modifié un petit détail. J'essayerais d'updater le plus vite possible mais j'ai beaucoup d'idée à côté de cette fiction alors je me perds un peu parfois !


	8. Chapter 8

C'était une belle journée pour s'infiltrer à Era, se disait Juvia. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir dans une mission, généralement partir à la chasse au démon l'ennuyait, non pas que cela manquait d'action. C'était juste devenu trop répétitif, alors elle avait besoin de coupures et de missions faciles et drôles comme aller espionner les réunions d'Era. Elle était d'un naturel curieux et donc c'était parfait pour elle, Ur l'avait bien compris. De plus, Juvia était très doué pour ça, ses aptitudes et facilités à la métamorphose étaient un avantage dans l'infiltration. Elle se pavanait donc fièrement au milieu des couloirs et souriait à chaque soldat qui passait à côté d'elle, saluait poliment les hautes têtes de l'armée et cédait même un petit sourire en coin à quelques demoiselles chanceuses. Il était vrai qu'en ayant l'apparence de Gray Fullbuster, il était facile de ne pas passer inaperçu. Alors tant qu'elle pouvait avoir cette apparence, elle en profitait un maximum, pas trop non plus, si quelqu'un voyait Gray sourire plus de deux minutes, il se douterait qu'il y avait un problème ou alors qu'il avait bu, beaucoup bu. Alors on risquait de lui poser des questions et cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour elle.

Enfin, elle était arrivée au cinquième étage, là où se tenait une réunion hebdomadaire qui regroupait les dix mages « les plus puissants du pays » et un homme si puissant qu'il pouvait prétendre au titre mais était juste le « sous-chef » de l'armée, aussi connu comme étant la bête noir du peuple, God Serena. Il devait y en avoir tout au mieux cinq au six de ce groupe, qui pouvaient réellement rivaliser avec les plus puissants des chasseurs de démon, qui devaient être au nombre de quatre théoriquement, car Laxus était aussi incroyablement redoutable pour son âge et elle n'oubliait pas les piliers de chasseurs de démon, ceux qui étaient là depuis le début.

Juvia vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ce qui pourrait sembler curieux mais pas vraiment en y réfléchissant un peu. Il ne servait à rien de monopoliser des gardes alors que les dix mages « les plus puissants du pays » étaient tous réunis au même endroit, cela sonnait ridicule rien que d'en parler. Les membres de l'armée avait un don pour se mettre en avant, moins pour servir à quelque chose en revanche si on lui demandait son avis.

Elle entra dans un bureau adjacent à la salle de réunion et fut confronté à une surprise de taille, un groupe de cinq gardes, surprise qu'elle eut bien du mal à cacher, au moins elle avait toujours l'apparence de Gray et allait éviter qu'ils ne se mettent à hurler et lancer tout un tas de sort afin de l'attraper.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là Fullbuster ? »

La surprise passée, Juvia souffla un coup et ne prit la peine de répondre, se contentant de verser la fiole de Grandine au sol. C'était une brume qui avait une forte capacité d'endormissement, donc elle ferma la porte et n'eut à attendre qu'une dizaine de secondes pour que celle-ci fasse effet et disparaisse. Puis elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce et comme d'habitude brancha le dispositif de Metalica au mur et rassembla tous les gardes au même endroit, non sans mal, elle avait de petits bras. Elle prenait une chaise et remarquait qu'elle arrivait juste au bon moment, ils commençaient tout juste à parler des chasseurs de démon, ce qu'ils faisaient toujours en premier car on préfère tous commencer par les tâches ingrates en premier. Leur dirigeant faisait cette blague à chaque réunion, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas pour espérer qu'elle, ou un autre espion des chasseurs de démon qui viendrait à sa place, ne fasse un trou dans le mur afin de leur dire de la fermer et ainsi prouver qu'ils venaient espionner leur réunion, sauf qu'ils sont loin d'être bête dans son groupe et la provocation n'était que l'arme des plus idiots.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer maintenant que nous avons fait le plus dur, parler de ces sombres imbéciles inutiles me donne mal au crâne

-Il vaut mieux commencer par les tâches ingrates »

Et ils rigolèrent tous en cœur. Et c'était ça, qui dirigeait le pays.

« Bon premièrement, comment est la situation entre notre pays avec ceux de Nemu et Tanya ?

-Les deux pays ont semble-t-il, formé une alliance, nous en sommes presque certains. Ce qui est une nouvelle critique pour nous, c'est une information qui doit absolument éviter de s'ébruiter, si le peuple venait à en être au courant il pourrait revendiquer notre État...

-Encore la même chose ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème, la plèbe n'a pas son mot à dire dans les affaires politiques...

-Justement, c'est pour cette raison que cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter ! Nous somme le seul pays ayant choisi de bâtir son régime sur une gouvernance sans avis du peuple et s'ils apprenaient que ces deux pays ont décidé de s'unir dans le but de nous porter préjudice il pourrait...

-Attendez ! Nous étions déjà dans une guerre froide avec le pays de Tanya et Nemu avait bien choisi de ne pas rentrer dans cette histoire

-Le problème est que Tanya ayant une démocratie solide n'accepte pas que nous ayons opprimé le peuple ainsi

-Mais il n'a rien d'opprimé !

-Assez Serena, nous connaissons suffisamment bien ton avis au sujet du peuple »

Juvia en avait déjà assez et cela allait encore durer pour une ou deux heures, ils se disputaient à chaque fois et souvent pour les mêmes raisons.

« Je maintiens tout de même que le peuple est loin d'être opprimé

-Va donc dire ça aux groupes de notre pays qui sont contre notre système et pour le retour de Leone »

Il était vrai que le problème majeur de ce pays, Earthland, était son mode de fonctionnement. Depuis la nuit des temps, il portait le nom de Leone et c'était la famille royale qui en avait toujours été à la tête. Cependant, il portait ce nouveau nom depuis que le groupe de puissants mages, qui se faisait appelé Era, avait décidé de retirer le pouvoir de la famille royale, l'année même de son arrivée. Elle n'en savait pas plus, personne mis à par ce groupe n'en savait plus, peut-être son chef mais c'était bien les seuls. Bien sûr, au début cela avait été contesté, elle ne savait pas comment était le Roi mais une chose était sûr, il était bon avec son peuple. Cependant, avec la croissance fulgurante de l'empire démoniaque, cela ne fut pas difficile pour le peuple d'oublier la gouvernance du Roi car maintenant, il se sentait protéger. Juvia, de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, savait aussi que l'ancien Roi était connu pour être un grand pacifique et même si à cette époque, les chasseurs de démon et l'armée existait, cela n'empêchait pas le pays de connaître des crises internes ayant des acteurs autre que les démons attaquant les civils. Malheureusement, ce type d'ouvrage était réservé à certaines classes maintenant alors pour connaître l'histoire de ce pays cinq ans auparavant, il fallait y être et l'avoir vécu.

« Nous avons juste à retenir que nous sommes maintenant en grande position de faiblesse. Alors passons, j'ai beaucoup de chose à régler avant ce soir. Comment avance la situation avec l'Empire Démonique ?

-Il semblerait qu'il est encore proliféré. Nous avons détecté leur présence dans des petits villages près des Croisements et beaucoup d'entre-eux dans la Forêt Nébuleuse où nous avons envoyé une troupe en mission il y a de cela deux semaines »

Là ça devint intéressant, Gadjeel faisait parti du corps expéditionnaire et elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de sa part ce qui l'inquiétait plutôt, non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités, mais une lettre ne faisait pas de mal.

« L'effectif des troupes ?

-Au complet

-Bien, ont-il tué tous les démons ?

-Il semblerait que oui mais Di Maria et Gadjeel Redfox ont décidé de continué leur recherche

-Bien »

Cela la rassurait, il devait se porter bien s'il continuait sa mission mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de ne pas lui passer un savon pour ne lui avoir donné aucunes nouvelles. Et elle rigola doucement en se demandant comment Levy avait réagi en apprenant que Gadjeel partait avec Di Maria. Leur relation était très (très) compliqué et a sens unique, Gadjeel était amoureux à l'Académie mais Levy préférait se concentrer sur ses études et sa réussite. Avec le temps, il l'oubliait petit à petit, surtout qu'en entrant dans l'armée il avait fait la connaissance de Di Maria et qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Puis maintenant, c'était Levy qui lui courrait après. Juvia ne savait pas tellement de quel côté elle devait être, Gadjeel était l'un de ses amis les plus proches et bien sûr elle voulait d'abord son bonheur à lui et s'il était mieux avec Di Maria, alors elle n'allait pas le forcer à reconsidérer la chose. Puis, Levy ne s'était pas dérangée pour sortir avec un autre garçon à la sortie de l'Académie, personne n'avait compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça et Juvia n'avait même pas envie de savoir. Kana lui avait dit que quand les intellos relâchaient la pression qu'ils avaient depuis des années, ça pouvait être spectaculaire.

« Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle. Et comment avance la purification des villages envahis par les démons ? »

Ceci ne l'intéressait guerre alors elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise et regarda le plafond, gardant toujours une oreille attentive pour lorsqu'ils parleraient d'un sujet intéressant. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle sombrait doucement, elle sentit un léger coup de vent venant de derrière lui caresser la peau et elle ouvra les yeux pour retrouver Makarof Dreyar au dessus de sa tête, assis sur un tapis volant et la regardant avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Encore en train d'espionner les réunions hebdomadaires ?

-Je pourrais vous dire la même chose Monsieur Dreyar

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom

-Et vous savez bien que je n'y arriverais pas »

C'était comme un rituel, une habitude. Du fait qu'elle venait à presque toutes leurs réunions et qu'il lui arrivait aussi de venir, d'ailleurs souvent lorsque ce c'était elle, ils avaient entretenu une relation de grand-père/petite-fille. Il avait toujours ce même air malicieux qui rassurait tant Juvia, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Un peu de thé ?

-Avec plaisir »

Il sortit sa baguette de son dos et d'un coup de poignet fit apparaître deux tasses et une théière dans les airs. Même après avoir passé plus de cinq années dans ce monde, elle était encore émerveillée par ce que la magie permettait de faire, même si cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ça restait chouette. L'odeur si commune du thé qu'ils partageaient toujours ensembles embaumait ses narines de ses douces effluves fruitées, ça lui donnait l'impression de voler sur un nuage. Elle pouvait voyager et découvrir des parcelles d'un monde imaginaire rien qu'en sentant le liquide chaud glisser le long de sa gorge. Oublier sa mission, oublier ses problèmes, comme si elle oubliait de vivre et quand même cela ne durait pas longtemps, juste le temps de s'habituer à ses effets presque hypnotiques.

Elle se rassit correctement dans sa chaise, elle ne devait pas ignorer ce pourquoi elle était là. Makorof lui, s'était assis en tailleur et buvait une gorgée à peu près toutes les vingt secondes et tendait l'oreille.

« Est-ce que le Prêtre a refait surface ? »

Makarof eu une sorte de rictus sur le visage avant que celui-ci ne se ferme complètement, ses yeux prirent une teinte sombre et il fronça les sourcils, Juvia en conclue qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute attentivement.

« Nous n'avons pas eu vent d'une telle information

-Le Prêtre ? C'est qui ?

-Un ancien chasseur de démons qui a en quelque sorte, inventé la purification des démons

-Une sorte de mage-hippie qui les défendait ?

-On peut dire ça »

Juvia à son tour fronça les sourcils, le Prêtre était un ancien chasseur de démons et celui qui en plus, aurait créé la purification. Pourquoi elle n'était pas au courant de ça ? Elle supposait aussi que la majorité du groupe devait ignorer son identité ou alors, elle n'avait juste jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de cette personne. Mais cela restait curieux, pour que les mages les plus puissants de Earthland décident d'en parler, il fallait une raison valable. Et soit ce Prêtre était un traître aux yeux de ce monde, soit il était victime des 10 mages sacrés et de leur toutou. Dans les deux cas, ou peut-être un troisième qu'elle n'avait pas deviné, il devait être vraiment dangereux ou puissant pour qu'on parle de lui.

Un bip sonna contre son poignet et elle baissa le regard en sa direction, elle portait encore une invention de Metalica, une sorte de radar qui détectait les énergies que les mages émettaient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ça fonctionnait à l'intérieur mais comprenait au moins que des gardes arrivaient, peut-être pour prendre la relève sur l'équipe qu'elle avait endormi. Elle jugeait donc qu'il était tant de partir et se leva vite de sa chaise en enlevant le dispositif qu'elle avait accroché au mur, ce qu'elle regrettait car elle aurait vraiment pu apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Il est temps de partir ?

-Oui, un groupe de gardes arrive

-Je vois, et bien à une prochaine fois Juvia »

Elle hochait la tête en réponse et regardait le directeur s'envoler et disparaître par la fenêtre. Juvia observait à nouveau le radar et était rassurée de voir qu'ils étaient encore plutôt éloignés de sa position. Elle en profita pour laisser un petit dédommagement sur l'une des tables, les cornes de fomoires qui allaient permettre de réparer sa bêtise. Enfin elle avait au moins le temps de sortir de la salle, reprendre l'apparence de Gray et marcher naturellement dans les couloirs sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Un coup d'œil sur la montre qu'elle gardait à côté du radar lui signalait aussi que les gardes endormis n'allaient pas tardé à se réveiller, la brume ne faisait effet qu'une petite heure et si l'autre groupe n'était pas arrivé pour la sortir de sa rêverie, elle y serait encore et aurait sûrement été démasquée. Cela aurait été une catastrophe mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

La mage ayant volé les traits de son rival, prit la direction des cellules d'extérieurs où étaient parfois enfermés des démons de seconde zone où des familiers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Elle savait que son Yukine se trouvait là, malheureusement par habitude, car son loup n'était aimable qu'avec deux personnes. Elle et parfois Ur, mais lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur. Autant dire qu'il suffisait que quelqu'un s'approche de lui pour lui caresser le poil qu'il risquait de perdre sa main. Et encore il n'était pas complètement adulte, plus un Vie vieillit, plus il devient violent et hargneux. Il était impossible de domestiquer un Vie adulte, mais comme Juvia l'avait depuis qu'il était bébé, elle avait au moins pu lui inculquer de mordre qu'en cas de nécessité. De réelle nécessité, et il avait encore du mal à discerner l'urgence de sa simple envie de mordre, ou alors il en était parfaitement conscient et ne semblant d'avoir compris que pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle arriva rapidement devant les cellules, car elle voulait rentrer chez elle au plus vite et avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Yukine. Elle s'était tellement attachée à lui que son intuition suffisait à la guider pour le retrouver, Ur appelait ça l'amour d'un maître pour son familier, Juvia disait juste qu'il faisait partie de sa famille. Ce qui était un peu vrai.

La bleue s'agenouilla devant une minuscule cellule au milieu des énormes autres où logeaient des créatures magiques et reprit son apparence, son Vie était là, couché et de dos. Comme s'il la boudait, elle trouvait ça adorable. Elle pouvait lui toucher les poils étant donné que la cage était vraiment petite et il leva la tête pour la regarder et elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'il semblait presque ennuyé de la revoir. Juvia n'y fit pas attention et se dépêchait car elle constatait à nouveau sur le radar que des gardes étaient dans les parages, alors elle fit rapidement un sort de téléportation afin de le sortir. Puis elle n'attendit pas qu'il finisse de s'étirer pour commencer à courir en direction du téléporteur d'Era, lui aussi avait du sentir la présence d'ennemis. Elle avait de la chance car il y en avait un à une centaine de mètres, alors elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et se contenta de courir en sa direction.

Elle voyait le scintillement du téléporteur qui l'attendait et constatait que son loup était déjà à son niveau. Enfin, elle pourrait bientôt rentrer chez elle pour se mettre devant sa télévision fraîchement acquise (depuis ce matin, sur un coup de tête) qui captait les chaînes du monde humain, c'était révolutionnaire. Elle aurait bien utilisé un sort de téléportation elle-même, ça aurait été tellement plus rapide mais Yukine ne supportait littéralement pas traverser ses portails. Et cette technique demandait encore à être perfectionner.

Néanmoins, elle regrettait déjà amèrement ses pensées positives d'une belle soirée en perspective qu'un coup de vent puissant l'envoya voler vers la droite et rouler sur le sol. Elle toussait à cause de la poussière qui avait encrassé son visage et chatouillait sa gorge et s'assit difficilement sur le sol car son crâne avait tapé la surface terreuse beaucoup trop brutalement. Le temps que ses yeux retrouvent leur vision nette et précise, elle voyait s'avancer devant elle une tête blonde posée sur un corps baraqué. Et une expression peu contente sur le visage.

« Alors, tu passes pas dire bonjour ? »

Elle soupirait avant de se relever difficilement. Yukine était passé à ses côtés de manière protectrice et semblait être prêt à bondir si l'humain montrait un nouveau signe d'hostilité. Juvia cherchait tout le courage qu'elle possédait en elle et se dit que quoi qu'elle dirait, il serait tout de même énervé. Elle aurait préféré avoir Gray en face d'elle plutôt que lui.

« Sting... comment vas-tu ? Tenta-t-elle hasardeusement

-Bien. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas revu ma coéquipière de l'Académie, tu m'évitais ?

-Pas du tout, j'étais juste très occupée

-A chasser du démon ?

-C'est mon métier »

Elle était triste d'entendre tant de colère dans sa voix, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu devait remonter à plusieurs mois. C'était pendant une fête où il roulait des pelles à une fille juste devant son nez pour lui montrer qu'il était le plus grand séducteur de ce pays et qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille dans son lit. Bien sûr, ça l'avait énervé mais elle avait préféré royalement l'ignorer et se laisser faire la cour par un jeune mage, dont elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom, mais elle savait qu'il était blond lui aussi !

Sting étant comme un gamin capricieux mais perdu, elle aimerait bien l'aider comme au bon vieux temps, mais visiblement il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Et donc le remord laissait place à une légère irritation de son côté aussi.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir »

Elle pourrait presque rigoler, il lui avait dit la même chose lorsqu'ils avaient rompu.

« Je sais, mais je dois quand même m'en aller

-Je vais pas me retenir Juvia

-Je sais ça aussi »

Ils se jugèrent un moment, elle préférait attendre qu'il fasse le premier mouvement qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il courra vers elle avec un sort en préparation dans la main droite, le connaissant il allait certainement faire le même sort qu'il avait lancé au début afin du lui tendre un piège pour l'avoir avec un coup dans l'estomac. Juvia décidait simplement de reculer et de préparer un sort de protection pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire, depuis le temps il avait peut-être change de stratégie.

Il se lançait à nouveau avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, si Juvia n'était pas occupée à se demander comment vite se tirer d'ici, elle remarquerait que c'était un sourire plutôt nostalgique de leur entraînement en classe. Elle paraît son coup avec son bras droit et tentait un coup de pied à la taille. Il attrapait son mollet vivement et le tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe cette fois. Le blond lui envoyait un rayon de lumière dans l'estomac qui lorsqu'il traversait un individu provoquait une affreuse douleur et le paralysait, mais le rayon ne fit que traverser Juvia sans lui faire le moindre mal.

« Toujours le même sort de protection, tu pourrais pas changer de disque ? »

Juvia portait un air malicieux, elle adorait lorsque ses ennemis pensaient l'avoir mais qu'il constatait que le sort n'avait fait que traverser un corps aqueux. C'était son sort de protection qu'elle avait créé à sa deuxième année à l'Académie lorsqu'elle avait eu comme sujet en Magie « créer une protection suffisamment puissante pour ne pas être blessé », il était important de souligner qu'elle avait eu la meilleure note.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et comme sa jambe droite était immobilisée par Sting, lança la gauche pour le frapper au menton. Il recula d'un bond et à peine son pied avait posé le sol et qu'elle s'était remise sur ses deux pieds avec un magnifique mouvement digne des plus grands gymnastes, qu'il l'attaquait d'un nouveau sortilège. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre son temps ainsi et qu'il avait l'air de vouloir faire durer le combat jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux soit complètement épuisé, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Alors elle allait ruser, c'était bien sûr de la triche mais elle s'en fichait : Tous les moyens étaient bons pour fuir. Grâce à ça elle pourrait gagner une bonne dizaines de secondes qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le téléporteur et d'atterrir dans le centre-ville. Ensuite elle rejoindrait son quartier en évitant tous les marchands qui cherchaient à lui refourguer des produits de qualités inférieures au prix vendu, ferait peut-être des courses, mais surtout profiterait de sa télévision et se ferait peut-être même couler un bain !

« Yukine ! »

Heureusement elle ne lui ordonnait pas d'attaquer, ce serait bien trop cruel mais...

« Atchoum ! »

Il était allergique, l'une des choses qui faisaient que Juvia trouvait la vie belle. Il suffisait que son loup saute sur Sting, secoue un peu ses poils et le blond se retrouvait à éternuer et avoir les yeux rouges.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi Sting !

-C'est de la triche ! Il éternua à nouveau

-Oui, oui. Allez Yukine, on y va »

Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de courir, elle savait qu'il avait abandonné le combat, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose après tout. Même si, ça la frustrait de laisser leur petite lutte sans réelle vainqueur, il avait plutôt un niveau proche du sieun, en tout cas ils se complétaient. Juvia avait un talent inné pour la magie, mais elle utilisait essentiellement l'élément aqueux (elle est quand même celle qui maîtrise le mieux cette magie, mais il fallait aussi dire que les Taika était redoutable dans un autre domaine) alors que son camarade était un touche à tout. Mais, alors qu'elle était très forte au corps à corps, lui était spécialiste des gros dégâts. Ils formaient une excellente équipe et, il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus fort. Dans une situation où l'harmonie régnait pleinement entre les deux et où il suffisait d'un regard pour savoir comment tuer tel démon, déterminer celui qui était le leader n'était même pas concevable.

Alors que Juvia paradait presque, elle était une personne d'un naturel plutôt fière, Sting la regardait faire, luttant contre son irrésistible envie d'éternuer à nouveau et il lui lança une dernière réplique :

« J'ai toujours été chat ! »

Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil avant de disparaître, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sourire.

* * *

Enfin j'ai updaté ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps pour lire ce chapitre, désolée pour les fautes... Hum... J'espère que ça vous a plu, je sais pas si le chapitre me plait ou non. On va dire qu'il me convient, je vais essayer de me plonger un peu plus dans l'écriture de cette fiction, j'ai pas envie de vous décevoir !

Aussi, un nouveau personnage entre en scène, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Sting, franchement, dites-moi si un pairing vous plairait. Je me sens pas de les remettre ensemble, c'était une amourette de lycée... enfin d'académie... vous avez l'idée et d'un côté, ils ont traversé pas mal de trucs ensembles. Si vous préférez du Gruvia, ou même du Navia : Je prends, même un autre pairing. A la base, j'avais pas prévu de pairing sur cette fiction, mais bon, je voudrais pas que Juvia finisse vieille fille non plus ! Alors, si vous avez une envie particulière, DITES-MOI ! En fait même, je pense que ça m'arrangerait. Je suis pas fleur bleue, mais ça rajoute une petite touche mignonne les amourettes.

Du coup, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin elle était arrivée chez elle, ça avait été compliqué, elle allait avoir un sacré bleu à cause de sa mauvaise chute toute à l'heure, mais elle était arrivée et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Yukine s'était dirigé vers son panier, le connaissant il l'ignorerait encore jusqu'au lendemain mais cette vilaine histoire serait oubliée bientôt. Seulement à peine eut-elle le temps de retirer ses chaussures et sa veste qu'elle recevait un appel sur sa lacrima de communication.

« Juvia ! T'es où ? Tu devrais déjà être là maintenant ? »

Elle avait complètement oublié d'aller faire son rapport à Ur.

« Je... Elle hésita. Yukine a une blessure à la patte, il faut que je m'occupe de ça en priorité ! Je serais là dans un quart d'heure

-D'accord, mais fait vite, j'ai à faire. Elle raccrocha »

Au ton de sa voix, elle semblait plutôt pressée, Juvia priait pour qu'elle est au moins crue à son mensonge, parce qu'elle mentait très mal. Néanmoins, elle voulait vraiment vérifier l'état de son loup, pour voir s'il n'avait pas caché une blessure ou autre, car il lui avait déjà fait le coup et avait fini avec une infection et à ne plus pouvoir poser une patte pendant une semaine. Et qui avait du s'occuper de lui ? Elle. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, entre les baumes aux plantes et les comprimés qu'elle avait du spécialement faire faire par un alchimiste, et donc payer de sa poche (extrêmement cher), elle aurait pu le laisser dans cet état. Enfin elle tenait trop à lui pour ça.

Juvia s'approcha de son panier, qui était juste dans un coin du salon, caché par une plante. Il était roulé en boule comme lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle lui caressa le dos et il leva la tête. Elle en profita pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures, lui précisant que c'était pour son bien, pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas la moindre égratignures ect. Lui se laissait faire, ce n'était pas comme si il allait lui répondre, même si parfois Juvia aimerait bien qu'il soit doué de parole, ça lui éviterait des situations gênantes comme elle qui lui parlait, lui qui la fixait et les autres qui la trouvaient bizarres.

Une fois cela fait elle lui caressa le haut du crane, il adorait ça. Il grandissait tellement vite, en tout cas bien plus vite que les animaux normaux, si elle ne se trompait pas il avait déjà 52 ans. Et elle faisait comme s'il en avait 7. Elle trouvait trop étrange qu'il soit techniquement plus vieux qu'elle alors qu'elle l'avait depuis qu'il était tout bébé. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et lui aussi, ça lui faisait toujours le même vieil effet redondant et presque ennuyant. Elle repensait à son petit frère, qui avait un jour attrapé une conjonctivite allergique et Docteur Juvia avait été là pour le soigner. C'était à l'époque où elle voulait être docteur et s'entraînait sur ses peluches et sa famille, ses conclusions étaient toujours fausses bien sûr, mais au moins elle arrivait à faire rire son petit-frère pour qu'il oublie un instant la douleur. Un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, dans ces moments-là, elle était prête à tout abandonner. Parce que quand elle regardait où sa vie l'avait mener, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça pourrait être mieux et de se demander pourquoi elle était ici.

En fait, depuis quelques années maintenant, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était ici. Bien sûr, elle se disait que c'était parce qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une mage. Mais elle était persuadée dans un petit coin de sa tête, qu'il y avait une autre raison bien différente. Et comme si ce petit coin était enfermé dans un coffre et que quelqu'un détenait la clef, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Et dans ces moments-là elle regrettait aussi d'avoir abandonné Meredy, voulait la retrouver à tout prix, le genre de chose que ferait une personne en proie de désillusion et complètement brisée. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de contacter sa Rosie depuis le jour où elle était partie et cela hantait son esprit. Elle regrettait amèrement ce choix mais d'un côté, sa protection était la priorité. Cependant de quoi elle devait la protéger, elle ne savait plus. Alors elle vaguait dans une spirale à l'infini.

Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce et elle sursauta, Yukine la regardait d'un drôle d'air, il avait pourtant l'habitude de ses moments où elle se perdait dans un trou de pensée sans fond. Elle avait toujours été rêveuse. Mais cette fois, cela semblait différent car il comprenait bien qu'elle avait autre chose en tête et qu'elle réfléchissait à ce quelque chose qui semblait trop compliqué pour qu'il puisse lui venir en aide.

La lacrima afficha le visage contrarié de Ur, de toute évidence Juvia avait encore fait une erreur.

« Juvia ! Tu avais dit que tu arrivais dans quinze minutes et ça en fait dix-sept, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais à faire après, c'était pas une blague

-J'arrive de suite

-Ouais ben téléportes-toi, t'auras que dix minutes »

Juvia était fatiguée et elle doutait d'avoir suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir se téléporter deux fois. Ur ne lui laissait même pas de deuxième option et raccrochait, sûrement parce qu'elle devait rendre son rapport ce soir même. Elle ne réfléchit donc pas plus longtemps, se disant qu'après ça, elle pourrait enfin se reposer. Alors elle se téléporta, elle ne prenait pas la peine d'emmener Yukine avec elle, cela lui demanderait encore plus d'énergie. Et elle arrivait directement dans le bureau d'Ur qui s'affairait autour d'une pile de papiers, s'énervant seule et s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Elle posait une carnet rempli de chiffres et de notes sur sa droite mais tout tomba au sol à cause du déséquilibre. Ce qui fit enfin remarquer à la brune que son élève était arrivée.

« Juvia enfin ! Je t'écoute, tu as seulement quatre minutes finalement, il faut que je ramasse tous ces papiers. Elle hésita une seconde et reprit. En fait non, tu en as six, ramasses les papiers en faisant ton rapport, je prends des notes. Et elle sortait une feuille et un stylo »

Juvia avait l'habitude de devoir tout faire rapidement avec Ur et pourtant, cette fois elle allait encore bien plus vite qu'à son habitude.

« Ils ont parlé de l'alliance des pays de Tanya et Nemu, de l'empire démonique. Elle ramassait bien sûr en même temps les papiers et essayait de les trier un peu. Ensuite, ils ont surtout parlé d'une personne, le Prêtre je crois. Apparemment c'était un chasseur de démon comme nous...

-Tu as bien dit le Prêtre ? Coupa Ur en relevant la tête et fronçant les sourcils

-Oui

-Il est réapparu ? Se hâta-t-elle

-Non... Avoua la bleue dubitative. J'ai du partir assez rapidement ensuite, mais ils l'ont juste évoqué comme ça

-On évoque pas le Prêtre comme ça. Marmonnait Ur, mais Juvia avait pu l'entendre

-Tu peux développer un peu plus l'affaire de l'alliance des deux autres pays

-Oui »

Juvia lui expliquait aussi précisément qu'elle le pouvait ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais dans un coin de son esprit elle ne pouvait pas oublier la pensée du Prêtre, cela semblait tellement étrange qu'un personnage aussi spécial que lui fasse surface maintenant. Alors qu'a priori, il n'était même pas apparu, ou peut-être qu'il y avait des rumeurs à son sujet.

« Et c'est tout ?

-Makarof Dreyar est aussi venu espionner la réunion, sinon je crois avoir tout dit

-Encore lui ? Tu sais que je trouve que tu devrais te méfier un peu plus quand même, ses activités semblent suspectes ces temps-ci, fais attention

-Oui mais je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance

-Si tu le dis, tu viendras pas pleurer s'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de lui. Bon maintenant, je vais aller rendre mon rapport, tu peux rentrer chez toi

-Attends Ur, je voudrais juste savoir, c'est qui le Prêtre ?

-Alors là aucune idée, je sais juste qu'il a été le premier à purifier les démons et donc à inventer cette technique

-C'est quelqu'un qui semble pourtant avoir une certaine renommée... »

Juvia ne put finir sa phrase que Mirajane entrait en trombe dans le bureau, ses cheveux partaient un peu dans tous les sens et elle avait les yeux grand ouverts. Juvia et Ur la regardèrent surprises, elle reprenait son souffle et commença enfin à s'exprimer.

« Ur, on vient d'apprendre quelque chose

-Oui je t'écoute Mira. Dit-elle à la place de 'au lieu de me dire ça, dis-moi de suite ce qui t'amène'

-Le groupe de l'armée qui serait parti en exploration de la Forêt Nébuleuse aurait découvert une chose. Et il y a eu beaucoup de blessés et pas mal de portés disparus, Dimaria aurait presque frôlé la mort en voulant tuer cette « chose » mais elle a prit la fuite

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Juv... Elle se corrigea. Enfin, le chef m'avait demandé d'espionner la réunion du Conseil et ils ont reporté qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé

-Mon information est sûr, on avait envoyé Natsu en reconnaissance et il est tombé en plein pendant la bataille »

Juvia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si elle ne tenait pas aussi fermement sur ses pieds elle aurait pu se laisser tomber. Elle croyait que tout s'était bien passé, même si elle se doutait que Gadjeel était coriace et fort et qu'il devait peut-être même ne pas avoir de blessures mortels, Dimaria était bien au même niveau et il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'elle se retrouve aux portes de la mort. Elle n'était pas spécialement proche de cette dernière mais avait appris à la connaître depuis que Gadjeel passait plus de temps avec elle et elle devait bien avouer que cela la rendait plutôt inquiète de savoir qu'elle avait pris d'énormes risques. Elle n'imaginait même pas dans quel état devait être son ami. Et Sting ne semblait pas être au courant non plus, quelque chose ne collait pas.

« C'est pas vrai. Ça veut dire que le Conseil redoute quelque chose, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant de nos infiltrations, sinon il le saurait depuis bien plus longtemps. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ignore dans tout ça. Conclu Ur. Mira, le chef est rentré ?

-Oui, depuis ce matin il se trouve avec Metalica, mais ils avaient à faire donc je devais en informer personne

-D'accord, Juvia ne pars pas tout de suite, on sait jamais

-Oui »

Ur sortit vite, laissant Juvia et Mira seules. Étant donné qu'elle détestait avoir des gens dans son bureau lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Mira proposa à Juvia d'aller vers le bar. Pour qu'elle lui explique un peu plus en détail ce qu'elle savait. La bleue lui demandait rapidement où était Natsu maintenant et elle lui expliquait qu'il était parti voir Erza. Elles arrivèrent au bar et comme à son habitude, Mira passait derrière et demandait à l'autre ce qu'elle voulait et même si Juvia ne buvait qu'exceptionnellement, elle s'autorisa une petite boisson pour faire sortir tout son stresse ou au moins, l'oublier un peu. Mira en fit de même et elle commençait à lui expliquer à peu près ce qu'elle savait.

« Natsu aurait vu une sorte de bête noire, un démon sûrement, même s'il avouait qu'il y avait tellement d'action que c'était difficile de voir correctement. Gadjeel n'a pas été gravement blessé, il était en première ligne et avait vite été rapatrié, Dimaria avait pris sa place ensuite. Puis, elle a été blessé et bizarrement la créature est repartie

-C'est tout ? Et ceux qui ont été portés disparus ?

-Aucune idée, ils ont peut-être fui ou ont juste été propulsés loin, je ne sais pas

-Mais il n'y a eu aucune morts ?

-Il paraîtrait, mais ça semble presque impossible, enfin un démon qui ne tue pas... je ne crois pas que cela existe »

Juvia en restait bouche-bée, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un démon qui s'enfuyait alors qu'il avait l'air d'avoir le dessus. Elle considérait aussi simplement le fait que s'il n'y a pas eu de morts, c'était grâce à Gadjeel ou Dimaria qui avaient occupé toute son attention. Cependant derrière le mystère de cette bête noire il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui semblait convenir, quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de la contrôler. Un démon de rang supérieur ? Peut-être, quoique ce démon semblait lui-même être de rang supérieur pour pouvoir terrassé Gadjeel et Dimaria (d'un côté, Natsu avait tendance à toujours un rajouter une couche). Alors une autre option lui venait en tête mais celle-là paressait trop étrange et effrayante, c'était un mage qui la contrôlait.

« Et Laxus, le chef lui a parlé ? La forêt est son territoire non ? »

Le chef des chasseurs de démon, pour que leur boulot soit fait correctement et surtout qu'ils gardent une certaine organisation du fait qu'ils était en sous-effectif, avait attribué à un membre ou plusieurs une « zone ». Donc c'était son rôle de s'en occuper, de surveiller s'il s'y passait des phénomènes étranges et de régler le problème si possible. Juvia n'avait pas de zone, seuls les plus forts et pouvant gérer de grosses attaques seuls en avait une et comme Laxus était de toute évidence, l'un des plus forts, il en avait une et pas la plus évidente.

« Il est en mission avec Elfman, ils sont partis très tôt ce matin

-Où ça ?

-A ton avis ? Comme d'habitude, dans cette même région, tous les mois depuis deux ans

-Encore à Loon ?

-Exact. Je sais que ça part d'une bonne attention mais c'est en train de tourner à obsession, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Elfman. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas que Lisanna est morte »

Mirajane soupira, comme à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait. Lissana avait disparu lors d'une mission de sauvetage d'un village contre une attaque de démons mineurs, seulement même si la mission semblait être un jeu d'enfant, rapidement le nombre de démons et la fatigue les avaient acculés. Elfman alors, dans une tentative de retourner la situation à leurs avantage, avait perdu le contrôle. Ce don dont ils avaient hérité tous les trois, était trop puissant pour lui à l'époque et il aurait frappé Lisanna tellement fort que son corps aurait totalement disparu, même pas un cadavre en lambeau à déplorer. Seulement, il était convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment-là, il ignorait quoi mais au fond de lui et c'était peut-être ce don qui les unissait ou juste la folie d'avoir tué sa sœur, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était encore en vie. C'était il y a deux ans, Lissana était d'ailleurs une amie de Juvia, elles étaient dans la même classe à l'Académie. Et Sting avait couché avec elle après que Juvia et lui se soient séparés, (elle avait voulu la tuer, littéralement et si Kana ne l'avait pas gardé avec elle toute la soirée, le pire aurait pu se produire).

Depuis ce triste souvenir, Mira n'utilisait presque plus leur don, ce pouvoir lui faisait trop peur, pourtant lorsque Juvia l'avait vu se battre pour la première fois, elle avait vu une femme sûr d'elle et n'ayant peur de rien avec un pouvoir tellement impressionnant qu'elle-même avait voulu l'apprendre. Bien sûr elle était encore en apprentissage, elle n'avait pas le don elle, alors elle devait l'apprendre et s'exercer au moins deux fois par semaine. Ça faisait plaisir à la blanche de voir sa cadette vouloir maîtriser ce pouvoir et elle était flattée encore aujourd'hui de voir que sa puissance avait tellement touché Juvia qu'elle n'abandonnait pas malgré les difficultés. Transmettre son savoir était l'une de ses seules sources d'excitation qui lui restait, parce que faire la cuisine était bien pâle à côté. Elle aimerait tellement reprendre les armes et se déchaîner comme avant mais au moins elle savait que derrière son bar elle ne risquait pas de reproduire ce triste événement familial et puis, être la secrétaire du chef n'était pas si mal.

« Changeons de sujet... comment va ta vie amoureuse ? Demanda Mirajane avec un grand sourire »

C'était drôle à quel point Mirajane pouvait passer du blanc au noir aussi rapidement, Juvia était pareil, c'était sûrement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elles s'entendaient aussi bien.

« Le calme plat, malheureusement. Et toi, avec Laxus ?

-Tout se passe bien, on devait partir en vacances dans deux semaines mais avec ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai un doute »

Mirajane et l'amour, c'était une grande histoire. Juvia considérait qu'elle était amoureuse de l'Amour, elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un dans son cœur, en tout cas c'était ce qu'Erza lui confié une fois. Même si ce quelqu'un avait principalement été Laxus, car lorsqu'elle était jeune et que Juvia ne la connaissait pas encore, son amoureux était un ami d'enfance. Le simple fait de parler d'amour, lui donnait le sourire et la faisait rêver. D'ailleurs, peut-être comme Juvia, elle avait parfois tendance à prendre les choses un peu trop à cœur. De ce fait, Mirajane et Laxus ne sortaient pas ensembles, du moins peut-être pas encore et partir en vacances voulait plutôt dire, partir en mission où il était préférable de n'être que deux. Mais Juvia préférait la voir se créer des histoires dans la tête qu'avec un masque sur le visage pour cacher son désespoir quant à la peine de son frère.

« Oh d'ailleurs ! Je voulais te proposer d'aller faire du shopping avec moi

-En quel honneur ? Demanda Juvia curieuse en buvant une gorgée de son verre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché

-Il faut que je me trouve une robe, c'est un impératif

-Pourquoi ? Tu en as pas mal chez toi

-J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié Juvia, mais demain il y a le bal costumé à Kara

-Oh non. Souffla-t-elle »

Elle avait oublié le bal de l'année, du moins selon Kana. D'ailleurs, elle avait fait la promesse à cette dernière qu'elles iraient ensembles, comme chaque année, c'était une sorte de rituel. En fait c'était plutôt un prétexte pour Kana de boire librement et sans scrupules, Simae était l'un des quartiers de la capital connu sous l'appellation de « quartier fleuri ». Chaque année, il organisait une fête pour célébrer les fleurs et dans ce monde, c'était le principal ingrédient de l'alcool. Il s'appelait alcool fleuri et Juvia devait bien reconnaître que c'était très bon et aussi vicieux car si lui ne brûlait pas la gorge, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'arrêter de boire quand elle commençait et finissait comme Kana. Donc, c'était juste une fête où l'on pouvait se soûler sans remords car c'était le but. Pour la brune c'était le paradis.

« J'avais promis à Kana qu'on irait ensembles demain

-Et bien c'est parfait ! On ira acheter nos robes demain après-midi

-Mais les magasins n'auront plus rien à proposer, c'est trop tard maintenant

-Hum... Elle fit son sourire diabolique. Juvia, Juvia, Juvia... on n'achète pas une robe de bal n'importe où !

-Je te préviens de suite, je tiens à mes économies et là où je pense que tu veux m'emmener, les prix sont exorbitants

-On verra si tu auras le même discours demain »

La porte du bureau du chef s'ouvrit et surprit les deux jeune femmes, Ur en sortait avec quelques documents et un air plus calme qu'avant d'entrer. Elle s'approchait de sa disciple et lui demandait de la suivre et à Mira de rejoindre le chef qui avait des tâches pour elle. Juvia suivait donc Ur jusqu'à son bureau et ne constatait que maintenant que le hall était complètement désert, elle savait bien que des membres étaient partis mais c'était surprenant de ne voir absolument personnes.

« Ur, pourquoi il n'y a personne ?

-La plus part était en congé, avec le bal de demain mais il a mobilisé le reste à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, mais tu te rends compte que j'ai été la dernière informé ? Demanda-t-elle presque outrée

-Tu devais être en mission d'infiltration cet après-midi

-Je sais mais quand même... »

Rentrées dans le bureau, Ur prit sa place habituelle, posait ses fiches et ouvrait un livre qui rassemblait l'effectif total des chasseurs de démon. Elle prit un stylo et commençait à barrer plusieurs noms en regardant en parallèle une fiches avec tout un tas de noms inscrits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Nous étions cent-deux chez les chasseurs de démon et trente-six personnes sont parties

-Ça fait beaucoup »

Ur soupira.

« Bon je te fais un topo, l'armée à découvert un démon dans la forêt, je pense que tu t'en doutais mais il est important de souligner que c'est un démon de classe supérieure. Et pourtant, il est passé inaperçu sur les détecteurs de Metalicana. Déjà c'est plutôt déconcertant mais le truc qui nous met encore plus dans la merde est que c'est pas le démon qui a fait le plus de dégâts. Il y avait un mage avec lui, un puissant mage qui était capable de faire de puissantes illusions »

Juvia était à la fois stupéfaite et impressionnée, la magie d'illusion était très difficile à maîtriser, c'est simple, elle ne connaissait personne qui en était capable. La magie d'illusion était à double tranchant, comme les plus puissantes. Si le mage qui utilisait l'illusion ne la maîtrisait pas assez, il pouvait se faire manger par sa propre illusion et devenir fou et n'avait aucun moyen pour regagner sa conscience.

« Personne n'a d'information sur ce mage, on sait juste qu'il aurait pris la direction de Kara et donc le chef redoute qu'il ne tente quelque chose pendant le bal demain soir

-Attends mais comment on peut savoir tout ça ? Natsu n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir autant

-C'est Metalicana qui a contacté Gadjeel tiens ! Pour une fois il avait l'air inquiet pour son fils. Et il lui a raconté tout ce qu'il savait, d'ailleurs il doutait que raconter toute la vérité à l'armée soit la bonne chose à faire et si même Dimaria agréait, avec tous les autres soldats témoins ils n'ont pas le choix

-Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas en parler ?

-A cause de God Serena, il aurait un comportement de plus en plus violent et ils ne veulent pas lui donner une bonne raison pour aller faire un raid dans la ville et pouvoir utiliser la force afin de faire parler des innocents qui ne seront absolument rien

-Je vois... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Ur s'était arrêtée de rayer les noms du livres, elle prit une autre feuille qui était avec le petit tas que son chef lui avait donné et elle l'a lu avant de transmettre à Juvia les ordres.

« Toi tu n'as rien à faire. Il y aura une mission de surveillance mais je pense que le chef veut te garder pour autre chose, un autre jour mais je sais pas quoi

-Mais je suis la meilleure pour me dissimiler

-C'est ce que je lui avais dit mais tu sais bien qu'il a toujours ses raisons et ça me tue de l'avouer, mais il a plus souvent raison qu'il n'a tord

-C'est vrai mais, juste une mission de surveillance ? Il faudrait prévoir un plan pour sécuriser les civils ou une solution au cas où ce mage attaque

-Le chef pense que ce serait inutile, étant donné qu'il n'a tué personne. S'il ne tue pas des membres de l'armée alors qu'il en a l'occasion, il ne tuera pas des civils. Elle dit cela comme si c'était une évidence avant de rajouter. Le chef pense qu'il a autre chose en tête et aussi que l'armée va sûrement prévoir un tas d'homme alors ça ne sert à rien

-Je vois. Juvia acquiesçait même si elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite par cette réponse

-Donc, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta journée, tu ne seras pas mobilisée mais tu es quand même tenue d'informer le Q.G si tu repaires un individu suspect ou que tu remarques que quelque chose ne va pas

-Bien »

Juvia supposait que Ur en avait fini avec elle mais une fois qu'elle avait lu en diagonal toute la fiche elle l'apostropha à nouveau.

« Ta mission spéciale sera peut-être de partir en reconnaissance pour retrouver le démon, mais j'ignore si cela sera possible, le chef me fera passer une note à ce sujet

-Très bien, je peux disposer ?

-Affirmatif, n'oublie pas de garder une lacrima sur toi demain »

Juvia salua Ur avant de quitter la pièce et retourna dans le hall. Elle vit Mirajane sortir du bureau du chef en même temps qu'elle. Quelques personnes étaient revenues entre-temps et s'étaient réunies autour d'une même table pour discuter, elles semblaient tellement concentrées que même Mira n'osa pas leur proposer à boire.

« Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps Juvia, tu dois être fatiguée et moi aussi alors demain je passe chez toi, on fait une petite séance d'entraînement et après on va faire ce shopping

-Très bien ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées »

Juvia sortit du bâtiment et constatait que le soleil avait fini sa course dans le ciel pour laisser place à l'astre lunaire. Elle avait toujours préféré la lune, elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Finalement, même si elle pensait que tout c'était bien passé pour Gadjeel et Dimaria, ils avaient quand même l'air de s'en être bien sorti. La journée finissait bien, certes un mage dangereux entrait clandestinement dans ses paramètres de sécurités mais, ça restait une journée classique.

* * *

Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! Je voulais tellement le poster aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et l'intrigue commence enfin à prendre place. J'en suis plutôt contente. Et désolée s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne fête !


End file.
